An adventure of a life time
by shishiwastaken
Summary: Thia gets more than she bargained for on her quest for pancakes when she falls into middle earth. Reading about the story is ALOT different than actually being on an adventure with lovable dwarves, molester orcs, and...nature. With help from some popular songs and a few Valar given gifts, Thia is in for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It all started in a hole in the ground. Yes, a dirty, smelly, wet hole. It had sleeted earlier that day and the streets were a mixture of caked on dirt from tires and muddied, clumpy, half-frozen water. You see, this hole in the ground was a New York City pot hole and that meant discomfort. My name is Thia and this is my story about how I had the adventure of a life time.

* * *

><p>I am sitting on my bed hugging my body pillow and practicing japanese on my 3DS, when my brother noisily yanks open my door and walks in to the room. I look over to his place and sneer before ignoring his presence. Leaning his thin frame against the door he haughtily informs me that our family is going to IHOP and that I need to get a move on. He stands waiting for me to acknowledge his statement but I fiercely keep my head turned from him. I take my time responding, but not because I dislike the destination of the outing. No, it is simply because I hate being told what to do by people I feel have no authority over me. People without authority can only ask me politely to do things and hope I listen. And because I'm too stubborn for my own good. WAY too stubborn. One would think he would know this by now.<p>

"Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Hn."

"Did you hear me? I said get up." he said, sounding a little more annoyed.

"Hmm."

"Stop making that noise."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I break for a breath before continuing "mmmmmmmmmmmm"

"I'm serious, stop."

"Pfffft. No ones afraid of you."

"Don't make me come over there little girl."

If it wasn't for his audible grin, he would have almost sounded like he meant to intimidate me. Cute. Now let me just be clear, I am the second oldest child of eight children. This has given me a 'I tell you, you don't tell me' mentality. Not to say I don't have respect. On the contrary, I am very respectful and honor titles and placements. However I require that respect in return. As such, none of my siblings tell me what to do, except my only older sister and she wasn't here at the moment. However my brother, who is only a year younger than I, was trying to get me to roll over. And he wouldn't be the first. Standing at only 5'2 with a petite build and a baby face, often gave people the impression that I am 14 instead of my full 22 years. Being quiet and avoiding eye contact doesn't help my case. It annoys me greatly, and my brother knows this. Well then, two can play at that game.

"Don't get smart with me, shorty."

His smirking face quickly tuned into a deep frown at my retort. At 5'8 he wasn't really considered short, but the men in my family were all at least 6'0; making him the shortest by a land slide. Waving my hand dismissively at him I rose from my bed. With a huff, he turned from the door way and disappeared. I saved the progress of my game and hooked it up to the charger before searching for an outfit to wear. I had to hurry; pancakes were waiting. I love pancakes. I recite a silly little rhyme as I dress.

"Pancakes are brown, ham is green. My clothes are hidden, and remain unseen."

After selecting my favorite pink hoodie and placing it on over a plain white camisole, I began to hunt for me jeans in my floor turned dresser. I rarely put my pants away, thus the floor became their permanent place. Locating the elusive garments, I dressed and packed my bag. I always carry way too much stuff, to point where I look like I could spend the night out when I only intended to go… well… eat for example. I was a girl scout for about 5 years and I took the motto "be prepared" very seriously. Picking up my green, fuzzy frog bag I shoved my stuff into it while murmuring a list as I went along.

"Pens… scrunchy… keys… wallet. What else do I need? Phone… iPod… kindle… money."

Glancing in the bag I noticed that it already held lotion, hand sanitizer, a comb, and pads. Remembering that I had used the bag for my visit with my grandparents the week before clued me in since I usually don't carry lotion. Too lazy to take them out, I closed the bag and set about dealing with IT. Cautiously I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. At least, I would have if it hadn't gotten stuck. The mass of dark cottony curls gathered atop my head like headphones in a pocket. The joys of having kinky hair. With more than a few meaningful tugs and a heavy duty head band, I considered myself ready. Snatching up my coat, bag, and glasses I headed for the door only to nearly run smack into my brother. He was once again smirking as a result of my near collision. Due to my social anxiety I have a …. slight aversion… to social situations, including but limited to a distaste for physical contact. Another thing my brother likes to exploit with his creepy attempts of hugs in the false pretense of "sibling bonding." _Shudder._

"What do you want now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. Just checking on you. You're taking forever."

"Oh am I?" I ask mockingly "I didn't know you were clocking me. Where is you speedometer, Mr. Traffic cop?"

"I don't need one to tell that your going was under the speed limit." He comes over and flicks my ponytail "All the time in the world won't fix your face."

"Oh know right? Too beautiful for words." I lean away from his hand "Too bad about your face though. Helpless."

We would have stayed there and argued but my mothered called for us to help her with our two youngest siblings. At just seven and four they can a hand full at times. Eventually, everyone was ready and the five of us set out. It wasn't the whole family but that was rare since there were so many of us. With the children's schooling, us older kids in college, and my parents long time divorce it was unlikely for the whole family to gather. We were all spread nicely along the East coast.

"Come her, Symphony." I wave over the four year old "Lets put on your coat. Micah, go to Leo."

"Oh yea, send me the boy." Leo murmurs before assisting our youngest brother.

We filed out of the house and began our trek to the wonderful International house of pancakes. There wasn't much to see, living in a city can be rather repetitive._ Car. Car. Light post. Homeless man. Car._ Then again, I'm sure a country girl would say the same thing about grass and… cows I guess. Speaking of the county, not looking where I was going I walked into one of the few trees on our block. Bouncing back, I rubbed my nose and checked for blood even though I knew there would be none. Thankfully, my family wasn't paying attention and the only punishment I suffered was a bruised ego and a sprint to catch up to them.

Looking back, I honestly don't know how they got far enough for me to have to run to catch up to them. Nor do I know how I missed a TREE. Or how a giant hole in the ground didn't alert me to, oh I don't know, go around? Still, it happened and in my mad dash across the street I fell into a deep dark hole that wasn't called depression. No, it was called middle earth.

They better have pancakes here.

* * *

><p>GOOD DAY EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of 'An adventure of a lifetime.' I am really invested in the story and I hope you show your appreciation with reviews, favorites, and follows. Look out for updates, I usually pop them out multiple times a week. Until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

I crash land hard and upright. It is surprising that I do not break every vertebrae in my spine. I'm just unlucky like that. The ground is hard and wet beneath me. I am reaching behind me to rub my sore bottom when my hand meets fur. Last time I checked, the earth was not fuzzy. Slowly turning I give a silent prayer that I have not landed on a rat. THAT would be awful. Instead, I come face to face with the dwarf I had watched die a month earlier; Thorin Oakenshield. Booooy, did he look surprised to see me. It's not every day a girl falls out of the sky and lands in your lap. Rather than do the sensible thing and explain myself or better yet get off, I sit and stare blankly at him. '_This can't be real, this only happens on the internet and in dreams.' _

His thick hair is drenched from the rain but I can still make out the peppered colors. It makes him look like a lion with a black mane. I find myself wishing he would toss he head like in the shampoo commercials. His strong jaw encases a ruggedly handsome face with the most startling blue eyes. I gaze at his face in wonder and am distantly aware of him awkwardly shifting his eyes to his companions. His skin appears to be both smooth and rough at the same time. I'm so lost in my world that I am barely aware that I have actually reached out and caressed his cheek. '_Smooth but weathered._' They show clear confusion but I was in no condition to explain myself because I was too busy crying.

"Waaahhhhhhhhh!" I wail like a banshee.

I was in tears. I want to throw my arms around his neck but I doubt either of us would appreciate it very much. So I settle for covering my face with my hands and weeping into my palms. I can feel Thorin awkwardly patting my back in an attempt to console me. I let awful half sob, half choking noises. Taking my hands away is not an option because honestly, no one cries attractively. There we sit. In the rain. On a pony. A dwarf and a woman. A fanatic and her obsession. I would have stopped my pathetic weeping sooner but I don't know what to say. '_Hi, I read your story and watched your movie and I love it almost as much as I love Silence of the lambs. I'm so excited to meet you because you aren't real and you die pretty soon. Along with your heir and your backup heir. That probably wasn't the best idea, bringing the whole direct line of Durin to face a dragon. Oh! Did I mention I know the whole adventure better than I know my own face? 'Cause I do!_' Yea, not gonna happen.

So I sit here and sniff until my legs go numb from the strained position and my tears run dry leaving behind a stiff feeling on my cheeks. I finally look up and slowly gaze around at my surroundings. We are surrounded by lush green trees, bluish skies and without a doubt… the company. Who are currently curiously staring at me with looks of confusion and pity but mostly suspicion. Not that I blame; if some girl fell out the sky, felt up my King, and then burst into tears I would not only be suspicious but also offended. I hate making a scene but the whole sky falling thing made me the center of attention. It can't be helped. I swirl delicately on Thorin's lap again, being careful of any sensitive areas, in search of Gandalf. Finding him next to us with my excellent skills of hat-o-location, I spoke in the firmest voice I could muster after my impromptu cry fest. Looking at the both of them between their eyes ( I can't look people directly in the eye. Working on it.) I spoke.

"I want to join your company."

"Oh?" Gandalf says from his spot. "That is an interesting request."

"The fact that I fell out of sky, and lived, should be enough for you to at least listen to my reason why."

I feel Thorin tense behind me the moment I mention joining. Gandalf merely raises an eyebrow at the situation. Omg, Gandalf just 'eyebrow'ed me! Must. Contain. Squeal. I contain my inner excitement as the two share a look. With a nod Gandalf begins to dismount his horse while Thorin calls the company to a halt. I can't believe they were still moving after something like this. He must really want to get to that mountain.

"We shall hear what you have to say." he said gently sliding me from my balanced position on his lap and dismounting the pony.

There is a pause and I realize he is waiting for me to get down. Having only been on a member of the equine family twice in my life left my riding skills nonexistent. I eye the creature with caution before turning my attention back to the task at hand. It's not that far, I could just hop down… right? I did just fall through time and space. '_I'm sure it'll be fine._' Taking the risk, I leap from the pony and land on my feet. However, I can't stick the landing. Gravity continues to pull me down until I am kneeling on one knee. I drop my head in a bow to hide my embarrassed face. After a moment of silence I look up again to see Thorin looking at me with a look of, was that amusement?! Almost all the fan-fictions I read portray him as haughty and pigheaded. Thinking back to the movie I realize that he actually smiled, or smirked, quite often. '_Interesting_.' The center of my thoughts interrupts my inner musing.

"I know you are eager to join our company, but let us first hear your tale before you accept me as your King."

Taking notice of my submissive position, I jerked upright and mumbled a 'Sorry' before awaiting for further instructions. A small grin play on his lips before disappearing. He faces the company and starts handling out orders.

"Fili! Kili! Look after the ponies." he gestures to the curious youngsters "Bombur, pass out lunch. We break for the hour."

With that, he leads me over to a conveniently fallen log where the wizard already sits.

"So" he began "Tell us your story."

His blue eyes hint at his curiosity but otherwise his face is blank. This is going to be a long night. At least it stopped raining.

* * *

><p>Second chapter is up! It's a little shorter than the others, so I apologize for that. I try to make all at least 1500 words. Still, I hope you liked the chapter. Leaves any thoughts or comments and I'll be sure to answer them to the best of my ability. Until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

"I am known as Gandalf the Grey. and this is Thorin Oakenshield." he gestures to himself and the dwarf beside him "Tell me about yourself, my dear."

Inhaling deeply, I think of where I should start. There are so many things I could say, even more that I probably shouldn't even mention. I should probably begin with an introduction. I have introduced myself plenty of times, as does everyone else at some point in their lives. It's just a little more difficult for me. Usually ends with me gasping for air. Still, I'm sure I could do it again; practice makes perfect. Taking another deep breath I began to word vomit an introduction with way too much information included.

"My name is Thia Malcolmson and I am twenty two years old. I was born on February 29, 1992. Leap year baby, thats me. My favorite color is pink, as shown by my wonderful shirt here." I pat my sweater for emphasis. "My favorite number is unlucky thirteen, which is hilarious because there are thirteen dwarves here. I only like it when its written in roman numerals though. You know the ones with the V's and X's?" At their blank looks I continue. '_Tough crowd.'_ Deep breath "As you can see, from my arrival and clothes, I'm not really from around here. Not this land, world, galaxy, or universe if I had to guess."

Needing another breath, public speaking makes me really nervous, I pause in my ramblings and take in their reactions to me so far. Judging from his face, Thorin is about two seconds from having me committed to a psych ward. '_Do they even have psych wards in Middle Earth? If they do I'm in trouble. Not the time to find out._' Gandalf just puffs on his pipe and nods along like I'm giving him directions to the nearest McDonalds. He moves his hand in a '_continue_' gesture so I do, just not as fast. '_Better to say it once and be done than to have to repeat myself fifty times._'

"I know it sounds a little unbelievable but please give me the benefit of the doubt. I was walking along minding my own business, not bothering a soul, when I fell into a hole in the ground! Not a Hobbit hole if thats what your thinking. Though, that would have been much more comfortable. The hole in the ground turned out to be a hole in the sky and thats how I landed on your lap. I wasn't trying to get fresh with you or anything, it just happened like that. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Glancing up at Thorin I can see his thoughts racing behind his eyes. His icy blues bear into mine seeking to find out if I spoke the truth. I don't know what a truthful face looks like, so I don't bother trying to make one. I quickly avert my gaze and focus on my safe zone; his nose. '_It's huge._'

"I suppose it would seem large to a daughter of Men. It is a characteristic of Dwarves, another would be our strength. You need not worry about harming me. I am unhurt by your… fall."

I didn't realize that I was speaking aloud, so his response was surprising to say the least. I suppress a groan of unhappiness to lower my shoulders in defeat. To make matters worse, I nearly jumped out of my skin when a blanket was placed on my shoulders. It appears out of nowhere, even though I am thankful for the warmth it offers. Quickly, I rotate in my spot to see Dori standing behind me with a cup of liquid. '_Tea_' my brain supplied. I'm not much of a tea drinker, but I can force myself if needed. I was raised to be a fond believer in manners and the importance of good first impressions.

"Thank you Mister Dori." I say as he handed me the cup.

He pauses and widens his eyes with a look of a stunned deer. None of them have introduced themselves to me, aside from Gandalf and Thorin, so I should not know their names. '_Unless I'm a spy. Ugh. Not now brain!_' I examine Thorin from the corner of my eye to see how badly he is flipping out. His face displays open distrust of me but his sword is still sheathed. Before he can yell, maim, or kill me, I blurt out the only thing that I can.

"I know the future."

His face freezes and I feel Dori's presence disappear from behind me. There is no thud so I assume he walked away of his own volition. I wait with bated breath for Thorin to do… something. He is really frozen. Eventually he shakes himself out of his stupor and demands a very logical request.

"Prove it."

The thing about knowing the future is that it can only be proven by the happening of the event. I explain as such. Gandalf intervenes with a particularly straightforward solution.

"My dear girl, give us a small prediction of the near future. You may travel with us until the date has come and passed. If your gift is true, we may further discuss this situation. Do you find this acceptable Master Oakenshield?"

Even though he asks him, I know the decision of my placement had already been decided without Thorin's input. What wizard wants, wizard gets. Still out of respect, we both look over at Thorin who seems to be having an inner debate. After a thoughtful moment he nods his consent and asks me to work my mojo. He may have used a different phrase, but who's taking note?

I take a second to think of which piece of information to impart. I said it before; There was so much I would love to tell them but I don't want to give them too much leeway. If I do, I can end up changing the whole story which will lead to damages in the next story. '_They could avoid trolls and run into an earthquake for all I know._' Thats a big no-no. I know that I don't know much about the Lord of the Rings., nonetheless I do know about the ripple effect though. So, best to keep things as similar as possible. I know my two companions are becoming impatient with me so I choose something provable but vague. And because I'm feeling whimsical, I decide to do it all wizard like: A riddle to keep you guessing and keep me from giving a straight answer!

"Excuse me for talking in riddles but this is the best I can do at the moment."

At their reluctant but firm double nod, I gave my best rendition of a sightly seer.

"A night on the edge,

Will bring memories of old.

With Kings and swords,

it will be as I foretold.

A white knight gets ahead,

and to the crown he lays his limb.

A new tree will rise and,

All who saw will know to follow him."

I was always above satisfactory when it came to poetry but I never tried to perform it without a buttload of practice. Casting my gaze down at the cup of lukewarm tea in my lap I miss the look shared between Thorin and Gandalf. I lean back as Thorin gets up and begins to walk away. Swinging my head back to face Gandalf, I give him my best puppy eyes. Nothing compared to a Faulting but its all I have.

"So can I come?" I ask trying not to sound too excited.

He gives me a searching look before answering with the classic "That remains to be seen."

* * *

><p>Three chapters in and going strong. How are you guys enjoying it so far? I'm listening to Centuries by Fall out boys. Please Favfollow/comment/review. I enjoy hearing from you all. Don't be afraid to make your thoughts known.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

I may not have secured my position in the company permanently, however this is a start. As I watch Thorin walk away I am reminded of a song I haven't heard in years. '_I hate to see you leave but I love to see you walk away.'_ I mentally sing a couple of lines and shoulder dance. Taking a moment, I decide to plan my next move instead of singing outdated songs.

"Time for a planner and greet." I murmur.

It would not due to get caught without a plan. First things first, find a buddy. Introducing myself to the whole company will be easier with a few friendly faces mixed in. With my personality, this is going to be a lot harder than it should be. I'd prefer to watch '_Twilight_' non-stop for a week. I take it back, I wouldn't prefer. That at all. Since I cannot bring myself to just walk up to them, I stand on the edge of the camp and ring my hands. '_Who should I talk to first?_'

My knowledge of the company and their characteristics provide me with an automatic list of candidates: Bofur, Ori, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili. They would be the easiest to get along with. I look around the camp for each of the members. Fili and Kili are busy with the ponies, so they are out for now. I know next to nothing about horses, let alone ponies. _No need to make myself a nuisance.'_

"Not them."

I take a gander around the camp and spot Bofur assisting Bombur with lunch. It is too my understanding that females in Middle Earth are natural homemakers. '_Something_ _I'm definitely not.'_ My cooking skills aren't too bad but they aren't too great either. I doubt they have the supplies to make smothered pork chops so I don't think I could give too much aid in that endeavor.

"Not him either."

I continue to sweep my gaze around the camp and see Ori sitting with his brothers. The young wardrobe is fending off his eldest brother, who is attempting to fuss over his hair. Nori sits nearby watching me warily. He sharpens his knife with slow deliberation while looking straight at me. '_Warning issued and received.'_ Even if I was up to tackling three Dwarves at once, which I'm not, I'm pretty sure Dori thinks I'm a witch.

"Bilbo it is then."

"Indeed, go on then." Gandalf offers

Oops, forgot he was there. Smiling, I quickly finish my camp scan and find him sitting alone under a tree with huge roots. If I wasn't on a mission that could potentially end countless lives, I would demand we stop and climb it. I rarely climb them, but this tree is perfect. Excusing myself from Gandalf's side, who had been nearly silently watching me watch the Dwarves, I gather my courage and make my way over to the Hobbit.

_'I wish I had some theme music. It would help me walk with confidence._' I add a little pep in my step as a halfway mark. As I walk through the camp I feel eyes on my person. I remember what Daddy always says, '_I'm a King and you're my princess. Now keep your head up or you'll trip over your feet._' He may only be the King of his house but he carried himself like he owned the world. By that logic, the world is my inheritance. Lifting my chin I made my way across the camp without a problem.

I reach Bilbo and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It is quickly intake again it again when he jumps at the sound. I quickly attempt to apologize for frightening the flustered Hobbit.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh… Um, you didn't." He denied. "I just wasn't expecting anyone to… be here… with me."

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused.

"I only meant that I haven't been talking too often lately. I wasn't expecting you to approach me Ms… You know, I don't know your name."

Tilting his head to the side Bilbo performers an award winning expression of confusion I have ever seen. His frowned concentration makes his eyebrows nearly touch as well as put the cutest little pout on his mouth. His curly brown hair bounces lightly around his pointed ears in an adorable dance. I almost want to pinch his cheeks just to see his reaction. I nearly giggle at my own silliness but instead, I answer his unasked question.

"My name is This Malcolmson."

"Oh, yes. Ms. Malcolmson then." He says with a bod of his head, sending his curls tumbling. He only reaches the middle of my ribcage! He's like a child, it's so strange. '_Come on Thia, you can do it. Hold a conversation.'_

"Actually, Bilbo. I would like us to be friends. So please, just call me Thia."

He looks genuinely surprised by my request. 'A_m I being too forward? Should I turn it down some? Be more middle Earthy? How does one ask to be addressed informally in Middle Earth without sounded like a tart? Is it frowned upon? I can't remember. Great, just GREAT! Now-'_ My inner meltdown is interrupted by a relieved looking Hobbit.

"That sounds wonderful Ms. Thia. I'd like to be friends with you as well."

I grin happily and sit down next to him before my communications skills make themselves scarce again. '_So, I made a friend. I don't have too many of those back home and none of them have ever b_ee_n in a situation anywhere near this one. 'What should I say? Anything not pertaining to the dragon would be alright.'_ Bilbo saves me from asking about how he feels about having to fight a dragon. '_Screw you brain!_'

"How did you know my name? I don't recall anyone introducing themselves, let alone me."

Even though they are trying to look busy, I know the rest of the company is listening to our conversation. I'd already told Thorin and Gandalf my "story" however I am unsure of whether or not I am allowed to share it with the whole company. I glance around looking for Thorin only to see him sitting directly across camp examining me with an intense gaze. 'I_ntimidating much_?' He gave me neither a negative or positive reaction, so I gave a half truth.

"As this quest progresses, I will sometimes know events before they occur."

"Like a seer?" He asks

"Something like that." Is the best answer I can give.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave any thought, feelings, and comments. An if you really liked it, fave and follow. Thanks again!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way yo would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

After a short break, Thorin calls the company back into order. We will be back on the road once again! Before that, I will need to find someone to ride with. I doubt Thorin would appreciate me borrowing his lap again. The awkwardness of the situation would probably lead to me dying from nervousness. Not that it wasn't a nice lap. I could ask Bilbo for a ride however neither of us were adept at pony back riding. I don't think Myrtle would fair well with two inexperienced riders on her back.

I am not going to ask one of the other members of the company and risk getting turned down. '_My achy breaky heart couldn't take it._' So tightening the blanket given to me by Dori around my shoulders, I walk over to Thorin with the intent to ask what I should do. He is the company leader after all. Push come to shove, he could pull rank and just order one of the dwarves to ride with me. Though, I hope it won't come to that.

Kicking little rocks as I go along, I am nearly upon the King when I notice that he is not alone. Standing with him is Dwalin. I know for a fact that the tall and strong dwarf is an excellent warrior and would make a powerful ally. He would have been the first to arrive at Bilbo's house, '_smial, you dork_,' but the two don't seem to be on friendly terms. Building a friendship with him will be extremely difficult but ultimately beneficial. I am not prepared at the moment to introduce myself to this dwarf but I doubt that matters now. '_Roll with the unexpected._' He values strength of body and mind. I can't lift 1/8 of my body weight without huffing and puffing. I'll have to play up my strength of mind.

"Excuse me, Thorin."

Both dwarves look in my direction at the sound of my voice. I know that they already knew I was approaching before I even got anywhere near then. I stare for a moment, as I'm prone to do, before continuing.

"I don't have anyone to ride with."

His face scrunches up into a frown and thinking I have offended him some how, I attempt to appease him. Quickly shaking my head and moving my hands violently in a windshield wiper motion, I speak up again.

"Ah, but I can walk. I wouldn't want to put anyone out or anything like that. Though I should warn you that I've never really walked more than a couple of miles at a time, in my life. I don't want to slow you down."

A look of beguilement is shared between the two dwarves before their eyes turn back to regard me again. Still trying to show my strength I don't look away… from their noses. Eye contact will come eventually. '_Just not today, and probably not tomorrow or the day after. Maybe by the end of this adventure._'

"Who would you like to travel with lass?"

The question is asked by Dwalin and I am quite surprised. I did not expect he would willingly talk to me, let alone provide me with offers of convenience. None the less, I answer.

"Anyone but Bilbo would be alright."

An offended gasp from behind me makes me turn around to find its source. Bilbo stands there looking very insulted. I swiftly strive to explain myself. I just made this friendship, can't screw it up so quickly.

"Bilbo, it isn't that I find your company unpleasant. On the contrary; I enjoyed the conversation we just had, so fear not. I just do not expect that two unpracticed riders would be fair to the pony."

His face immediately cleared and he nods his understanding before walking away to finish checking on his pony. '_I wonder if he knows her name yet._' I spin on my heel so I am facing Thorin and Dwalin again, who are still waiting to give me an answer.

"You will ride Balin." He answers simply.

"Balin? Thats a little unexpected." I say without thinking and like a suspicious mother, Thorin's eyes become slits. "Is there something with him that makes you believe him to be a bad partner?" Dwalin asked soundingly almost offended. '_Everyone here gets offended so easily._'

"No, nothing is wrong with your brother Dwalin." I said, digging my hole deeper.

Before either dwarf could question my knowledge of the company members, I gave them a look of annoyance.

"I understand being suspicious about people you don't know. Caution is needed to survive, I get that. However the reason why I know certain facts will always be the same and I've already explained it. So lets move past that. If it will ease your minds, you may ask me questions about myself as we travel. I will answer them to the best of my ability. Now, can we please move on from this tiresome topic?"

I glare at them, in the eyes I might add, for a whole three seconds before I lose my steam and focus at their noses again. With a nod, I dismiss myself and walk away from the duo to go meet my riding buddy. From the looks of things, we would be departing soon. I give Bilbo a smile before I arrive at Balin's side.

If I remember correctly, Balin is a Lord. '_Does that make Dwalin a Lord too?_' The old, and thankfully wise, dwarf is one of Thorin's advisors as well as friend. Second to visit Bilbo, he is no more friendly with Bilbo than his brother. He's polite and well spoken, well suited for his position. If the option of death wasn't present, I would almost feel that this was a game by how many character bios I have in my head.

"Hello Mister Balin. It would seem that I will be riding with you today. I hope I am not too much of a burden and that we get along well."

The short dwarf looks up at me kindly and gives me a friendly smile before dipping into a small bow.

"It will be no trouble at all Miss… Thia, was it?"

Leave it to Balin to actually listen to me introduce myself to others and then bother to learn my name. At my nod he smiles deeper and begins to walk in the direction of his pony. I follow like a kid, with my blanket and cup. Taking my backpack off, I slip the items in before continuing after Balin.

"Do you know how to ride?" He asks, checking the saddle. I shake my head and he nods his before smiling at me again.

"Well, now is a good time as any to learn, aye lass?"

I can do nothing but agree with the dwarf. I traveled through to another world and I still have to go to school.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was written while listening to Jealous by Nick Jonas. Special thanks to CatLady4 for reviewing. I appreciate it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

The ride with Balin is more enjoyable than I expected it to be. I always loved stories and seems has a fatherly feel to his personality. He is a patient teacher and answers any questions I can think to ask without getting annoyed with me. They are mostly questions about things I see such as trees, flowers, and animals. I can't boast of my interest in flaura or the fauna of either world but there isn't much else to discuss at the moment.

He teaches me the difference between ponies and horses. For example, ponies have thicker manes and tails than horses. Almost long enough that they could step on their own tails if they aren't careful. In addition to that they also have proportionally shorter legs, thicker necks, and shorter heads. They are also stronger than ponies if one were to judge strength pound for pound. Basically, ponies are dwarves and horses are men. Not that he says that, and not that I mention it. Unsaid but accepted.

We are not even riding for two hours before he begins his polite interrogation. I expected him to start earlier but he is patient. It is such a smooth transition that if I was not waiting for it, I would have missed it and not noticed at all.

"So my dear, where does your family reside?" he asks simply. It is an innocent enough question. Still, any answer I could give would sound like a lie. I respond regardless, because I can't be impolite.

"I'm from a rather small, but at the same time large, city."

"Sounds like an elvish answer." I hear Dwalin grumbling from his spot next to Thorin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask a little offended. '_Great, now I' m getting sensitive too._'

I personally have nothing against elves. I've never met one, unless you count the elves at the mall during the Christmas season. Those creatures are the minions of the elusive Saint Nicolas, my dreaded enemy. '_Seriously, who breaks into someones house and LEAVES things? If that isn't creepy then I don't know what is._' Still, while I don't dislike middle earthian elves, I know that dwarves do. Something to do I with one creator not wanting another creator to... Well, create. Thus began the Rocky relationship between elf and dwarf. This ultimately means that Dwalin's comment was not a compliment, but rather an under handed insult. '_Talk about rude._' Balin, being a natural peacekeeper, begins to smooth things over.

"He means nothing by it, lass." he says sending Dwalin a glare, which causes the younger dwarf to roll eyes. "Only that it is known not to ask elves for advice because they answer both yes and no."

"Oh." I say plainly. "So you want a better answer." It's not a question but they both answer affirmatively regardless.

"Aye"

"Then just say that next time. Don't insult me just because my answer isn't in-depth enough for you." I give an exaggerated eye roll of my own when Dwalin glares back at me.

"He means nothing by it." Balin says again. "Please, explain what you meant."

"Well alright then. But only because you asked so nicely."

With a grandiose movement I swing my arms in a broad arch to begin my tale, and promptly pinwheel before grabbing Balin around the waist again to keep from falling off the pony. Chuckles from behind us signify that my near death experience didn't go unnoticed. I steady myself before offering up a giggle.

"Right. Riding. Shouldn't do any crazy stuff."

"Aye lass, that'd be for the best." The old dwarf sent me a look that could only be described as a grandfatherly '_stop-stalling-before-I-give-you-a-spanking-…-with-cookies-though_' expression. It was a really strange look.

"Well. The city I call my home has an area of about 470 miles in total. That isn't small in theory but it really is."

"How so?" Balin asks before Dwalin can call me an elf again. "That is quite a lot of land for only one city."

"It's small in comparison to how many people live there."

"And how many people live in this 500 mile city of yours." Dwalin asks, sounding more than a little interested but still too annoyed to show it.

"Only 470 miles," I say, just to be me "and last time I checked it was about 8.5 million. The numbers vary by year however."

I feel Balin sputter, Dwalin turns to me with a look of disbelief, and Thorin is now wearing his deep frowny face. '_I so totally knew he was listening._'

"8 million people?" Bilbo asks in a confused voice.

I knew Thorin was listening but not Bilbo. He's not even near us. I turn around to see how far back he is only to be greeted with ten curious dwarf faces. I even spot Ori taking notes. '_Woah, I feel like one of the cool kids._' Suppressing the song, I come back into my awesomeness. It would seem that everyone is listening. Oh how I hate crowds. I quickly turn back around and stamp down the need to bury my face in Balin's hair.

"Yes Bilbo. But thats to be expected. It's really popular place, the highest populated city in my country." Attempting to get some of the attention off of me and my lack luster geography skills I ask "How many hobbits are there in the Shire?"

"About 4,000 within the boundaries of the Shire." he answers swiftly

"I have more people living within 2 blocks of me than you have living in the entire world. I honestly don't know how to feel about that."

"Where did you say you were from? I am not familiar with any Men settlements of that size."

Balin's question pulls me back to the center of attention. '_Thanks Balin._' Here I am trying to avoid attention and he keeps tossing me the mic.

"I didn't give a name. Even if I did say where, you would have never heard of it since I'm not-"

I am rudely cut off by Thorin all of a sudden. I have a bad feeling that he's going to be doing that a lot and its already giving me head ache.

"We stop for the night. Unpack the ponies and set up camp. Miss Malcolmson, a word please."

I am beginning to suspect that he doesn't want me to tell the others too much about my origins. We probably should have set up some ground rules before. I glance around at Balin and hope he can read the apology on my face. He pats my arms and gives me a smile.

"Ye'd best be going, lass. Don't keep 'em waiting."

I nod before sloppily sliding off the pony. Managing to keep my feet this time I smile at my achievement. I make an effort to walk only to have my hips creak in protest. '_One step at a time._' I slowly make my way to Thorin with the hopes that his face is from constipation and not anger. He does not look amused, yikes.

* * *

><p>This chapter was written while listening to I lived by One Republic. Special thanks to Carri007 for reviewing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Reaching Thorin I immediately take off my backpack. I have been carrying it all day and now my shoulders were hurting. I used to be able to carry my bag regardless of weight until hurricane Irene decided to pay us a visit. She knocked down a tree that I just happened to be walking under. I didn't go to the hospital but now one of my shoulders are a little lower than its supposed to be. This does bring up the question of why I was walking around during a hurricane. A story for another time.

Thorin watches me impatiently but he'll wait. '_If he knows what's good for him._' I proceed to reach into the bag and pull out the blanket and cup that Dori gave me earlier. They aren't anything special; a wool blanket and a tin cup. I feel like a miner, which makes perfect sense given who I'm traveling with. I twirl the items in my hands. They might need the cup back for dinner. He didn't say I could keep the blanket, so I will return it as well. After Thorin and I had a talk. Not to be mixed up with THE talk. '_ugh._' Unzipping my coat I put the cup in my belly pocket, gotta love a sweatshirt, and wrap the blanket around my shoulders. Finally, I face Thorin.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about, Thorin?"

He inhales deeply before beginning.

"I do not think it would be wise to inform the company of your supposed origins."

"Supposed?" I raise an eyebrow

"You have no proof of your 'other worldly' origins."

"I do. I just don't plan on showing them to you."

"Why is that?" He questions

"I'd like to keep our world's as separate as possible. When this whole adventure is done, I'll find a way back to it."

"It is not yet decided whether or not you will even be traveling with us." He scoffs "Keep your distance from them."

This is not what I was expecting but it makes total sense and I should have seen it coming. He's defensive and not sure what to do about this current situation since it's totally out of his control. '_I kinda know the feeling._' I will not hold it against him and I hope he doesn't hold my response against me.

"With all do respect Thorin, no."

I say this as politely as I can manage. If he thinks for one second that I am going to just quietly tag along until he can drop me off at some whacked out, middle earth looney bin, then he he has another thing coming. I did not fall into this story just to watch from the side lines. I can plainly see from his face that he is not pleased with my answer but I'm firm.

"No? Listen here little girl," I can see the vein on his temple pulse. "you are not a member of this company nor is it any of your concern. As it's leader I demand that you limit your interactions with my company to only what is necessary. Is. That. Understood?"

This overgrown gnome just called me a girl. '_Deep breaths, Thia._' I nod because he seems a little aggravated but mostly so I don't punt kick him across the clearing. I hate riling him up but this now includes me. I doubt I will be allowed to go home until this adventure is over, not that I won't ask. I'll be sure to discuss it with Gandalf tomorrow. I nod again before answering verbally.

"I understand. You don't want the company to get attached to me or anything like that. Distractions can be a nasty business. I hope you understand when I once again say no."

I begin to pace, because walking always has a way of helping me think easier. I want to get my point across as clearly as possible.

"Number 1, if I don't talk to the company, I can't get to know them. It would make this whole journey very awkward to travel with strangers, don't you agree? Oh, and yea. I'm making the whole trip. We both know this, you just haven't accepted it yet."

Before he can answer my rhetorical question, I continue. Silly dwarf thinks now is the time to give his opinion. Not before I give him a piece of my mind. '_You made a mistake calling me a little girl, buster._'

"Number 2, you said I am not part of the company. If that were true, then you would have no authority over me. Meaning, I don't have to listen to any of your demands and can follow you to the ends of the earth if it pleases me."

I am not going to tell him straight out that if I am not a part of the company, then his life would be a living hell. I'm not a loose cannon but as I said before, respect and authority mean a lot to me. The odds of me listening to someone without them are slim to none. Besides if not with them, who else would I hang out with?

"Lastly, number 3. I like you guys. You don't know me, but I know you. I'd still like to get to know you all better though. There is no way that I am going to lose a chance to interact and build friendships with you all. So get over it, because this," I gesture to the space between us "is happening."

I finally stop pacing and cross my arms over my chest while I wait for his response. He peers at me through hooded eyes again, trying to discern the sincerity of my words. I know I've given him a lot to digest so I search my surroundings while waiting.

The forest we travel through is filled with oak-brown trees that look to have survived the dinosaurs; each sporting deep grooves and crevices. While they were thick I know that we would be leaving the primitive forest soon. I stand with my head straight up, looking for the tops. I am suddenly overrun with the need to reach up and grab a branch to climb. '_I doubt the dwarves would like that very much. And with my luck when I fall, I'll land on Thorin… again._' The trees are becoming thinner in number and the grasses we step on are changing from a vibrant green to a dull clover. The low melody of the birdsong we can hear had gotten lower as we moved though the forest. I doubt we will be able to hear it by this time tomorrow. I enjoy the sight, committing it to memory. I never saw too much nature back in the city and any nature I did see when I left, was through a car window as we drove through the states.

The sun is beginning to set and I know that the first stars of the night would soon be peeping down at us like silver eyes, glinting and shimmering through the night. Once again I am reminded of my limited world view. The only stars in my home are satellites and the one time I went Ireland, I did not bother to look at the night sky. Too busy looking at the grass and surf board instructors. '_What? I was studying!_' I can see wild basil growing freely from the clumpy, mossy mattress on certain parts of the ground. It's one of the plants Balin pointed out while were on the pony. The gentle breeze carried a fragrance with it; a forest's natural scent.

I see Bilbo watching us and offer him a small wave before turning my attention back to the King. I feel that I have given him long enough. Seeing that he has my attention again, he responds.

"While I do not fully agree with your idea that you can run around my company as freely as you please" he holds up his hands when I start to interrupt "I can see your genuine desire for the wellbeing towards them. As long as you offer no threat to my men AND you make yourself useful, I will not complain about you '_getting to know them._' as you put it."

With a large smile I nod repeatedly before skipping away from his once again amused face. '_Yes, skipping. I do that sometimes, sue me._' Walking over to Dori, who is of course once again fussing over Ori, I thank him for the blanket and cup of tea from earlier. Ori peaks up at time through his eyelashes and bangs but remains quiet. I attempt to hand him back the items but he insists that I keep the blanket.

"Think nothing of it, lass. You'll be needing it to sleep under tonight anyway."

I thank him again and walk over to Bilbo. I haven't spoken to him all day and can honestly say that I am eager to talk with him. '_Who wouldn't be? This is the hobbit who unwittingly saves the world._' I barely have time to sit down next to him, on a once again conveniently placed log, before two shadows fall over us. I look up to see twin grins on two equally handsome faces.

"We have never seen anyone skip after having a conversation with uncle, have we Fili?"

"No Kili, I can not say that we have."

I almost groan in their faces. It's the infamous pair, Fili and Kili. Major fun, but total double trouble magnets. Save me.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Few things I should mention. I use the term "men" to describe not mankind, but rather manpower regardless of race or creed. So when Thorin calls the company "his men" it only means those who travel under his name. In addition, I had based my description of the forest loose on a combination of Ireland and New Zealand nature scenes. One I have seen, and one I have imagined. This chapter was written while listening to Hanging tree by Jennifer Lawson.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thanks!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

The two dwarves stand before me in all their glory. '_No, not naked._' Alive. Plain and simple. Just alive and I know at this exact moment '_probably a little earlier too'_ that I am doing the right thing. Death would not cross their grinning faces if I have anything to say about it. '_Just call me Pocahontas because I don't know what I can do. Still, I know I've got to try.'_ I'll rewrite the whole story if I have to! It has been decided.

"Brother, I think we have rendered this fair lady speechless with our devilishly good looks."  
>"Indeed, Fili. It would not be the first time our disturbingly superior visual personalities compared to other males have had women swooning."<p>

Aaaaaaaand just like that, the moment is ruined. '_I have never swooned in my life.'_ Still, I'll be damned if I let this moment for an introduction slip by... Even if I am face palming by the end of it. I can feel Bilbo trying to sneak away. '_Oh no you don't!'_ Grabbing his hand, I almost cry out in protest at the contact. I force myself to keep my grip as I pull him back down and tuck him into my side.

"Hello, Fili. Hi Kili. While it is true that you are both fairly attractive, I'll have you know that I don't swoon. My immeasurable prowess of balance helps me avoid such embarrassing actions. On that note, how are you two feelings on this evening?"

They stare at me blankly, their smiles melting off their faces in confusion. I guess most people don't respond to their teasing like I do. They had better get used to it. They will love me by the time this is over. In a friendship kinda way, no love triangles for me, thanks. They don't answer quick enough before I continue my thought.

"Good? Great. Its a shame you forgot to pack your raincoat, Kili. I hope you didn't get too wet.

So maybe I'm being a little spiteful, bringing up his little blunder like that. The fact isn't mentioned in the movie but I'm pretty sure its in the book. '_Or was that fanfiction? Whatever_.' Either way, from the state of his drips in comparison to everyone else's I can fairly assume that he forgot it. It's been hours since it stopped raining for goodness sakes. So, now I'll have to look for book and movie stuff. '_Thanks a bunch Peter Jackson. Beorn just got a whole lot scarier_.'

The brothers are still taken aback from how I roll. '_They aren't the first.'_ I can feel Bilbo struggling to escape from my side, so I offer him a reassuring smile before tightening my grip. The contact is making me nervous but I need an anchor. The boys finally overcome their shock as I continue the conversation.

"Fili, as the elder brother you should make sure that your little brother is prepared. This time it is a raincoat but next time it could be something much more serious. No more mistakes, got it?"

Looking confused and chastised, the brothers nod. '_Take that Durin brats. SWOON. Don't make me laugh_.' Feeling that I have gotten enough passive revenge, I beam up at the pair and offer them a place within our one sided conversation

"Bilbo and I were actually about to start a riveting conversation. I haven't the slightest clue what we'll discuss but Bilbo is a excellent conversationalist. Isn't that right Bilbo?"

The look I receive from the hobbit makes me think I got the sequence of events wrong and there was a troll behind me. _'There isn't, I just checked.' I_ blame his Baggins side, way too proper. He will be assisting me in saving these guys' lives. He needs to attempt to at the very least be seen in a friendly light. Giving him a little nudge and head inclination finally gets a response.

"Oh, um. Yes, I am well versed in the art of conversation holding." he says nervously.

"See? I told you so. The more the merrier. Why don't you two join us."

It's more of an order than a request but I say it with a smile. They will be joining this conversation whether they want to or not. But I know they want to; they are known to be insanely mischievous and curious. Plus, they want to know as much about me as I want to know about them. '_More than I already do_.' Exchanging glances, they have a silent chit chat that reminds me of my older sister and my own. I smile at the thought of her. She's way more social, while I have to sit here and have a mini break down from being too close to someone. It has been building ever since Balin and the pony. Coming to an agreement they nod and look back to me and the subdued hobbit.

"We find that quite agreeable, my lady. Please, allow my brother and I to introduce ourselves. I, the magnificent Fili, am at your service."

Gosh, he actually said it. With an intricate bow the older dwarf concludes his introduction. I allow my brain to provide me with another biography for the blonde dwarf. 'Son of Dis, nephew of Thorin, brother of Kili, heir to the throne, about 82 years old.' He is one of the youngest dwarves and I can see a playful in his eyes, though he tries to hide it. His braided mustache strips are tipped with beads and I honestly want to flick them. The younger Durin steps up before I can dishonor his brother's face.

"And I am Kili, at your service."

His bow is a little less graceful and betrays his youth as well as personality. His smirk is adorable, a close second to Bilbo's confused face. 'emSecond son of Dis, second nephew of Thorin, younger brother of Fili, second heir to the throne, about 77 years old./em' His dark hair makes a collapsed beaver dam look organized. On him though, it works. His beard is short, almost nonexistent making him closely resemble a human man. Only in the face, though. From what I can see his body is just as firmly built as any dwarf.

"Thank you." he says with a smile.

"Ah... sorry, pleased to meet you both."

'_Dang it, brain! Keep my thoughts in my head, not my mouth_!' With their introductions over, the brothers sit down. Right next to us. Dear Lord. Kili sits beside Bilbo and Fili sits nearly in my lap. They are really close. '_A little too close if you ask me.'_ But they don't bother to of course. I quickly make a break for it and release Bilbo before standing, trying to look relaxed. I make an effort to calm myself before I have a full on panic attack.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Kili asks, sounding concerned.

"Huh? What... what?"

"My brother was asking about your welfare." Fili interprets " Are you well my lady?"

"Oh yea. Just great." I say between breathes. "It just seems like a three person log, you know? I'll just sit over here."

I gesture to a spot a few feet away the trio. Bilbo doesn't seem amused with my abandonment and I can understand why. _'I'd be unhappy too.'_ However now is not the time to explain my disdain for physical contact. I doubt they have a flattering word for it here on Middle Earth. Fili looks at me with ill concealed curiosity for a moment before a sickening smile makes a home on his features. 'I_ know this is gonna come back and haunt me later._'

"My lady Thia," Oh gosh he knows my name. This means he's more perceptive than he looks. Not good. "does the idea of being so close to such... fetching dwarves make you nervous?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"I think that must be it!" Kili jumps in "You had no problem cuddling up to Mister Boggins."

"Baggins and we weren't-"

"No, it's not-"

Bilbo and I both attempt to deny their reasoning but the brothers have already warmed up to idea that they are so attractive that I can't be too close to them. 'I_ have created a two headed monster._'

"We would hate to make you uncomfortable, my lady. Please excuse us." They walk away while sending me terribly overemphasized winks. Low chuckles can be heard, meaning that others in camp have heard of my mistaken fondness for dwarven eye candy.

"Ugggggh." I say dragging my hands down my face.

First, I land in a King's lap, then I make the heirs to the throne think they are the best thing since sexy became a word, and now I have to pee. I haven't been here a day and I already want the ground to swallow me up again. '_Yup, facepalm time._'

* * *

><p>*I am so sorry! Something happened with the upload and just went all screwy on me. Please forgive me and accept this REAL chapter. Than CatLady4 for the help. I appreciate it.*<p>

This chapter was written while listening to Savages from the Disney movie Pocahontas. One of my favorite movies. Special shout outs to DeLacus, Jinx1223, LittleApollyon, NoFearAtAll, Ogregal, , and hinaseth4ever for favoiting the story. I hope you guys leave your reviews as well. Thanks for the support guys!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Gotta pee, what to do, gotta pee. I'm sure there are some rules about taking a potty partner but the idea of someone listening to me pee is very disturbing. Bathroom stalls don't count. Still, Thorin just said not to make a burden of myself and going off on my own would do just that. I could ask Bilbo, but then again, if anything were to actually happen, he wouldn't be the best protect. '_The last thing I want is to get killed with my pants down._' I try to distract myself by exchanging banter with Bilbo about the Shire residents. Who was courting who, what couple had a fauntling, and who was nearly at deaths door. I was especially interested in Lobelia and he was more than happy to complain about her. She truly was a dreadful woman.

I've calmed down from my minor freak out. The conversation is helping. I get to interact without saying anything. Perfect. My bladder is doing alright as well until Bilbo mentions how wonderful his garden looks after a nice fall of rain. '_Dang._'

"I'm sure the flowers were well watered of todays downpour." He says not noticing my predicament.

"That does it. I can't take this anymore!" I whisper harshly, trying to conceal my pee-pee dance.

Bilbo jumps violently at my sudden exclamation and looks around in search of some hidden enemy. Determining with his hobbit sensibilities that there is no threat to our safety, he wheels back around to me and provides a harsh whisper of his own.

"Miss Thia, what ever on Middle Earth is the matter with you?"

After a exceptionally quick inner debate I come to the conclusion that he will be my pee partner. '_Every woman needs one._' If I have to tell him anyway, might as well make the best of it.

"Well, you see Bilbo. After a long day of sky falling, tea drinking, and dwarf meeting, one must make time and take care of the basic necessities of life." I can tell right away that he no idea what I'm talking about. "I need to relieve my bladder, and you my dear Bilbo, will be keeping watch."

I expect some form of resistance from the little hobbit but he merely looks around again before giving me an understanding nod. '_How nice of him._' We share a silent communication similar to the Durin boys before starting to inch away from camp. When we reach the edge, we slink into the shadows and into the trees. All Ninja like. I'm sure if we had run, we would have been noticed.

We take turns dropping our bladders. It would seem that Bilbo was in the same boat as me. 'No wonder he was so helpful.' I would kill for some tissue but I suppose I can 'Shiver.' drip dry. I feel so unclean. Thank God for hand sanitizer. Lathering up, I offer some to Bilbo but he politely declines. We make our way back to camp and hope no missed us during our absence. We pick up some dry sticks as a cover story.

'_Of course, wishful thinking is just that. A wish._' They noticed. As soon as we break through the tree line we are met with glares from the older dwarves. No one says anything, but their displeasure is well heard. I smile as best I can before I usher Bilbo back to our previously claimed spot. The night is chilly, so I wrap my blanket around my shoulders again. We sit in a comfortable silence until it is broken by the call for supper. Bofur surprising brings over two bowls for us. '_No eyeballs or wing of bat_.' I take a sip. '_Not campbell's chicken noodle but not a bad taste either._'

"Thank you, Bofur. This is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone to bring me any food."

"No problem, lassie. I've been meaning to come over and meet ya anyway. Y'er the talk 'round camp t'day. I'd introduce myself even though it seems that ya already know me. Bofur at yer service Miss."

He takes his hat off and bows in a sweeping gesture that has me giggling before sitting, thankfully, a few feet from me. His pigtails are pull worthy and make me giggle even harder. Quieting down I offer a dip of my own.

"Mmmm, you could say I know of you. I hope to know you better and the normal way. You know, exchanging conversation and such. I say smiling at the hatted dwarf before taking a few more bites of the stew.

He and his family are the only ones not related to the Durins in some way or form. Coming on this adventure with his cousin and brother just for the heck of it, I'm sure he's spontaneous. His warm eyes match his smile and I know we will get along on this trip. A toy making miner, I look forward to becoming friends.

"That because you're a '_seer_?' You just 'know' things about folk?"

The light hearted mood is sliced by a voice I hardly recognize. It takes me a while to recognize it as Nori. He sits in the shadows of the camp and I immediately dislike him. '_Better unfair, than stabbed in the neck._' From the tone of his voice, I can guess that he doesn't believe the whole '_seer_' story. Not that I told it to him. '_Eavesdropper._' I glance at the dwarf from under my lashes. His face, what I can see of it, it dark. Whether from dirt or shadow, I can't tell but his eyes are cold and calculating. I can see nothing of his brothers in him. Based on his expression, he likes me about as much as I like him. He's going to be a problem.

"Yeah." I say emptily, taking in more stew.

I don't feel comfortable giving him anymore information. I don't do well with cunning people. They are hard to get along with because they are so hard to read and seem to always have an ulterior motive. So for the moment, I dismiss him, finish off my meal, and turn my attention back to Bofur. From his scoff, I know he isn't amused. '_Too bad._'

"Do you know any bad jokes, bofur?"

"Bad jokes?" He asks, smiling but confused "I've never heard of anyone asking for a bad joke before."

"I know. I like a good joke just as much as the next person but bad jokes make me laugh more. So, do you know any?"

"Let me think" he says and begins to stroke his mustache. With each stroke, he lets out a small hum. Setting my empty bowl aside, I swiftly look away, embarrassed. '_Don't stare, Thia._' He seems to select a joke and focuses back on me with a smile as if he hadn't just been feeling up his beard in my face. '_I might be exaggerating a little._'

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" I didn't know they had knock knock jokes here!

"Little old lady."

"Little old lady who?"

"Wow! I didn't know you could yoddle!" He exclaims as if he really learned something about me.

It's a terrible joke to be honest. '_My kind of joke._' I try to fight the smile by biting my lip but its futile. My eyes water before I finally give up as laughter bubbles up from my chest. I clutch my stomach and laugh. It feels amazing to laugh, I'm a maniac. Bofur just grins at his achievement.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! My computer has crashed so I will be unable to update for a few days. Unless I go to the library. Fear not, as long as I have a pencil, I will write. You just have to wait for an update for a little longer. Chapter written while listening to Clarity by Zedd.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

The night progressed smoothly but quickly. I exchange jokes with Bofur continuously. They are horrible and we laugh like the lunatics we are. Bilbo even throws in a couple here and there. We'd been talking for a couple of hours until we notice that everyone else is starting to settle down for the night. My bowl has magically disappeared but I'm not going to stress it.

"Bofur. You have first watch." I hear Thorin call.

He nods to Thorin before turning back to me with a grin. Bowing again he excuses himself and I turn to Bilbo only to find the tiny hobbit asleep already. 'The_ poor guy is all tuckered out. Cute_.' Looking around, I make sure no one is watching before I lay down behind him; our backs close but not touching. I only feel nervous being near conscious people. Snuggling down I bathe in the heat radiating from the creature beside me. A glance in Thorin's direction confirms that he is once again directly across camp. He sits with his back pressed against a tree and his head bowed.

"Goodnight." I whisper into the empty night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing I notice when I wake up is how warm I am. Stretching, I find my movements horribly restricted. Having six younger siblings, I am used to waking up with the feeling of them in my arms. They often sneak into my bed and night and take up all the room. However I'm not in my bed and the arms around my waist, while shorter than my own, do not belong to a child.

Peaking my eyes open, I find Bilbo cuddled up in my arms. We must have gotten tangled up and around each other in our sleep. His hands are tucked under his… head. Both of his hands are under his head. 'So _whose hands are on my waist?! BAD TOUCH_!' I slowly ease myself around only to find myself next to the one and only King under the mountain. Said King is using me as a teddy bear.

He must have fallen over in the night because he is sprawled on the floor rather than leaning on the tree. Bilbo and I had to have rolled all the way over here. Unlikely, since I'm a light sleeper but not impossible. Thorin inhales deeply and rubs his scruffy beard across my eye. I quickly close it before before Sir Cuddles-a lot can damage my cornea. '_I need my eye. Thanks._'

I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this. Even if I could escape his death grip, what about Bilbo. I can't handle a bromance right now. I can't abandon Bilbo AGAIN. Not so soon at least. I anyone woke up, it would look as if I were stealing the company burglar. 'J_oke worthy, but not an overall good look._' I look towards the place where we fell asleep originally and wish we had never gotten into this mess. I close my eyes again before I feel movement behind me, which can only mean one thing. Thorin is waking up and is going to kill me. I just keep my eyes closed and hope that he doesn't notice me.

Suddenly, my back feels cold. I wait, hoping upon hope that I don't die. After a few agonizing seconds of nothingness, I begin to wonder what's up. Glancing behind me I find Thorin still asleep but back across camp. Jerking my head around I realize that Bilbo and I are back in our previous spot. '_How the heck?_' I glance around to whoever is on watch and find the guy staring at the sky, totally oblivious. I have no idea what just happened. My confusion in put on hold by the sun shoving the tree tops in an attempt to blind me.

The day starts fairly simple and I quickly forget about my little morning mishap. '_Was probably a dream anyway_.' We pack our camp and move out. I once again ride with Balin while ignoring Fili and Kili's obvious hair tossing and eyebrow wiggling. Occasionally Bofur will yell a joke in my direction and I will laugh until I grow tired of Dwalin's growls and Thorin's glares.

The trip progresses in this fashion for a week or so. We leave behind the forest and travel through tall grasslands and then rocky terrain. I almost didn't notice that we had reached the ledge I made my prediction about. Walking over to Gandalf, I aim to tell him that tonight is the night. I haven't talked to him since he confirmed my suspicions about my ability to go home. He gave a very wizardly answer; full of riddles and no real information.

"Good evening, Gandalf."

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good evening, or mean that it is a good evening whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this evening; or that it is a evening to be good on?"

I can't help it. I smile and answer "All of them at once I suppose." He blinks up at me from his spot before giving me a smile from around his pipe.

"I have come to tell you that tonight is the night of my prediction."

I see Bilbo slip away to feed his pony, whom I have informed him is named 'Myrtle.' Gandalf's eye widen before returning to a reasonable size. He inclines his head and I leave his side to go sit by the fire. Everything is going as planned as a screech cuts through the night. '_Unless things go horribly wrong and I end up looking like an idiot._' Thankfully Bilbo shoots across camp like a spring and makes his way to my side.

"What was that?" he whispers in a frantic voice.

"Orcs." Kili says in a low voice.

"Orcs?" The poor hobbit cries.

Of course Fili has to jump in too, not noticing the angry approach of their uncle.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

**"**They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

The two idiots laugh as Bilbo looks extremely worried. Thorin finally storms up to our group.** "**You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

They have the decency to look ashamed of themselves. 'Kids these days.'

**"**We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmurs dejectedly.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He angrily storms off to go brood on a cliff. I can only hope that I don't roll off it tonight. I slightly turn in Balin's direction right before he begins his story.

**"**Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got' there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

Bilbo's hand flies to his mouth and I can't help but grimace. It's one thing to read it or watch it in a movie. It's a whole different game to listen to it in the presence of those involved. I can see from the corner of my eye that everyone is listening, especially Fili and Kili. Good. After a short pause, Balin continues.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Balin is a wonderful story teller. Even without the actually pictures in front of my eyes, I can see the images in his words. Violent, colorful, and painful; they burst behind my eyes and drift down to my heart, giving it a painful squeeze.

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

I want to throw my fist in the air but I keep my cool and my let my gaze rest on Thorin. Then again, everyone's eyes were on Thorin. Bilbo, ever curious, inquires about Azog's fate. Thorin whirls around and gives a heated answer but low answer.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

I ignore the glance shared by Gandalf and Balin in exchange for keeping my eyes on Thorin. He stomps away back to his previous seat only to stop half way there. Slowly he turns and sets his blazing eyes on me with clear realization in them. I find that I can't look away. It only lasts for a few seconds before I break the connection and turn my gaze into the fire, huddling beneath my blanket. My heart is racing and I don't know if it's from excitement or fear.

* * *

><p>Ten chapters, yay me! So, how did you like the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, honestly I do. This one had my back hurting with all the typing and searching for the right words to convey the feelings. Feel free to convey your own. Still no computer to call my own, but I got to write this chapter at least. The song today is In your arms by Nico &amp; Vinz. Quite accurate if I do say so myself. Until next time.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

I have been avoiding Thorin for days now. Correction, Thorin has been ignoring me for days now. We need to talk, its true, but it seems that neither of us can grow the golf balls to make the first move. Gandalf is no help, all he does is snicker behind his pipe. '_Okay, maybe not snicker, but he is hardly broken up about our inability to communicate_.'

"Sigh."

So I spend my days waiting for a rancorous or a dilapidated house 'la...' to appear. I'm sure it'll be soon enough. '... ssie' I make a futile attempt to find Thorin and end up face to face with Kili's '...ass...' Well yes, but I don't curse. Not even in my head.

"Lassie!"

I'm finally brought out of my musing by a loud voice in my ear and hand waving in my face. Bofur sits next to me with a grin the size of a car but with more teeth. I gently push his hand out of my face before scooting over and giving him my attention.

"What is it you want Bofur? Is the sky falling?"

He looks up before answering "No, I can't say that it is."

"Oh boy. What do you need my attention for?" I say shaking my head.

"Nothing much. We'll be leaving soon, so ye'd best be packing yer gear. And less looking at dwarven rear."

He chuckles at his own joke before laughing full out at my horrified face. I glanced around quickly and find the brothers blow me a kisses and fan their faces while batting their eyed in a mock attempt of being coy. '_Great. I had just gotten_ _them to stop doing that_.' I pick up my things and shove them into my bag before hurriedly making my way to Balin and his pony.

"Good morning to you lass." He greets good naturedly.

Before I can respond a throat is cleared behind us. I turn to find Thorin a top of his pony looking very much like Napoleon. Quick fact; Napoleon actually posed on a pony/donkey for the painter Jacques-Louis David in the painting '_Napolean_ _crossing the alps_' to make himself look larger '_Thanks brain!_'

"You will be riding with me today" he says in a deep voice.

I knew this day was coming but I'm still not ready. So I do the only stall technique I know. Act totally clueless. I turn to Balin and say a wonderfully thought out response.

"You heard him, Balin. You're riding with Thorin today. Fear not, I'm sure I can handle the pony on my own."

Which is a lie. I still can't ride a pony to save my life. I hope upon hope that he will just let me climb on the beast and be done with it. _'It could happen, right?_' A hand on my shoulder, keeping me grounded, has other ideas. I hang my head and look up through my lashes.

"I think he met you, lassie."

"I guess you might be right."

With a defeated sigh I turn back to the glaring Thorpolian and slowly make my way over. I look up and he looks down; neither of us saying anything as I begin to mount. Seeing fit to ignore each other, as much as you can without an inch in between, we wait for the rest of the company to saddle up before we ride. '_Wish I had a pair of sunglasses._' I settle for adjusting my regular spectacles.

Clip by agonizing clop, we ride in silence. There is only one thing we actually have to talk about but avoidance is key. '_I hate to say I told you so but I did tell him_ _so_.' Still, I don't think he'd appreciate hearing it from me... or anyone for that matter. Finally an hour into our tearfully silent trip, Bifur surprisingly saves the day... with singing. And despite the fact that I know he isn't speaking westron, I understad the words. I did not see that one coming. '_Note to self, talk to Gandalf ASAP.' _It started as a hum, much like 'misty mountains' at Bilbo's house. '_I'm so angry I missed that one_.' However, it was a happier tune and before long he was singing full voice.

'Oh, the summer time is ending,

But the trees are blooming

And the wild mountain thyme

grows around the blooming Heather

Will you go, lassie, will you go?

and we'll all go together

To pull wild mountain thyme

All around the blooming Heather

Will you go, lassie, will you go?'

Being the only lassie around, I pay extra attention to the words. Little by little the company joins in and I sway in excitement. The song continues to the next verse and a few dwarves pull out their instruments to play. I'm stoked to be present.

'I build my love a bower

By yon clear and crystal fountain

and all around the bower

I'll call flowers Mountain

If my true love, she won't have me

I will surely find another

To pull wild mountain thyme

around the blooming Heather'

By this time I'm really into it. I love a good folk song. If I were alone, I'd jump up and dance like nobody was watching. I settle for beating Thorin's shoulders like a bongo. He hums along as the final verse rolls around, so I don't think he minds too much.

'Oh the summertime is ending

But the trees are blooming

and the wild mountain thyme

grows around the blooming Heather.'

The song comes to an end and I'm tingling as I clap my hands with joy. Feeling bold, I decide _'to heck with all this lollygagging.'_ Leaning into Thorin's ear, I whisper "Tonight. We have a lot to discuss."

He stiffens, before nodding. It's on.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! My computer us still busted, sorry. Still, I wanted to get this chapter out. Call me dedicated. The sing used in thus chapter is an Irish song called "Wild mountain thyme." I really can't say why I incorporated it, but I just felt like livening up the chapter. Plus I wanted to show Bifur as well as the idea of a nonexistent language barrier. If I ever get transported to a different word, I want every language hardwired into my brain. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The rest of the day is filled with riding, talks of wizards, oh and rain. Or "_deluge_" as Dori so pleasantly put it. We may be soaked but at least we're learning. I don't mind too much. I sit behind Thorin quietly and I'm okay with that. Its my first fully silent ride and I'm enjoying the silence. They are my favorite characters but they sure can talk a lot. If my coat wasn't so heavy I'd be a little happier though. Its way too warm for it but its my only protection from the rain. It was made for warmth though, so it's not really water resistant. I'm soaked to the bone but thankfully nothing has tried to eat me. We arrived at the clearing and in it sits a burnt down house. '_I spoke too_ _soon.'_ With a sigh, I slide off the pony the moment Thorin calls for camp and I make my way to the wrecked building.

While waiting for the scene to start I take a gander at the place. It's dark despite the fact that the sun hasn't set yet. '_Fire does that sometimes_.' I touch a piece of wood and it breaks off in my hand. The smell of fire and ash is still pungent in the air. '_Delightful_.' I hear Gandalf walk into the house and Thorin is not far behind. The wizard looks around in thoughtful confusion.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Not anymore." I say under my breath before "I think it would be wiser to move on."

Both wizard and dwarf look at me in surprise. Gandalf looks like I stole the words right out of his mouth, which I kind of did. Thorin on the other hand, wears the face you get when someone takes your food without asking. I quickly look back at Gandalf.

"I have to agree with Miss Thia. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I've already told you, I will not go near that place."

I am regretting my choice to enter the building first. I'm stuck in it with no way around an annoyed wizard and a stubborn dwarf. As if talking to a child, Gandalf answers.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

All good points. Especially since they're going to need all those things my morning I'm not looking forward to the trolls but Thorin is firm to the point of stupidity.

"I do not need their advice."

"And the map? You can't read it. It will do you no good to get all the way to the mountain and not be able to get in. Depressing if you think about it."

"Are you not claiming to be a seer?" He responds in exasperation. "Why don't you just tell me what it says?"

'_Well he's got me there_.' I could tell him what the map says and leave Rivendale after a night of supply packing. OR, and this is just a thought, I could keep my mouth shut and enjoy 2 weeks in the lap of luxury. I mean, that's how the story is supposed to play out anyway. So it'll be fine, I'm sure of it.

"I do not read moon runes."

"Moon runes?" He asks, mildly interested.

"Yes you need the moon and a stone and a couple of other stuff that I don't have. Sorry."

Not a lie, I would not lie to him. But a half truth is OK. At least when baths are on the line. '_Bed, bath, and beyond_.' Gandalf takes my reasoning and runs with it.

"Moon runes, of course. Lord Elrond could help us."

That does not seem to be the right thing to say. Thorin's eyes blaze and the volume of his voice causes the building shutter. What I wouldn't do to be outside. And just like that, I'm outside. Neither of the males even notice. They are still caught up in their argument.

"A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

I had always thought the phrase was sacred holes. This sounds a whole lot cleaner, and fancy. Speaking of fancy, I just teleported and no one noticed. The two just keep arguing as if I hadn't just defied physics. Not even the guys around camp noticed, all being too busy avoiding looking in our direction.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep."

He may be right but still, a wizard will be really handy tonight. As he turns to storm off, I step in front of him. Risky, since he could just run me over if he felt the need. He looks at me in surprised annoyance, not expecting to see my out here. Not wanting to keep him I speak quickly.

"Maybe while you're out, you could scout ahead. Just don't forget to come back."

With that I go off to stand by Bombur. I want to help with dinner. Gandalf stares after me for a moment before continuing to leave camp; I assume to walk off some frustration. Bilbo spots Gandalf leaving and called out to him.

"Everything alright? Gandalf? Where you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"And who's that?" Bilbo and I ask at the same time.

I may be a little high strung but I have sense. He looks at me momentarily before answering, with a surprisingly revised response.

"I wish to be alone I've had enough for one day."

I smile and the corner of his mouth twitches before he turns and continues away. Thorin, trying to act all cool, stands in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

The larger dwarf is surprised to see me offering my help but he gladly accepts. I see Bilbo from the corner of my eye with Balin. '_Good to see him making friends.'_

"Is he coming back?"

His voice is funny as he asks. They both watch Gandalf disappear. The old dwarf just shrugs.

"You should really listen to the wizard. He'll end up keeping you from being eaten alive." Thorin ignores me, so I add in an annoyed tone "Fine, but when you guys are half naked in a sack don't come crying to me."

"You can join me half naked in the sack any day, lass."

The group laughs at his joke like bunch of nimrods. Of course Bofur had to be the one to add a dirty meaning to my warning. I glare at them all before turning back to my work.

* * *

><p>Greetings all! Technology is still avoiding me, so I wrote this whole chapter on my phone. My birthday is on Sunday so I have to prepare for that and my mother's birthday was on Wednesday so I am still finishing up from then. Busy busy. The song today is Riptide by Vance Joy. I like it well enough. Leave your comments and thoughts, I really like reviews. Till next time!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

After I help cut the veggies for the soup, I decide to take a nap. I tell Bilbo to wake me up when dinner is ready, before I find a spot to doze. I'm going to need my rest now, I doubt I'll be getting any tonight. I quickly slip into a light sleep. I can feel the company moving around camp in there heavy the dwarfish manner. It's relaxing, which is new for me. I usually can't sleep with people walking around. Makes me nervous. _'A lot of things make me nervous_.' I don't dream while I doze, I just let myself fall into a comfortable sense of relaxation; lulled by their voices. I'm suddenly broken from my reverie by Fili storming into the camp. Screaming about trolls. Bilbo didn't listen to me it would seem. I get up and start to follow the dwarves only to be blocked by Dwalin. I have a few inches on him but he could still toss me like a frisbee.

"Stay here." he commands before rushing off.

Of course I follow once more but I am once again halted. This time by Thorin.

"Stay here" he growls out "you'd only be in the way."

"Fine" I say trying not to sound offended "But make sure no one gets their arms ripped off."

He looks at me with a strange look, as if he wants to ask more but he doesn't have the time. We never did have that talk. '_And the things I need to discuss keep piling up._' He continues to stare at me for a few moments before turning and running after the company. I sure hope he listens. I wait a few minutes before I follow. I have business to take care of and I'm not missing this. After I locate the troll camp, with the mini war occurring, I search for the ponies that escaped. I want to make myself useful. Also, I'm not running from wargs on foot. I gather the ponies I could find and lead them back to our camp before checking on the trolls.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!"

I see Thorin hesitate before he seems to remember my words. That, or he was contemplating how successful he could be without a burglar. '_Probably the latter. Jerk._' He drops his sword and the other dwarves follow. Knowing that Bilbo

is safe, I go about completing my second goal: find the troll hoard. I just follow my nose; it leads me to the trash Kingdom. '_I'm not going in there alone._' Mission complete, I go stand by Gandalf's rock, wait, and listen.

"The secret is... To... Skin them first." Oh Bilbo, you poor guy.

No one seems too happy about this. I giggle silently at the threats they throw at him before I spot Gandalf. I quickly wave him over while making 'shh' motions.

"Glad you could join us. Now climb on this rock, split it in half, and say something impressive."

He stares at me as if my brain was sliding out my nose and does nothing. I can hear the dwarf in the background arguing about who has the biggest parasites. We are running out of time.

"I know it sounds strange, I always do but you need to do this. Their lives depend on it."

Gandalf keeps his eyes on me for a moment longer than I am comfortable with. I'm two seconds from snatching the staff and doing the job but as I'm playingthinking of how to do it Gandalf bobs his head and climbs onto the rock. I had to fight not to laugh. Think '_Grandpa in skirt climbing a boulder_.' Too funny.

"Say something impressive."

I remind. Huffing, he does as he's told. "The dawn will take you all."

He strikes the Boulder with his staff and it cracks in half. The Rising Sun beams down on the trolls and they tower in pain before turning into stone. The dwarves all laugh in victory. As if they done something. I step out from behind the stone and go poke the trolls with a cautious finger.

"A little help would be nice, lass." Bofur calls.

I hear grumbles of agreement as I make my way over to the group. Swiftly kicking out the fire, I find Bofur hanging off the side of the pit.

"My dear Bofur, I did warn you that you would end up half naked or in a sack. Next time, don't laugh. Do you understand?"

He has the decency to look ashamed before nodding.

"Aye lass. I hear you. Now," he wiggles "a little help. Please?"

"Oh, get your foot out of my back."

I laugh at the hanging group while finding a small dagger and cutting them off the spit. They tumble onto each other, much like they did at BagEnd, before jumping up and running to search for their clothes. I stop to watch Gandalf free the sacked members, then go and play on the trolls like they are a jungle gym. Eventually, everyone is dressed and Thorin approaches Gandalf.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still they are all in one piece."

He smiles at me and I give him a wave from my perch: hanging upside down from a trolls finger. He comes over to examine them with Thorin trailing behind him.

"No thanks to your burglar. Or seer."

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I warned you. Twice! You just wouldn't listen. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Gandalf nods before adding "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." He gives Thorin a pointed look before continuing. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin doesn't seem too ecstatic about either of us being right but he nods as well. He takes a keen interest in the new subject of trolls.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power rule these lands." He pauses to think. Thorin glances in my direction only to do a double take at my precarious position.

"And just WHAT are you doing, Miss Malcomson?"

"Thia. Just hanging out." I swing right side up and scramble to sit on the troll's head.

"Be careful not to fall, lass." I hear Bifur call up from below me. Looking down I see him poking at the troll while his cousins are distracted.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I answer, not thinking.

Thorin's eyes narrow and Gandalf's widen, while Bifur just continued to poke the the troll. Realizing that I announced to the trio that I understood Kudzdul, I diverted the conversation back to the trolls.

"Well um, they could not have travelled in daylight." I say nervously.

Thorin doesn't stop glaring but answers "There must be a cave nearby." He walks off search for it until I yell for him to wait.

"I found it already, it's that way." I point in the direction of the cave. "Oh, and while you guys were... Tied up, I gathered up most of the ponies."

His disdain face for everything Thia-ish does not change, however he starts in the direction of the cave. Gandalf inclines his head at me before he and a few others follow. It isn't until most of them are gone that I realize one important thing: '_I'm stuck_.' Searching, I find Bifur, Oin, and Balin still in the clearing.

"Balin!" I whisper desperately. He turns and searches for my voice before locating me on my perch.

"What's the matter lassie? What are you doing up there?"

"Long story short, I'm stuck. Help me." I beg pitifully.

With a fatherly laugh, he guides my steps so that I can descend safely. When I finally make it down the other remaining dwarves are watching me with amused expressions.

"I told you to be careful." The axe headed dwarf mumbled, ruffling my hair.

"I know I know" I answered noncommittally. "Let's go smell the troll hoard."

* * *

><p>Extra special thanks to adeleidhis for helping me. LittleApollyon, I'm glad that your excitement had yet to diminish. KiraraCat500, I'm honored to be followed and favorited by you! You guys make me really happy with your support, keep it up! So the song is Let it go from the Disney movie Frozen. I would have updated yesterday but it was my birthday and didn't have a chance to update. 22 years. Woah. Anyway, until next time!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Making our way to the troll hoard, we find most of our group in or around the cave. Peering in, I find them burying treasure. '_Typical_.'

"You guys are dwarves not pirates." I say sneaking up behind them.

"We are making a long term deposit." Gloin grumbles, not turning away from his task while Nori pretends that I don't exist.

I see that Thorin has his new sword in tow as he calls the company out of the cave. We STILL haven't had a chance to discuss my position in the company. Hopefully we will have time when we reach Rivendell. Sighing, I exit the cave mouth, picking up a few trinkets along the way.

"Oi, lassie. Ye picking' up a few fer yerself ta wear?" Bofur calls from the hole.

"Hmmm? Oh these? No, I only wear jewelry that is given to me as a gift."

Which is true, all the jewellery I am wearing were gifts. These trinkets will probably be given away too. I make my way over to Bilbo and Gandalf as he gives the hobbit his new sword.

"I have never used a sword in my life." The burglar protests.

"Neither have I" I say excitedly, jumping into the conversation "Do I get one too?"

My dad would flip his lid if I came home with a sword. He'd be just as excited as I am. He collects them, though we never learned to use them. I don't think my mother would be as accepting with the whole sharp objects thing. I have to hide my samurai sword under my bed. '_What a waste._' Not that I have to worry about that because the group loudly shouts a resounding "NO." I turn around and find the whole company agreeing to deny me a sharp, shiny, deadly weapon. If I wasn't sure I'd cut off my own arm, I'd probably be offended. Gandalf, being the all knowing wizard it is, ignores the interruption and continues with his words of wisdom.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." I watch the scene with such ferocity that Bilbo has to nudge me back into reality.

"Something's coming!" I hear Thorin call. Great, moment ruined.

Gandalf turns to hurry away from us but pauses as I make another premonition.

"It's only Radagast."

And just like that, the brown wizard plows through the bushes on his rabbit drawn sleigh. I can't say I ever really liked his character. Sure he's quirky, original, and has a serious love for nature. All good qualities in a person. But you can't really love yourself if you let birds poop on your face. '_I would have had roasted Blue jay for dinner but that's just me_.' Still, he's a wizard and wizards are strange. As he and Gandalf go off to have their applications battle I go off to make friends.

Grasping Bilbo by his sleeve, I drag him over to the Ri brothers. Greeting them politely, I focus on Ori and totally ignore the death stare I receive from Nori. '_The bastard can go suck a monkey._' I smile at the youngest brother before asking him to assist me in making sure the ponies don't run away.

'"Why would they do that?" Dori askes oblivious to fire beams escaping his middle brother's eyes.

"Simple, something is going to spook them." I say as if it is the only possible answer.

"What's going to scare them?" Ori asked in a teeny voice. Adorable.

"You'll see, but we are going to need to run really soon. So can you help me? Or are we going to play 20Q?"

I don't know if he understands what I just said but he still nods and attempts to get up. That is, until he's dragged back down by his eldest brother.

"Don't worry Dori, he's actually safer with me."

The dwarrow immediately releases his brother and I lead my hobbit and stolen dwarf away before anyone else can intervene. I know that Nori is following but I'm still maturely ignoring him. '_He gives me the creeps.'_ There's not much I can do about it, in any case. Killing him is below my morals and above my skill set. We arrive at the ponies and after a quick roundup of the 12 beasts left, we sit down for a little chit chat.

"What's it like where you're from, Miss Thia?"

The young dwarf asks pulling out his notebook, meaning it just got real. Since we have a little time to spare, and I'm a little proud of my home, I decide to answer truthfully. Well, as truthfully as one can be without violating a direct order not to discuss one's origins. Time for a loophole.

"Ori, I was told not to speak too much of my home." At his dejected face I try to make up for it. "Will you settle for a true lie instead?"

He's intrigued and begins to think about the offer for a moment before glancing at Bilbo. The Hobbit shrugs, but the eagerness of his head bobs betray his curiosity as well. I don't either have ever heard of a true lie. Ori offers a nod of his own before answering.

"That sounds confusing, but acceptable."

"Alright then. Know that every lie I tell is true, and every truth is also a lie. Make of it what you will."

Both hobbit and dwarf lean in to hear my story better. The quietness of the forest behind and to my right signals to me that Nori is listening close by too. With a grin I begin my tale.

"I'm from a land of concrete jungles, metal beamed trees, and steel winged birds. Where the streets are paved with gold and the sky is close enough to scrape. In my home, the land is filled with milk and honey but only few can taste it because the ground is swollen from the rivers of blood. Here, rights are discovered and lost and war is never done. A peacefully chaotic place is the home that I know."

By the time I finish I'm whispering and my audience is close enough that I can feel their breathes. Bilbo gazes at me with a look of sadness, while Ori's quill flies across his parchment. I wanted to give them the truth, to the best of my ability without exposing the fact that I'm kind of an alien. It kind of ended up depressing. The dwarf finally looks up with the small sad smile.

"Thank you for sharing that with us. It was beautiful."

"It really was." Bilbo says softly.

"Think nothing of it. It's what friends do right, share stuff?"

I lower my head and rub the side of my face. I was never good with accepting compliments. Ori's eyes widen in surprise before he blushes wildly. He really is adorable.

"Are we friends then?" He asks through his blush.

"Well yeah, I like to be. Me and Bilbo right?"

I look in Bilbo's direction and he joins the blush club and answers.

"Ye... yes. I'd like to be counted as your friend as well, Mister Ori."

With an excited sound Ori nods his head so violently I think he'll knock it off. The moment is ruined by growls and shouts. I can hear the wall and clearly.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Well then come over here and get on a pony before they bolt!" I shout in return.

After a few moments, the company comes the storming towards us and leaping on to the ponies. Who do I end up with? Nori of course. '_Ugh_.'

* * *

><p>How's everyone doing? Fine I hope. Let's give a special thanks to vsama and sleepipanda for their reviews. I really enjoyed them. The more I get, the less of a chance that I'll kill Nori. I seriously don't like my version of him. ANYWHO, the song of the chapter is Who am I from Les Miserables. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me your thoughts, feelings, and ideas. Until next time!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

I have to admit, I've always been really good at ignoring people. It started with my oldest younger brother, Leo. He's only a year younger than I, so he was always copying whatever I did. I found out early on that he would not listen to my protests and threats to his well being. Thus, I began ignoring him. It worked for a while, until my dad got remarried and I was blessed with a step sister, Alexa, who was two years younger than me. She followed Leo, and Leo followed me. I felt like a mother duck, and acted like one too, I suppose. I ignored them for the most part but I always looked out for them. Why? Because I love the little rats, no doubt.

That is not the case with this star head. I do not like him in the least. Still, I'm not even concerned with the fact that I'm riding with him. I even have my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, easily ignoring him. 'Being hunted by orcs and wargs helps distract me.' If he wasn't afraid that he'd bite his tongue off, Nori would probably tell me to ease up. Instead he just vibrates with low growls. 'Not that I would listen to this no good, dirty rotten, good for-'

"Come on!" Gandalf calls as we ride, trying to avoid the beasts. "Stay close."

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf shifts his eyes to Thorin's direction but only offers him a wizardly huff from on his horse as an answer. Radagast is laughing maniacally as he played a high stakes epic game of tag with the wargs. A sound from above causes us to look up. An orc, astride a warg of course, paces the rock over our heads. A few of the dwarves slide from their ponies and with a silent order from the leader, Kili shoots the warg causing the pair to fall. They are killed quickly but not before the other enemies are alerted. I hear an orc screech a command , and the sound of his voice makes my skin crawl. It's like someone stuck me in a coffin filled with cockroaches while nails on a chalkboard grind in the background. 'Its a terrible sound.' I cover my ears but his voice breaks through.

"-The dwarf scum are over there! After them!-"

Grasping Nori's torso even tighter, I ignore his grunt and lean over the side of the pony. I locate Thorin and yell a wordless shout to get his attention. When he turns around, not amused, I tell him to get on move on.

"In case you didn't notice, they know where we are and are heading this way! I'd prefer not become warg chow!"

Gandalf, who also has the misfortune of understanding black speech, agrees with my eloquent speech. The dwarves aren't far behind in this trend of acceptance when they hear the wargs howling and the orcs coming in our direction. The king gives a very obvious order.

"Move! Run!"

"Nooooo, I think I'll stop and smell the daisies." I drawl sarcastically.

Everyone complies and ignores me. Everyone except the bastard Nori. He really wants to tick me off. If there was a 'who can tick Thia off fastest' contest, this dope would win hands down.

"You understand both Kudzdul and Black speech. Just who are you really, woman?"

"You are about to be a dead nobody if you don't get your dwarf nose out of my business and away from those who want to kill us." I hiss in return.

"What makes you think I would be the one to die?" He says with a sneer.

"The fact that I have no problem tripping you to save myself!" I reply without hesitation.

He looks to say say more but I jab him harshly in the nose with a finger. His face scrunches into anger but I raise my finger again in a threatening manner. He glares at me but finally puts the pony into high gear. And not a moment too soon; those wargs can run something crazy.

"There they are!" I hear Gloin shout.

"Sorry guys, Nori wanted to have a little heart to heart about hair tips." I say and am ignored again, save for another growl from Nori.

"This way! Quickly!"

"Kili, shoot them!"

There is so much going on. The tension is so thick in the air that I can smell it. Smells like dwarf. I feel my adrenalin kick in as my disorientation increases. Shouts comes from all around but they are so dull compared to the thud of my heart. My head is on a continuous swivel, trying to take in every dwarf swing and orc fall. It's almost like I'm on a real battlefield. My grip loosens on Nori and when the pony rears up in fright, I fall off. 'Ouch, that really hurt.' I look down at my arm and see a small scrape at my wrist. Nothing serious, but a scrape nonetheless. I've gotten so caught up in the story, that I forgot that I am part of it. And can be hurt, killed, and the like. This realization brings me up short and I'm only brought back by a yell from Fili.

"We're surrounded!" Kili continues shooting the creatures rapid fire. "Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin bellows. I want to disagree but, you know, my scrape.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin howls.

The orcs advance on us from across the plain and I'm really beginning to feel the pressure. I've seen the discovery channel and I do believe the right word for warg is 'apex predator.' I shake with fear but hold my ground, still mostly due to fear. 'I don't want to think of all the bacteria in those chompers.' Thankfully Gandalf pops up from his hidey hole behind a rock and insults us.

"This way you fools!"

I don't need to be told twice. I bolt towards his voice, slither down the makeshift slide, and land face first into the prettiest yellow flower I've ever seen. Thats not saying alot, because I hate yellow. '_Pink all day every day_.' Not all that bad tasting from what I can tell based on the mouthful of berries and leaves I orally inhale when Nori 'accidently' lands on my back. Thankfully, the pony doesn't. I spit out most of the plant and remove myself from the base of the slope to avoid more dwarves. When all the males and ponies are accounted for we wait in silence, and stare at the mouth of the opening like chickens at a cloudy sky. Instead of rain, we are greeted with a horn blaring followed by an orc with an arrow in its chest.

"Elves." Thorin spits venomously after retrieving the arrow.

"I can not see where the pathway leads." Dwalin announces, already searching for a way out "Do we follow it?"

"We follow it of course!" Bofur decides without thought and rushes forward.

With the decision made, the dwarves begin walking single file along the path; guiding the ponies along. Dusting myself off, I aim to follow but my eye catches the flower from earlier. 'Hideous color, but such interesting petals.' I pluck one and gently place it in my pocket before following the group. I'll ask someone to identify it for when I get the chance. A quick walk later, and we exit the hidden passage to be recieved by the prettiest hotel/resort I have ever been too.

"Rivendell." Bilbo murmurs

I hear Gandalf get into his little '_let me do all the talking'_ speech but I'm distracted by how the crisp and clear scene begins to wobble at the edges. I take off my glasses to clean them, but the fog remains. '_Must be the adrenalin wearing off._' Rubbing my eyes absently, I follow the dwarves down the path and across a horribly railingless bridge.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? I mentioned before the adeleidhis gave me some help. This chapter is what I meant. Thank you CatLady4 for pointing out that error. Your help is always appreciated. I was listening to Bang Bang by Ariana Grande and whoever else sang it. Keep the reviews coming. I feed off of them. Until next time!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

We mosey on down the path toward the death trap turned bridge in a preschool like fashion buddy system. If I wasn't partnered with Thorin, I'd almost be inclined to hold Bilbo's hand. Still, I am not in a playful mood. In fact, I'm feeling nothing but annoyance concerning my dwarven companions. Each dwarrow's face holds an expression of either disdain or anger. Even Ori looks uncomfortable. The worst, of course, is Thorin. His constipated scowl is making me want to push him off the side of the bridge. '_But that would defeat my purpose for being here._' I refrain from murdering him but I do not hold my tongue as well.

"If you don't fix your face, it'll get stuck like that." I say say in low voice, so no one else can hear us.

"You would have me laugh, skip, and jump in the presence of my enemies?" He asks without turning to me.

"You don't do that with your friends, so no. Still, you don't need to impersonate a bear. We haven't even met anyone yet! Unless you have a thing against bridges? How many times has a bridge betrayed you?"

"Surely Seer, you know what the elves have done to my people." He says, thankfully, without malice towards me.

"Firstly, my name is Thia. My parents blessed me with it as a gift to give to everyone I meet. Call me by my name or don't call me at all, because I wont answer."

I refuse to called by a title. My parents thought long and hard about my name; a whole hour. Ok, so maybe thats not a long time. They thought I would be a boy until out I popped, so some quick thinking had to be done on their parts. '_Thia is the result._' I give the king a pointed look and refuse to continue without his affirmation. With a slow dip of his head in agreement, I return to my second point in the conversation. Turning back to the path, I begin again.

"Secondly, if you mean that I must surely know what Thranduil did, then yes, I know the actions of that specific elf. However last time I checked, his kingdom was a FEW mile that-a-way." I point gesturing over the Misty mountains in the distance. "And this here lovely abode , belongs to someone who has never harmed you or yours."

"An elf is an elf. It matters not who he is. They are all the same." He answers stubbornly.

"And that statement makes you, your majesty, a racist. Excuse me."

I immediately increase my speed in my haste to abandon his side. I refuse to walk beside a racist, my parents would be ashamed if I did. '_Shoot._' This forces me to the head of the company with Gandalf. His only acknowledgement of my arrival is to peer at me from the corner of his eye. I ignore him in favor of taking in the sights. The glimpse from the movie didn't do this place justice.

The first sight I I take notice to is the water. It is so clear that I can see the rocks lining the bottom. '_I wouldn't mind drinking this water._' Most of the water we have been drinking on this trip tastes very… earthy. The waterfalls are impossibly silent; even as we get closer, they only offer a low hiss. The tumble into the river in perfection, froth a pristine white, and then settle calmly. The air of middle earth is clearer than that of my world, I knew it the moment I inhaled my first breathe. Even so, it is even more so here. I deeply inhale the sweet scent and try not to fall too far in love. '_What can I say? If its pleasant to my nose, it's all good._' The structure isn't too extravagant, simple really. Yet in it's simplicity I find something oddly comforting.

"I don't mind spending two weeks here at all." I murmur.

"Then you will be staying alone, for we leave at first light."

Thorin StupidShield seems to have caught up to us and is determined to ruin my peace of mind. I turn to bite out a retort but Gandalf places on gnarled hand on my shoulder. '_Why is everyone trying to get on my nerves today?_' I swing in his direction to give him a little what-for as well, but realize that we have arrived in a foyer like area. I glance around quickly and notice the girliest guy I have ever seen. I don't mean Justin Bieber girly, either. I mean give him boobs and he could put a Jennifer Aniston to shame. Gandalf, oblivious to my inner montage of mental sex changes for the elf, walks up to mister pretty boy and starts talking to him.

"~_Mithrandir~_." he greets calmly.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf responds.

THAT'S his name. I couldn't remember for the life of me. I hear the group behind me whispering. I wish they could have some fricking manners. Sadly, the order of '_stay sharp_' is passed around by the dunderheaded leader. Since the dwarves were being such jerks, Lindsay starts conversing with Gandalf in elvish. I know it annoys the dwarves, but I keep up without missing a beat.

"~_We heard you had crossed into the valley_.~" Lindsay says.

"~_I must speak with Lord Elrond._~" Gandalf replies, quite rudely I might add. At least give the guy a little bit of small talk. Why is everyone so annoyingly rude today? Lindsay doesn't seem to mind however.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" He squawks "Where is he?"

"Geeze Gandalf! Is the poor guy not allowed to go out for a walk without informing you? He's obviously out saving our butts" I say loudly.

Elf, hobbit, wizard, and dwarves look at me like I'm crazy. The attention would usually make me nervous, but right now it only makes me angrier. I am saved from having to explain my irritation by the same horn from earlier. Pivoting towards the death bridge, I see a party if elves parading across it like some circus act.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouts.

I am yanked by my hoodie and dragged into the center of the group to stand next to Bilbo. I have no idea who pulled me into the group but I am both thankful and vexed with them. Its nice to know someone thought to protect me. However, that feeling is overshadowed by a feeling of immense resistance to being thought weak and touched without mentally preparing myself. The elves surround us with two large circles spinning in opposite directions. Not at all complicated, but effectively intimidating nonetheless. Eventually the spinning stops but I still feel a little disoriented. Elrond pops his matrix looking face into existence and spots the wizard.

"Gandalf!" He exclaims, way to happy for my liking.

"Lord Elrond" he greets before once again, to the annoyance of the dwarves, switching to elvish "~_My friend! Where have you been?_~"

"~_We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden path._~"

Gandalf looks in my direction and I just shrug and roll my eyes. '_I'm not feeling up to playing nice seer right now._' He frowns at my response but turns back to his friend as the elf finally gets off his horse and makes his way over. Embracing the wizard, but being mindful of his sword, he continues the conversation in english… or common… westron? '_I don't care, whatever!_' The dwarves shift around me, keeping their gazes on Elly.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

My mind begins to drift again from the conversation of heard hundreds of times, in favor of watching the elves disperse. A low whispering draws my attention to a pair of elves standing by a staircase. '_Twins._' I can always tell twins apart after the first day I meet them. These two are eerily similar though, and familiar. They catch me staring and offer flawless bows before approaching. I fight to not roll my eyes again. I'm usually notice rude… confrontational… aggressive? I'm getting a terrible headache from all this.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin bellows.

"No, he offers food." I hiss, holding my head.

The dwarves turn to discuss the possibilities of food amongst themselves, while the twins inch closer. Reaching the edge of the group, they stand quietly and wait for the dwarves to finish.

"Ah, well." Gloin starts "In that case, lead on."

The dwarves begin to follow Elrond. Nori brushes past me with a sneer and I know he wants to get on me about understanding another language of this blasted place. I start to follow until I feel a tug on my backpack. I stop moving and take a deep breath so I don't flip out on the whoever felt the need to touch me. Turning, I am faced with the twin elves.

"And who is this lovely lady who travels with such strange company, brother?" elf number 1 questions.

"I do not know brother, but her eyes are most intriguing. Are they not?" elf number two counters.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, my lady. I am Elladan."

"And I am Elrohir."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sons of Elrond." I reply

Thats who they are of course. They look just like him, but less… tired. They aren't suppose to here, or are they? They remind me a lot of Fili and Kili, just less forward. Maybe they just don't get introduced to the company? '_I'm so confused._' They stare at me in surprise, as surprised as an elf can look. Trying to recall my manners, I begin to introduce myself as well.

"My name is Thia Mal-"

I am cut off by Dwalin who seems to have noticed my absence. He bounds over and stands in between me and the elves looking quite intimidating. He grips my upper arm to hold me in place as I attempt to step around his bulk.

"She's a member of our company, meaning she's no concern of yours. That's all ye need to know, now shove off."

He then drags me away to rejoin the group. I struggle to have him release my arm but to no avail. He has taken a liking to my arm and refuses to free it until he is good and ready. Upon reaching the group he guides me to the middle of the group before, thankfully, letting go. He glares at me, to show his annoyance and I glare right back, before he moves to the front of the company with Thorin. I hear the twins whispering again as we turn the corner.

"Her eyes were very alluring, weren't the Elladan?"

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Today's song isssss I don't mind by Usher. Does anyone have any idea what's going to happen next? The flower was important. Can you guess what it was? Symptoms are agression, disorientation, and dilated pupils so far. Next chapter Thia is going to have the long awaited talk. Review, follow, and fave. Till Next time!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>AN: So, since Thia can speak all languages, I am separating them by fonts and such. Elves and orcs may seem similar but I doubt you will be confused, since I don't really plan to have them talking to each other. Any additions to this chapter will be noted later.<p>

Elves: "~_Speak like this_~"

Dwarves: "**Speak like this**"

Orcs: "-_Speak like this_-"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

We are led to a dining area and seated for our meal. The room was spacious but only held two tables. At the smaller raised table Gandalf, Elly, and Thorin sit. The rest of us poor souls sit at the kiddy table. The table was long and solid wood, which is a good thing when dealing with dwarves. They are a rowdy bunch. At each place stands delicate glasses that I assume are for wine, though the dwarves would probably prefer ale or something of the like. '_I don't drink either way_.' Next to each seating place are artfully folded napkins made of some form of cloth. We sit down in a semi orderly fashion and examine the food on our plates. I somehow end up between Bifur and Dwalin, but I'm pretty sure the bald dwarf did it on purpose.

They are all eager to begin the meal and search the dishes in front of us for a hot steaming meal. What they find is a dieticians wet dream. Green vegetables littered with tomatoes and cheese sit beside bowls of fresh fruit, breads, sauces, and pitchers of liquid. I am not a lover of salad either but I fill my plate nonetheless and dig in. Balin, Bilbo, Bifur, and Dori begin to eat as well. Poor little Ori needs a bit of coaxing from his eldest brother.

"Try it. Just a mouthful."

"I don't like green food." he complains

"Do they have any chips?" the young dwarf inquires.

Shaking my head, I reach towards the middle of the table and grasp the water jug to pour into my cup. Sipping the refreshing liquid, I continue glancing around the table. Poor Dwalin is in a such a state of refusal, that he literally shoves his hand into the bowl in search of the tasty bits.

"Where's the meat?" he asks in disbelief.

I ignore him in favor of stuffing my face and throwing the lettuce that Bifur places on my plate, back on his own. It's a nice gesture but he's giving me dark purple lettuce and I only like the whitish ones. The darkish ones are too bitter.

"**You are thin, little one. Eat more.**" he explains softly

"I am just the right size. Besides, I doubt anything on this table will make me gain weight."

"**True. Elves do not know how to feed their guests.**"

"I don't mind too much. I just wish we had more meat."

We both laugh under our breaths while the rest of the company gives up on digging for meat and settle for gnawing on the food provided. I pay mild attention to the conversation on the high table and giggle as Balin calls Bilbo's sword a '_letter opener._' I give the leaders a few more minutes to finish up their discussion of swords before I make my way over. When Dwalin isn't looking and Bifur is chomping away on his acquired nut, I slip away from my seat.

Making my way up to the high table I wait to be noticed. Thorin, who is avoiding conversing with Elly as much as possible, notices me first. He inclines his head and I dip into a half bow-half curtsy. Gandalf observes the exchange and decides that now is a fine time to introduce me.

"Ah, this is the young Thia Malcolmson. She has been offering her assistance on our adventure."

"Good evening." I say politely.

Always polite, even when I don't feel like being so. You only have the enemies you make. I can't bring myself to call him 'Lord' however. I know it's just a title, but my only Lord is God and I'm pretty sure he isn't an elf. He examines me for a moment before replying to my greeting.

"Good evening. What assistance could a human woman offer to a company of dwarves, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind you asking, so excuse me if I don't answer." My temper flares again. I don't even notice until I see Thorin smirk and Gandalf frown. If Thorin is amused, I'm being way too rude. Quickly lowering my gaze I apologize.

"Pardon me, sir. I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Yes, you have been quite aggressive today." Gandalf says, eyes calculating. "Maybe it is a response to todays earlier misgivings."

"Maybe." I reply uncommitedly.

Elly stares me down for a moment longer before giving me a small smile. Always the elegant host, he is most gracious. If I wasn't in such a terrible mood I'd... probably in a much happier one.

"You must be tired. Why don't I have someone show you to your room? There you can rest, relax... and bathe."

"That would be lovely." I say, ignoring the fact that he underhandedly told me I was dirty. What can I say? I am.

"She will be staying with the company." Thorin interrupts.

"No, I won't." He opens his mouth to argue but I'm having none of it "I have spent so much time with you guys that I'm actually starting to smell like a man. It might not bother you, but I'd rather not question my gender."

Although they do not fully understand what a '_guy'_ is, they can guess from the context clues. Thorin concedes to my reasoning rather swiftly, but he doesn't look happy about it. I'm not feeling generous, however I want this to run smoothly so I offer a little compromise.

"After you all have your talk, you and Gandalf can come find me. We'll have that discuss that keeps getting put off, alright?"

Both wizard and dwarf agree to this arrangement without a shred of defiance. '_It's about time._' Twisting to face Elly again, I smile slightly and dip before going back to the lower table. I tell Bilbo what's going on and wish him a good night.

"I'll see you later alright? Be good and don't let Thorin bully you." He blushes at my care but nods and I turn to Balin "Alright Papa Balin, you make sure Thorin doesn't do anything too crazy."

The elder dwarf looks at me in surprise before smiling gently, patting my arm, and nodding. I nudge them both on the head with my knuckles before following the elf that quietly appeared to take me to my room. We exit the dining hall just as Bofur leaps onto the table and starts a song about some inn. We stroll slowly around the curves and bends of the hallway. I can't keep up with how many turns we make. It's not new to me, I have a horrible sense of direction on a good day. My grandmother says I inherited from her. '_Having said that, it's usually not this disorienting._' Eventually, the elf maiden finds my room and drops me off at the door.

"Here is your room, my lady. Someone will arrive soon with clothing and hot water for your bath. My name is Merilin. Is there anything else you require?"

"Oh, um no but. Merilin means... Nightingale, right?"

It is the strangest sensation understanding the word not only as a name but also for it's meaning. She looks genuinely surprised if her eyebrows are any indication. She is quiet and for a split second I think she is not going to answer. I frown and open my mouth to express my displeasure when she answers all of a sudden.

"Thats right. I was not made aware that you speak Sindarin." she says melodiously.

"Oh I don't. At least, I don't think I do. I've only tried to speak whatever language I'm speaking now. But I understand all of the languages spoken around here." I ramble.

"That's an interesting gift. I'd be very in helping you determine the extension of it."

"That's really nice of you, Merilin. We'll probably be staying for a week or two, so theres plenty of time. I'll see you around."

With that, I enter the room and wait to remove miles of dirt, grime, and confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm relaxing on my bed when a knock on the door startles me into attention. The sun has been down for a while and I have been dressed for hours. I had to ask Merilin for a little help getting into the dress provided. Not being a dress person anyway, it was extremely difficult. I have uncomfortably been waiting for them to arrive. I feel really twitchy and feverish. '_I don't want to spend my vacation sick. I'll ask Oin if he has something for it later._' I move to the door and open it for my late night guests. The dwarf king and wizened wizard stand in the doorway; one looking amused and the other slightly aggravated.

"Two weeks right?" I say without preamble.

"Unfortunately." he huffs.

"Indubitably. You look very lovely, my dear." Gandalf replies with a smirk.

"Thank you kindly. Now, are you coming in or am I coming out?"

"Out." Thorin says looking me up and down before walking away.

With a shrug in Gandalf's direction, I follow the dwarf. We come along a small garden and find a collection of benches. Situating ourselves, I find myself the focus of two stares. My temper, and temperature, rise again but I keep my cool.

"What do you want to know." I ask.

"How much of the future do you know?" Thorin asks immediately.

"I know the next two years in detail and the next fifty vaguely. Next question."

"Tell me." He demands

"No." I reply without remorse.

He growls and leaps from his seat, taking an intimidating step in my direction. I sit up straighter and glare at him, unafraid. Gandalf makes calming gestures but neither of us are calmed. Still, he returns to his seat and thinks of another question.

"How do you know Khuzdul?" he continues, eyes full of fire.

"I'm unsure of the specifics, but I think I know all the languages of this world."

"What do you mean, '_unsure_'?" Gandalf cuts in with a frown.

"I mean that I have been able to understand every word spoken by every person since I got to this world. Hobbit, dwarf, elf, and even orc. They all seem to be speaking the same language to me, just with different... feelings I guess. I can't think of the word. Not any animals though. Birds still tweet. Black speech hurts my ears though."

"I'll bet it does." Thorin huffs "If you will not tell me the future, then what use are you?"

"I can't tell you that either. I am as useful or useless a you make me. However, I have a problem that might actually be helpful to you." I say lazily.

"What is this problem you have, Miss Thia?" Gandalf questions curiously.

"Teleportation."

"Teleportation?" they repeat comically.

"Your ears heard right, no need to repeat. I seem to be able to teleport. I've done it twice already; once the first night I got here and a second time in the house before the trolls." I explain as patiently as I can manage.

"You have got to be kiding me" Thorin says, walking away.

I concentrate hard and hope I can make it work. Thorin stops short of his stride, in an attempt to not walk into me, as I suddenly appear in front of him. His eyes widen and as do good old Gandalf's. It's the first time I have teleported purposefully and I'm quite proud of myself. '_Mental fist pump_'. Thorin looks at me with suspicion before whirling around to face Gandalf.

"What sort of sorcery is this? Have you brought a witch into my company?!"

"I assure you that I have not, now lower your voice Master Oakenshield." The wizard then says curiously "My dear, where did you learn to do this?"

"I'm not a witch, thank you very much. And I didn't learn it from anywhere. I couldn't do this in my world. I haven't had much time to think of how it could help on this quest but I'm sure it'll keep me from getting in your way. Which, may I remind you Thorin, is what you said I had to do in order to stay with the company." I remind.

He growls and knocks over the bench in anger. It thuds dully compared to his foot steps. He paces a few times before walking over to a tree and punching it. The wooden structure shakes violently and leaves fall off their branches. '_The tree didn't do anything to him_.' I furiously storm over to the dwarf and shove him away from the tree. Its like shoving a wall, and he merely rocks in place.

"Hey jerk face, first bridges now trees!? Maybe you should stop taking your anger out on inanimate objects!" I shout.

"Now why don't you two just-" Gandalf starts.

"Do not think to put your hands on me little girl. I can make you easily regret it if I take my anger out on you!" He growls out.

He takes a threatening step forward and reaches his arm out swiftly to grab me. I don't even have to think about it. Teleporting a few feet backwards I grab his arm and use his surprise and weight to my advantage. I utilize his momentum to pull him off balance, follow his body, and throw him over my shoulder without letting go of his arm. I finish with a foot in his throat. '_All those years of karate are finally paying off._' With the threat removed, I realize not only what I have done, but also the fact that I can't see Thorin's face. Its hidden from my view by my dress, which he is under. I just flashed a King. Granted I wasn't going commando, but I don't make a show of exposing my panties to random guys.

Dropping his arm, I leap away with a gasp and end up tripping over nothing, ending up falling on my butt. From my position I see a red faced Thorin, an annoyed but amused Gandalf, and stupid Nori silently laughing across the garden. '_Can't a girl catch a break?_' The fire in my veins turns into a severely watered down version of courage. I only have enough to stand as straight as I can, mutter a good night and high tail it out of there. My vision is blurry from tears or anger and I can't find my way back to my room. My fever is making it all the harder to walk and I end up slumping down in the middle of the hallway to weep.

"Why are you crying, lassie?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I look up and immediately feel relief. My dad is leaning over me with a worried expression. I sputter unintelligibly and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his beard which seems to grown exponentially in the short time I've been gone. He hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and legs, and carries me off to wherever. I couldn't care less, he's somehow here and I'm safe. The rest doesn't matter. '_Still... since when does he use the word lassie._'

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOO this is a long one, but don't get used to it. I had to shove a lot into it. I hope it doesn't seem too crowded for you guys. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though. Especially the shoving part. Thank you Shiningheart of ThunderClan and CatLady4 for their reviews. Also thanks to a very desperate reader, jollyloser, kiraracat500, patchwork knightess, rozalove, saddles18, shemarauder, sneakyturtle, thejaneofalltrades, amti, babayaga89, holyfuckzilla, jaejoog1, and vsama for favoriting! I listened to quite a few songs for this chapter but lets settle for What I like about you by The Romantics. Thanks so much for staying with me so far everyone. Until next time!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18<strong>

My dad carries me through the long winding halls like he did when I was a child. I remember how he used to also carry me on his shoulders and it made me feel like I was on top of the world. Although I haven't grown since the 6th grade, he has gotten older; rarely does he pick me up like he used to. I snuggle into his beard and complain about basically everything.

"Daddy, it's been so hard lately. All this traveling, bad attitudes, and avoiding certain death. I want to help, honestly I do. The stupid monarch just won't let me. I don't know what to do, he's so stubborn."

"That may be true lassie, but don't take it to heart. He has led a life that has made him very wary of what he does not know. Dwarves are secretive beings, and he even more so."

"Oh don't I know it. But they aren't all so bad. There is this dwarf named Balin, he's like thorin's go-to guy for advice, and he's super nice. Reminds me of you on a good day. And there's Bofur, a mining toy maker, he can make me laugh even in the worst situations. Oh! And Bilbo. Sweet Bilbo, he's in over his head but the quest names him to succeed." I ramble.

"Is that so?" He asks mysteriously.

"You bet, but you saw the movies with me. You know the story and how important he is, or are you getting forgetful in your old age?" I question with a playful tug on his beard.

He chuckles warmly and the vibrations soothe me as we enter a noisy open area. Sitting around a particularly awkward fire is a puppy, my mother, a kitten, and poop. Its a strange scene to say the least. I ignore them all for smiling broadly at my mother. '_I've missed her fiercely._' Wiggling until my father sets me on my feet, I run to her and throw my hands around her neck. '_Social anxiety is no match for being transported through dimensions._' Her neck is incredibly thick and she seems confused as to why I'm hugging her. I don't do it often.

"Hello, to you too lass." she says, delicately patting my back.

"Mommy, how did you get here?"

"MOMMY?! Balin, what is going on here?" she shrieks.

"Calm down Dori. The lass seems to be hallucinating, I was looking for Oin to have a look at her." Daddy says "She thinks I'm her father."

"Well that doesn't sound good." the sweater clad kitten meows. "Are you alright Miss Thia?"

"Don't worry about me kitty, I'm fine. Just having a bad day is all."

The kitten seems a little put out judging by his pout. I let one arm slip from my mother's neck to pat his head lightly. It only lasts a moment before the puppy lets out a growl and the poor kitten flinches. I fully release my mother in favor of facing the puppy, and what a big puppy it is. '_Must be a great dane german shepherd hybrid judging by the shaggy coat_.' He is large and solidly build, however he is missing hair from the top of his head. Who would do this to the poor thing? Rushing over I make shushing noises when he rears back in defense, before scratching him behind his ears.

"Daddy! Look at this poor puppy. Someone has shaved his little head." I stroke the spot and the puppy shakes in fear. "And he's so afraid that he's shaking!"

" 'm not a dog." it growls.

"Leave... the puppy... alone, lassie."

I turn towards my father and find him red in the face from anger. He's clutching his stomach in an attempt to hold in how furious he is. I never knew what an animal lover he is. The puppy is still twitching under my palm and so I let him go, and go to my father's side in an attempt to calm him. I carefully sidestep the poop on the floor that is... laughing? This is getting weird.

"I know its making you angry, dad. But its ok. We'll catch the person who did this and make him pay. Especially for taking that huge dump on the floor. Who even does that?" I say pointing to the poop with a sneer. "Disgusting."

The poop suddenly stops laughing but the animals and my parents burst into to a cackling mass. Its quite the sight to see. My parents, sharing a chuckle. That hasn't happened in years. Not wanting to interrupt their prolonged laughter, I exit the room quietly to search for the poop culprit. I mean seriously, who is that rude? Walking through the corridors, I enter the candy aisle. I love candy. The most delicious looking round lollipops are hiding behind a vase. I haven't had candy in months, even before I started this little adventure. I walk up to them and prepare to take a bite when they bounce in surprise and start talking. '_Woah. First poop, now candy. Welcome to wonderland, Alice._'

"Ah, Miss Thia. How are you this evening?" the yellow one says.

"Fine." I say deciding which to devour first.

"Oooooo" the deep purple one notices my staring "are you here to have another look at our dwarven rears?"

"No. I'm here for something sweet." I say before pouncing.

I jump onto Yellow and begin lapping at the surface. It sputters as we fall but doesn't struggle. Then again, why would candy struggle? I continue licking past the hard outside of the lollipop until reach the soft center and I startlingly taste spinach. SPINACH?! I launch myself from my spot and grip the wall. My candy lays on the floors for a moment before sitting up.

"Wha hap'n? Why'd you stop?" it whines.

"Because you are a lie! Yellow means banana, not spinach!" I yell.

Storming off, I leave the disappointing candy behind. Spinach flavored candy. No one wants spinach flavored candy. Its an abomination! I only get about a couple of yards before the purple candy starts shouting. I turn to find yellow still on the floor but purple waving it's arms at me.

"I don't taste like spinach. Try me!" it cries desperately.

"I don't need to. I hate grape flavored candy."

I turn and walk away from its dejected wail and it's companion's laugh. Walking aimlessly makes me hungry. Especially after those lies of candy. It's the middle of the night and I can't tell if I should go to sleep or find some food first. The decision is made for me when I catch sight of a heavenly spot; a bed AND pancakes. '_I'll just have a midnight snack in bed_.' I approach slowly and offer a silently prayer that these things don't talk too.

"Oi, lass" the pancakes says "what are ye doin' up so late?"

Is it too much to ask that my food doesn't talk? I stop approaching the pancake and turn my attention to the bed. Walking over I plop down on it and pout. It offers a small moan like creak but is otherwise silent. Tilting my head in the direction of the pancake I answer its question. Must... Be... Nice. It IS my favorite food after all.

"I had a run in with some nasty candy." I complain.

"Oh? Thats too bad." it says, steaming invitingly.

"Uh huh. But I'm feeling much better now that I ran into you."

"Oh... well" the pancake pauses "Glad I could help?"

I quickly grow tired of playing with my food and stand up abruptly, and walk over. The pancake remains in place until I grab it around the edges. Its tilts a little aways from me but seems perfectly content with the situation. '_Pancake knows it's place.'_

"You know what?" I say.

"Uh, no. What?"

"I'm tired of playing this game. You know how much I want you. You're the only reason I'm here any way." I say inhaling deeply.

"What? Lass, I don't know what you-"

"Don't play dumb with me! You think I don't notice you, sitting over here looking all scrumptious?!"

"Oh lassie. I'm sorry! I really can't help looking this great. Its a gift." it replies sickeningly sweet.

"I've had it! I will have you! Right here, right now! On this bed!"

"Are you sure, I mean I don't mind at all but are you sure?"

I don't bother answering; I push it towards the bed and hop on top. Similarly like the candy, it does not offer any resistance, merely engulfs me in its heat. I'm only in middle earth because of my eagerness for pancakes, I wonder if I eat this one, will I get to go home. '_Lets get this party started._' I bury my face in its heated folds and bite down. HARD.

"Woah there lassie. I've got no problem being rough, but can we not do this on my brother?"

"Your brother is bed? What a strange pancake." I raise my head confused.

"Bed? Pancake? No, lass. It's me, Bofur. Please don't tell me you think I'm a pancake." it begs.

"If you're not a pancake, then I need nothing from you." I frown and get up.

The pancake groans from his spot before also getting up. He grumbles something about '_teasing women_' and '_how could this happen again_.' It seems to have led a very odd life. Grabbing my hand, its leads me through the halls, back the way I came. '_Maybe it is taking me to better pancakes?_' I follow without much struggle and wave to the candies when we pass. They run to catch up and my rag tag group of food continues on. We come across a group of aliens that make us stop short. My food gets all frazzled and the aliens in return, look a little more aggressive. Feeling that things could get ugly, I step in and use my negotiating skills.

"People people. We are all friends here. No need to fight."

"They are no friends of ours." Yellow states

"A wise man named Peter Griffin once said: There's only one thing to do- learn their language, earn their trust, and breed with their women. In time our differences will be forgotten."

Apparently, that is not the answer either group was expecting to come out of my mouth. They all stare in silence before erupting into boisterous laughter. '_Well, at least they aren't glaring anymore._' I decide that I should be the first to take the leap.

"Fear not. I will begin the blending process. Bring me your finest woman, and I will make her my mate."

"Lass" Purple says between gasps "you don't have the equipment to breed a woman."

I gasp before slowly looking down my body. I back away from the group and turn to face a wall. Gently, I pull my pants away from my waist and peer insides. The candy is right! Spinning around a give such a desperate wail that the group a a whole stutters into silence.

"I've lost my penis!" I bawl before crumpling to the floor, fainting.

* * *

><p>Well. Um... yea. So theres this. It got a little out of hand. I din't listen to any music so this mess can only be blamed on my brain. I had a ton of writing it though. And I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will have the rest of the gang in it. You're welcome to try and guess who each character is, and if you can't tell me. theres no point if you don't know who is who. So, review, fave, and follow. Until next time!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>AN: One of the very few times I plan to write in first person view that ISN'T Thia's. It's hard and annoying to say the least. I'll probably suffer through once or twice again before the story is done.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

I am conversing with Oin about his dwindling medical supplies when I hear boisterous laughter coming from the company. It is late, but they have been through alot lately and deserve a good rest. '_The noise is probably disturbing the pointed eared bastards. Good._' I continue the conversation and ignore when the girl steps out of the landing and creeps down the hall. She is not officially part of the company so she is officially my problem. I put her and her flip out of my mind and do not think about her again Balin asks for.

"Have you seen the lass? I was going to have her come see Oin." He asks sounding worried.

"I doubt he can do anything about her uselessness. Whats the matter with her now? Got a scratch? " I say rolling my eyes.

"If only. I thought she must have gotten into someones pipe and got a little more than she bargained for but then I found this."

He pulls out a cloth with a familiar bell shaped dim yellow flower with an almost black center. It has been flattened, as if someone had been crushing it in their pocket or hand. I feel as though I have seen it somewhere before but I can't remember. I examine it a bit longer before raising an eyebrow at my adviser.

"Well... What is it?" I ask impatiently.

"I did not know at first glance either but when Master Baggins saw it he demanded that I put it down and wash my hands."

"So the halfling was flustered by a bit of dirt. Nothing new." I say starting to turn away.

"Poisonous." I swiftly turn back "He said its a Belladonna bud from the hidden passage. The plant as a whole is highly toxic, especially if ingested."

"What are the symptoms?" I ask giving him my full attention.

The seer had been acting out of character lately. I never thought she would be blatantly rude, especially to an elf. '_Not that I minded_.' She also seemed a little more aggressive. Not that the altercation in the garden is even worth mentioning.

"Aggression, fever, hallucinations, convulsions, and..." he pauses longer than I am comfortable with.

"And what?" I demand

"Death."

The single word has me reeling. '_Death?_' I knew it was a mistake to bring her. The journey would be filled with too many dangers, most of which she is not prepared for. Someone as delicate and as easily breakable as her should not be put into danger. She was so small that a strong gust of wind could blow her over. But a flower? Surely she is smart enough not to put just anything in her mouth. Did she accidently ingest the plant when she slid down? My thought is cut off when my nephews bursts into the clearing out of breath.

"Lady Thia has been taken to the infirmary!" Fili huffs out.

I command the company to stay in the clearing, only taking Balin and Oin with me to find the girl. An elf is waiting by the door and I would have ignored him if he had not spoken.

"I am here to escort you to the healing wards where you companion is being held." he says haughtily.

He then turns and begins down the corridor. With an exasperated look at Balin, we follow. We arrive within five minutes and I find the halfling and wizard already by the seer's bedside. I approach and see that her golden brown skin is flushed from her fever and she is muttering incoherently. Oin converses with the Elven healer about remedies and before long one is administered to halfling flees the room right after the begin and the wizard is quick to follow. She painfully gags and repeated releases the content of her stomach until nothing else remains.

"Let her rest." Oin say before leaving.

The girl lays on the bed fitfully before he eyes peel back with a radiant heat and she warily gazes around the room.

"Why do you wear the skin of a king, dragon?" She asks upon seeing me.

"Girl" I scoff, ignoring the eerie glow of her eyes "There is no dragon here. He is miles away. Do not be so eager to meet him." I say and turn to leave the room

If she is well enough to insult me, she is fine. '_I was worried for nothing._' She appears before me again, just as she did in the garden. Her body sways and for an instant I think she is going to fall. Her next words stop me from offering any assistance however.

"You are as cold hearted as the mountain that which you seek. Your hide is as tough as scales. Yours words carry the heat of a thousand furnaces. So why do you wear his skin?"

"I grow tired of your games! Balin, lets us go."

I go to grip Balin's shoulder in an attempt to leave with my kin, but a hand on my arm whirls me away from him, with surprising strength. I glare at the girl as she places herself before me again in anger.

"Touch not those whom I have deemed to be under my protection! I will not allow you to bespell them to their deaths. Even now you burn me with your eyes. I ask you once more, why do you wear his skin!?"

"Lass, it is Thorin. He hides nothing-" Balin starts.

"The skin of a king, when he is not and can not claim to be so." She cuts off.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I AM a King! Do not speak as though you know me little girl!" I grind out.

She does not even flinch at my tone. Instead, the seer closes the gap between us and brings a hand to my face. Refusing to back down, I stand stone still and wait for her to attempt to strike me. I nearly jolt in surprise when her hand gently caresses my face.

"I see you for what you were, what you are, and what you will be. You may play many parts but your blood remains as molten as that of your ancestors." she moves my hair from my face "I could have saved you and your kin, if only you had let me. Why wouldn't you let me save you?" she says with tears leaking from her glowing eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer; All anger seeping out of my voice.

"Their deaths on your hands" she traces my palms lightly with her fingertips "No other can be blamed. A dragon you shall become, and a dragon you shall remain."

We stand face to face for a short eternity. The meaning of her words sinking in and leaving a sickening feeling in their place. Balin intakes his breath sharply and I am faintly aware that he has understood her meaning too. '_I will fall to gold sickness. And my kin shall perish._' The realization is enough to bring me to my knees but I refuse to bend to them before I have all the answers.

"Who?" I demand, grabbing thin shoulders and shaking her violently "Who shall die? How can I... How can I prevent this!? Tell me!"

She merely gazes at me with teary eyes. The girl opens her mouth once, twice, and a third time but nothing comes out. Finally, her lips part a fourth and final time and she utters a small answer so low I am surprised I hear it.

"When the dragon is slain, another will be born. An oath will be broken, and your line will be torn. Your destiny awaits, but I'll do all I can. I beg of you, please, trust this daughter of man."

With her part said, her watery eyes dim of their previous glow before closing all together. Her body becomes limp in my arms and I hold her delicately to my chest before returning her to the bed. Turning away, I ignore Balin's seeking gaze and leave the room without another word.

* * *

><p>How'd you guys like it? I hope it was alright, I'm not very good at portraying many different people in first person. To be honest, I'm terrible with writing in present tense. I often have to read and reread my writing to make sure all the verbs are correct. It's terribly difficult. ANYWHO, we now know that Thia was poisoned with Bilbo's mom. By Nori! Plot twist! Ok ok, not by Nori. But still, he helped. I can't say why I mad her eyes glow. I don't know why I gave her teleportation powers. It works well though. And when I figure it out, you guys will be the first know. Until next time!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

I wake slowly. It's really awful, like being in a coma but still slightly aware. '_Not that I have ever been in a coma._' I can hear low voices but I can't open my eyes to see who is talking. My body is warm, probably from my fever, but my eyes are burning. The voices grow louder until its sounds like they, it... it's only one voice, is screaming. I want to cover my ears but my arms are so heavy that I can't move them. Thankfully I do not have to endure the loud volume for long, because the voice dies down to nothing and I'm left in silence. I am unsure of what to do; being awake but unable to move is frustrating, frightening, and boring all at the same time. I'm suddenly snatched from the darkness by are horribly blinding light whose source is, surprisingly, behind my eyes. When I can see, and move, again I find myself in an enormous hall standing before a house sized oval table. Seated at the table are eight goliath impersonators. Some beam with beauty and some reek of strength but they all exude a sense of raw power that has me between cowering and looking on in fascination.

"Either my name is David, or you guys are the Valar." I say smoothly.

Of course thats who they are, because any other option is probably too sane to be plausible. The tallest woman at the table lets out a high tittering laugh that floats around the room lightly. Her bearded companion gives a gruff chuckle of his own.

"You are correct, child." she voices "we are the high ones of Arda."

As crazy as it seems, I'm not even surprised. I'd say not much can surprise me anymore but then something would probably surprise me. Like when they say '_how can this get any worse?_' and then it starts raining. I gape at the group without blinking, hoping they didn't bring me here to complain. The straight haired Vala waves his hand and a gust of wind picks me up and places on the table. '_Did I say David? I meant Jack. Where's my beanstalk?_'

"Are you content with the situation, young one?" he asks

"As long as I don't have to call you all '_God_' I'm good. I have but one true father and he does not share a table." I reply.

I can clearly see I have shocked them, but I stand firm. You can ship me off to a different universe, give me awesome powers, and send me on an adventure of a lifetime, but you can not take my religion. The group peers at me in silence before accepting my answer as fact and not insult. Which is really good because I don't want to be squashed by any affronted hands.

"This is acceptable" giant elf says "since we are not gods, though we are often worshipped as such. We ... borrowed you from your world and once your journey is complete, you may return to the home which your father created for you so long ago."

"Thank you" I say genuinely, to which he inclines his head "Can you please introduce yourselves? I feel rude not knowing your names."

The elf giant stands up and once more inclines his head. He then reaches beside himself and pulls a gorgeous woman with the hair of the night sky to his side. She lowers her head as well before they introduce themselves.

"I am called Manwë, King of the Valar." his blue eyes shifted to the woman at his side. "This is my wife.

"Greetings, child." her voice is deep and silky "I am known as Varda, Queen of the stars."

And I totally believe her. Her eyes shine as bright as any star I've ever seen. Her voice seems like it could take me on a trip into oblivion and I doubt that I would mind. She compliments her spouse well. Where she is curved, he is straight. I bob into an awkward bow in return. They smile softly before retaking their seats. The second pair that rises are the tall woman and her hairy companion. She is dressed in a green robe with flowers braided into her hair while he... is shirtless. '_Greaaaat_.'

"Many call me Yavanna. I am Queen of the earth. And this" She gestures to figure beside her "is my husband."

"You can call me Mahal or Aulë. Which ever you prefer. It matters not to me, for all our given names have long since been forgotten." he says gruffly but without anger.

The pair seats themselves and I almost stumble over a gigantic spoon in my haste to make it across the table to the next group. I had to stop myself from blurting out how much this Vala reminded me of Poseidon. His body was like formed water: It has the stationary shape given by ice but keeps the visual fluidity of water.

"Ulmo, King of the sea." he says kindly but without bow or pretense, before taking his seat.

"Oromë, Lord of the forests." with a small bow, he also takes his seat.

I scramble to the last pair at the table and try not to puff from exertion. I always had enough trouble meeting new people without having to run too. Looking up at the set, I almost bolt. The are dark and dreary; both appearing to be the embodiment of pure sadness. Still, I attempt to give them the respect I showed their companions. The man, if I can even call him that, stares at me from darkened holes that at one time may have been eyes. The woman at his side is thin and sickly; her clothes hang on her delicate shoulders which shake as silent sobs wrack her body.

"Mandos" he whispers and I shiver at his icy tone "ruler of the dead. If you perish in this world, it is I who will see you in the next."

I avoid his gaze like the plague but nod my head nonetheless. '_So this guy is Hades.'_ I feel like I just stepped into a mythological history textbook rather than a fantasy. A small hiccup brings my attention back to the Addams family.

"I am Nienna, sister of Mandos." she pauses to wipe away a tear. "Lady of grief, pity, and courage."

She offers me a small watery smile and despite my initial aversion, I smile back. It feels right that those three emotions should go together. They fit well, and I'm happy she isn't all gloom and doom. With everyone introduced, I feel as if I should return the favor.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Thia Malcolmson, Queen of myself." I place a hand on my chest and bow with an arm outstretched "It would seem that I am at your service. So, what can I do you for?"

"Save the line of Durin." They all say at once.

"I'm actually already on that mission." I say, trying not to point of the obvious.

"Indeed you have taken to you position as if you were born to it. We do have a question for you." Yavanna says, leaning on her elbows.

"Please, allow me to answer it." I reply.

"Will you save the line of Durin?" They ask again.

I almost immediately go to question why they would ask the same inquiry twice but pause at the last moment. I doubt they would make a mistake, meaning they asked two different things. They made their desires known, and then inquired as to my willingness. '_They are giving me a choice._' Can I save them? I don't even have a plan and running around all willy nilly will only get me but so far. It's fun now but soon it will be some serious traveling. Battles will take place and I can't even wield a fork, let alone an actual weapon. Sure I can teleport, but how often? How far? Can I face hypothermia, starvation, and death for a bunch of characters in a bedtime story?

"Yes."

My answer is given loudly and with so much determination that I startle myself with the force of the proclamation. The Valar all grin like creepy old men and I can't help but to join in. Mahal breaks out in boisterous laughter before reaching across the table and plucking me from my spot. It's still a little frightening to be this high up.

"I knew you would agree. Take this as a gift." he says snuggling me in his beard.

When I escape the hairy prison, a braid adorns my head with as chocolate brown diamond bead at the end. I finger it and find both bead and braid securely in place.

"Neither can be removed unless you will it to be so. They show that you have strength above all."

With a final snuggle, he passes me off to his wife. I tumble into her hands and she gently strokes my hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on my stomach. I nearly blush at the heat of her lips before composing myself and gazing at her for an explanation.

"May each life you protect, grow to their ultimate potential."

I am then passed to the King and Queen who collectively claim to have given me the gift of all the languages under the stars. '_That explains it_.' I kind of wish I could understand the animals too but then the world would be a really noisy place. And I'd probably feel bad eating them. They place me befor Ulmo and Oromë.

"Never shall you have fear of water, for neither it nor anything residing in its depths may harm you." Ulmo states.

"Neither tree nor forest dweller shall offer you any wound." Oromë gifts similarly.

They each lightly touch my forehead and I sway union my spot. I thank them before being passed back down to Mandos and Nienna. I honestly have no idea what they could gift me. I do not wish for immortality or the lack of suffering. Both would take away my humanity. I look at the two in trepidation and wait. Mandos speaks first.

"I will ignore the first time you knock at my kingdom's door." He says simply.

Alright. So I have a get out of death free card. He places his thumb on my head and I feel a cold shiver run through me before it is gone. Shaking it off, I turn to his weepy sister. She faces me with teary eyes and I fear her gift more than the others.

"I gift you heart ache." she says through her tears "But I also give you the courage to see through it."

I can nothing but nod. I close my eyes when she touch's me and refuse to cry at the pain in my chest. I am slowly passed once again into the hands of Yavanna, who holds me to her chest in a warm hug. Her heart beats rhythmically and I am almost lulled into sleep.

"Your father chose well. May the gifts you were born with, and the ones we have given, serve you well. Fear not, for we shall be watching."

I open my eyes and gaze around the room to find that I am once again in Rivendell. The bed is covered in luminescent flowers that slowly disintegrate. I reach up and feel the tight braid in my hair. '_Guess it wasn't a dream._' I feel completely rested and I don't feel any residing effects from my cold. I remember hallucinating about animals, food and aliens. After the aliens, I can't remember much.

"Hope I'm not forgetting anything important."

My stomach growls, so I push back the sheets to find myself in a light mid-thigh length night dress. '_I've slept in less_.' Hopping out the bed, I go search for food. I sneak through the halls trying not to wake anyone. The sky is a deep blue, signifying that it's still early morning. Not wanting to get caught in such a small outfit, I quicken my pace to the kitchen. When I get there, I find a few pieces of meat, bread, and cheese and shove them onto a plate. Pouring cup of water, I start to rush back to my room, taking bites as I go.

"THIA MALCOLMSON!"

I'm caught off guard by the voice and nearly drop my reward. I swallow my food and slowly turn towards the voice to see Bilbo standing with his arms crossed, looking scandalized. I smile at him sheepishly and tug at the hem of the gown.

"Oh. Hey, Bilbo. How you doing buddy? Nice night out, huh?" He continues to glare, so I ramble on. "Actually its early. Really early. What are you doing awake?"

He places his hands on his hips and taps his large foot, while glaring at me disapprovingly. I duck my head like a child. His bunny ears twitch in agitation and- '_Wait, bunny ears?_' I glance up at his head and sure as day, a pair of bunny ears have made a home on his head. I guess I'm still a little sick. He grabs my arm and drags me back to my room squawking about how inappropriate I'm dressed.

"Well I never! Such a young woman running around in her bed cloths in the middle of the night. You gave me enough of a fright with you sleeping for nearly a week."

"I was asleep for a week?!" I screech

"Yes. Now that you're awake, we need to talk. And you will answer every question I ask."

Both Bilbo and I turn to face the voice. A figure steps from behind the pillar and Thorin comes into view. He looks tired, determined, and in no mood for games. I gaze into his eyes but quickly avert my own in both fear and nervousness. Quickly taking a swig from my cup before I hand it to Bilbo who looks to be rooted to the floor. I then do the one thing I know I shouldn't: Run.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaaaay, 20 chapters. Congratulations on my part for being so diligent. So we got to meet some of the Valar. They aren't all in there but work with me here. Tell me what you think. Anything you like, dislike... hate? or love. love is good. One of my lovely reviews gave me the idea to use the Valar. I don't think she meant like this though. Thanks Shining heart! :P So, until next time!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

I take off like a rocket and speed down the expanse of the corridor. A low guttural sound from Thorin is my only warning that he is actually giving chase. '_Bit light on his feet for a dwarf._' I glance over my shoulder to see how far he is before shrieking and picking up my pace to flee from his much too close face. Swiftly turning the corner, I hear the sounds of the earliest rising company members. I skid into the room and dive behind a snoring Bombur. Placing my plate beside me, I peak from around his mass and hiss at the surprised dwarves.

"We are playing hide-and-go-seek." I say before ducking again.

Thorin thunders into the room seconds later and stands in the entrance with his head on a swivel. The three dwarves, whom I have identified as Balin, Bifur, and Dori, silently access the situation. The king hums in thought before walking slowly into the room.

"I know you're in here. Come out, come out wherever you are." he says in a sing song voice.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the game?" Dori mutters.

I peer around Bombur once more and wait for Thorin to get a little further from the door, so I can make a break for it. He's singing to me, which is enough to freak me the heck out. I inch my way closer and get ready to run when my position is given away.

"She's right here, Uncle!"

I nearly curse in surprise. Looking up, I see the youngest Durins have awoken and are beginning the day with a big cup of jerk. Fili stands closest to me, pointing down at my spot so there is no confusion as to exactly where he means. I glare up at him but he returns it with a smirk.

"That's for saying I taste like spinach." he snorts.

Thorin doesn't hesitate in making his way across the room and over to me. Thinking quick, I punch Fili below the belt with a warrior cry that wakes the entire company. Thorin stops short and looks at me askew before I dash for the door.

"Tag!" I scream "Fili, you're it! No tag backs!"

"I thought this was hide-and-go-seek!" he moans after me from his crouched position.

I quickly exit the room with Thorin hot on my tail. His hand barely touches my arm before his ripped away by Kili tackling him. I stumble but catch myself and jog a few more steps away.

"Tag! You're it, Uncle!" he beams triumphantly.

It's hard to laugh and run, so I quit halfway up the hall. My yell did in fact wake the whole company and most seem to have joined in the impromptu game. '_Point for me_.' Thorin shoves his nephew off and begins to stalk after me again only to be taken down once more. This time by Dori.

"Found you, you're out." he snickers.

Bending over at the waist, I laugh painfully and watch the monarch struggle under his growing dwarf pile. '_From a safe distance._' Its so cute and I wish it would happen more often. I know it won't last forever but it's nice to watch the group and big burly dwarves tussle on the floor like children. Once he is free, Thorin lifts his eyes to my own and I am taken aback by the sight. His gaze is filled with something I have never seen on him before: mirth.

"New game." he calls, breaking the moment "Reverse tag. Target: Miss Thia."

My laughter dies in my throat as thirteen pairs of eyes turn their attention to me. I take a step back and then another and then a lot more as the group chases me down. It wouldn't be so scary if they weren't roaring and brandishing weapons. Calls of '_you can't escape us_' and '_get her_' just fuel my legs. I can't help but to let out a shrill scream as I run through the halls. Elves look on in amazement and confusion as I zip through the halls with a battalion of dwarves in my wake. '_Gandalf is going to kill me._' As if by magic, the wizard pops up from around the corner... with Elrond. I can't stop myself before I am crashing into the elf's body. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as he staggers, nearly toppling over, before steadying us both. The dwarves pull to a stop and glare at my capture before Ori speaks up.

"Does this mean we lost the game?" he squeaks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf decides that the game is over and lead Thorin and myself to an office-like room. We sit at the small table but say nothing. Growing annoyed, Gandalf breaks the silence.

"It is good to see you up and about, my dear." he says clearing his throat.

"Thanks. Its good to be up. My legs enjoyed the stretch."

"I'm glad you are feeling better Miss Malcolmson. I do ask however, that you keep your pace slower from now on. You have only just gotten over your sickness after all." the elf scolds gently.

"A sickness she would not have encountered had we never come here." Thorin spits.

"I wouldn't have been running if you weren't chasing me though." I say under my breath.

"I would not have chased you if you had not been running." he retorts "why were you eating Belladonna?"

"Ew Thorin! Bilbo's mom is dead, don't joke around like that." I exclaim making a face.

He pulls a face of his own before coughing into his fist. Gandalf chuckles from across the room and Elrond even cracks a smile, albeit a small one.

"The flower you carried, it was a Belladonna bud. The plant is extremely poisonous. Why did you... consume it?" he corrects.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I thought you meant... nevermind. Nori made me eat it."

"Nori?!" he says, voice raised.

"Well yes," understanding my mistake, I explain "in the cave I landed face first in the plant. When Nori fell on top of me, some of it got in my mouth. I thought I spit it all out but... hallucinations prove otherwise."

The three males exchange a look that has me worried. I've never done drugs because I like being in control. '_I really hope nothing weird happened_.'

"What do you remember?" Gandalf asks.

"Hmmm. Animals. Food. Aliens." I list.

"Nothing else?" Thorin asks, ignoring the unfamiliar word.

"Well, I did take a trip to go see the Valar. They gave me a couple of gifts. Oh! Aulë, or do you prefer Mahal?" the dwarf nods slowly "ok, so Mahal gave me this super awesome braid and bead."

I pull out my braid from behind my ear and bring it forth. The trio leans in closer for a better look; Thorin going as far as to touch the length. He fingers the braid before rolling the bead in his palm. '_Awkward_.' He sighs dreamily while continuing to gaze at it.

"Beautiful. Mahal has blessed you." he muses before pulling away.

"I suppose he blessed you too since they all brought me here for your sake." I reply

"This is something you should have led with." Gandalf chides before the dwarf can respond "What are the other gifts you were given?"

I start to give the group a rundown but am distracted by Thorin's intent stare at me. Or rather, my bead. Tucking it behind my ear seems to break the spell and I continue my rendition of Thia and the beanstalk until all has been said.

"There is much to think on." Gandalf hums

"I agree. You think, I'll go practice."

"Practice what?" Thorin calls after me

"Escape techniques!" I say before disappearing.

* * *

><p>100 pages. I have written 100 pages of fan fiction. Thats a lot of time spent inform of a computer. So, happy 100th page. I don't have much to say this time around. The song is Blow me by P!nk. Oh! but you can also play that run around music that one of my reviewers left. It fits perfectly. Thanks everyone! Leave your reviews, all of you. Don't just read! I wrote 100 page pages, give me a sentence or two. :) Until next time!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p>AN: Thia understands everyone because she was given that gift. Everyone understands what she is saying because her words transfer over into their language. They assume she's speaking whatever language they know best because her speaking English (which doesn't exist here) is beyond their understanding.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

"Find your happy place. Find your happy place. Empty your mind of all distractions. Huuuuum hummmm... And this isn't working"

I unfold my legs from their double lotus yoga position and open my eyes with an exhausted sigh. I've been sitting out here for the past hour and nothing has happened. I grab my plate, that I stole from Bombur long ago, and stroll around the compound in exasperation.

"It wasn't this hard any of the other times."

"**What was not so hard?**"

I lift my head and spot Bifur eating some plant a couple of feet from me. Shaking my head, I walk over to him but decline joining in. '_I believe I have learned my lesson._' He starts munching again, waiting for my response.

"You know about teleportation?" he nods so I carry on "Well I've done it before but I can't seem to make it work now. And no, I'm not a witch."

"**I would insult you with such a name. You are just... special.**"

I roll my eyes "That pause has me worried, Biffy."

"**Hmmm**." he grins at the nick name thoughtfully "**What were you thinking about each time?**"

"Usually? Not being where I was."

"**And this time?**"

I pause before answering "Being somewhere else."

"**Well then, little one, there in lies your problem**."

"Ugh!" I moan "Stop being all wizardy. Just tell me already if you know!"

"**Start trying to simply leave this location and" he swallows the last bit of leaf "stop thinking of where you would rather be.**"

"I see your point, but then where would I end up?"

"**Wherever you are not.**" he says smugly.

"Gee thanks."

He pats my head before tracing my new braid. He twists the bead between his fingertips gazing deeply into the pretty rock.

"**I have never seen, nor heard, of a brown diamond**."

"I think they are called chocolate diamonds, according to Kay jewelers." I smirk at his confused face "Mahal gave it me."

His eyebrows lift and his hand stops twirling the bead before he gives it a light tug. It stays firmly in place. I pull a straight face before tugging my hair out of his hand and shoving his arm away without any force.

"**A beautiful bead for a beautiful lass**." he comments, shoving me back.

"Aw shucks Bifur" I flop over at his much stronger shove "Take your charming self and go. I have to practice not being here."

"**As Mahal's scantily clad blessed one commands.**" The ax headed dwarf grins like a Cheshire cat and dips into a deep bow.

I lift my hand as if to hit him but he just laughs and takes off. I start to cross my legs again, but think better of it. I stand and lift my arms straight above my head, take a deep breath, and then start cartwheeling. I am still in a night dress of course, so I keep my speed up so gravity doesn't have time to dishonor me. Cartwheels and handstands are as gymnasticy as I can get but I enjoy it nonetheless. The topsy turvy feeling I get in my stomach always reminds me of flying. Before I can complete my fourth turn the setting changes and my head is whipped back by a sudden gust of air. I twist and turn painfully prior to realizing that I'm falling. '_OUT OF THE SKY._' Rivendell is below me, but approaching faster than I feel comfortable with.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I cry out breathlessly as gravity pulls me toward the earth.

"I want to be somewhere else! Somewhere else!"

Ohhhhhhhh dear. I can't remember Bifurs's words of wisdom. This not how I pictured dying. '_I'd settle for facing off with Azog at the moment._' Of freaking course this is when my blessing turned curse activates and I end up resting next to a clawed arm. I am thankful that the air knocked my breath away, or I'm sure my screams would have awoken the slumbering giant.

"Oh dear God." I whisper.

I am lying on an itchy fur pelt, beside Azog the defiler. Thror's killer, Thorin's arch nemesis, defiler of... people. '_This sucker is huge_.' The large pale orc is easily over 7 feet tall and 270 lbs of raw muscle from foot to bald head. His ears are pointed and stand out from his scarred face. Milky white skin incases a body so pale that it contains a waxy sheen glossed over the surface. His breaths are deep and rhythmic in sleep and I want them to stay like that. I was hoping we could follow Tolkien on this part but I guess we are adopting the movie version in this instance.

He rolls over suddenly and I leap back, barely escaping getting caught under his bulk. Unfortunately, I'm not so lucky in avoiding his mace that rests near by. I trip over the weapon and land hard and LOUDLY. His eyes shoot open and ice runs through my veins as they focus on me. I have never been so self conscious of my clothes as I am in this instant. He slowly rises with a growl and toothy grin at discovering just what is trapped in the tent with him. '_Don't cry. You can't see if you cry._' I bend down without breaking eye contact and lift up his heavy mace; holding it in front of me like a shield.

"-_What a delicious surprise. Do you think my weapon will defend you against me?_-" he cackles without joy "-_You will fall beneath it's weight and my own_.-"

"Can't we just... talk about this like civilized people?"

Booming laughter is my response. "-_The last thing I desire from you is to talk.-"_

His eyes shameless roam over my body and I silently curse whoever dressed me. Done with the pleasantries he saunters forward towards me. I refuse to close my eyes but I do scrunch my shoulders and try to make myself look as small as possible. I know egging him will probably not work in my favor at all, but it could still go either way.

"I will not fall beneath anyone." I squeak out a yell "Especially one who has fallen to a dwarf."

He stops advancing with only about half a yard between us. I try not to show my relief as he lifts his head in superior confusion. He glares at me while once again tasking in my person. His confusion turns into anger when he catches sight of my twinkling bead. '_Darn it_.' With a roar, he charges at me and I duck beneath his arms. His claw catches the side of my dress and it tears, exposing my ribcage. A tingling in my side tells me that he made contact but the lack of blood means it is only a graze.

"-_A she-dwarf enters my tent to slay me while I sleep." _He trails his tongue over his teeth without taking his eyes off me._ "Oakenshield is indeed weak to send one so... breakable_.-"

"He's stronger than you'll ever be! He took your arm and still lives. You died in the Battle of Azanulbizar, even if you took the head of a King!" I scream, bouncing around the room to stay out of his reach "and I'm not a dwarf or are you both blind and weak!"

Why I continue to speak is beyond me. I trip over the mace again and crash onto the floor. A good thing, because Azog's fist swings in the air where my head was just yelling moments before. He snarls down at me as I try to untangle my legs from the mace and scoot away but end up a trembling mess. He bends down and crawls over my cowering form; his breath hot on my face as he drags his hand roughly up the side of my leg. I try to think of anywhere I would rather be but come up blank. I attempt to bat his hand away from my thigh and he chuckles darkly before removing it from under my dress. He allows his sharpened appendage to hover above my throat as he purrs above me.

"-_Where is your big strong dwarf now?_-"

His breath smells of rotting flesh but I am frozen in fear and am unable to look away from his twin glaciers to escape the stink. My tears finally burst from my eyes and he bends his face to mine and licks my salted cheek with a heated tongue before letting out a thundering laugh. I struggle futilely against the arms that hold me down.

"Thorin! Thorin!" I scream brokenly.

"I'm right here! What is it?! What is the matter?!"

My eyes pop open and I find myself in the arms of the dwarf king. I stare at him for a moment with both my mouth and eyes agape as my tears begin to fall once more. '_Just like when I first met him_.' He doesn't hesitate this time before engulfing me in his arms and stroking my hair. He offers nonsensical calming sounds as I weep into his already wet hair.

"It was so... and I couldn't... scared..." I stumble over my words.

"Shhh. Do not fear, Thia. I am here, nothing will harm you."

His hands lower from my hair to my back to hold me better. He pauses at the rip in my dress and mutters darkly. I hiccup a few more times into his neck before I calm down enough to pull away, still slightly trembling. Taking in my surroundings, I am stuttering for a whole new reason. While I was unable to speak from tears before, I am now speechless from embarrassment. There before me sits the naked company of Thorin Oakenshield. This is hardly the time for me to be oogling dwarf-flesh. '_That does not mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it_.' Still, I lower my gaze only to raise it to the sky when I see '_little thorin_' dancing beneath the water. '_Never have I ever been so close to a naked man... or dwarf before._' I push against his rock hard pecs with the heel of my palms, trying not to touch him too much. My attempt to escape his lap and the large bath, nope fountain, is thwarted when his arms tighten around me.

"Uh, Thorin. Thanks for the hug but um.. your dangly bits are on display and... I don't think I should be um, uh... seeing them." I stammer and a hoot can be heard from one of the company members "Not that there's anything wrong with them! I'm sure they're great but-"

"Where did you get this?" he cuts me off, brushing his hand along my ribs.

I jump at the contact and here a low whistle, Nori the bastard, from our audience. I quickly try to think of something to take his attention off of me and find my excuse by our feet.

"Same place I got that." I sniff.

He looks to where my gaze is. I point past his muscular thigh and to the tangled mass around my ankles known as the mace of Azog the defiler. '_He is probably pretty angry about me accidentally stealing it._' I look back up at Thorin and his eyes hold a look of despair despite his stoic face. His eyes almost seem to be begging me silently to say I picked it up from a gift shop. In a rare show of affection I place my hands on his shoulders to ground him, or myself if he decides to toss me.

"You know how Azog the defiler is thought to be dead due to the wounds you gave him when you lost your grandfather?" His hands tighten around me as he nods "Well... he's not."

* * *

><p>Thia meets Azog. Honestly, who wouldn't be brought to tears by a 7 foot maniac rapist? I had so much trouble portraying him; mostly because I was scaring myself while I wrote. I wanted to bring in the fact that he actually was killed but something probably brought him back. What? Idk. He is confused as to why she understands him, since not-orcs don't usually speak his lingo, as well as how she knows he died. Written while listening to Meant to live by Switchfoot. Until next time!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

Let me just say that sitting on a naked guy's lap while he fights the urge to break your hip because he's so upset, is not sexy. I sit as still as I can while his hands flex on my waist. I glance towards Balin for support but he just looks at the scene with curious pity. The group is silently staring and I can't help but try to slide deeper into the water to hide my dripping form. The movement brings Thorin's attention back to situation at hand and he yanks me into a standing position.

"What were thinking trying to face him?! Do you have no concern for your wellbeing?"

"Wha- of course I do!" he grips my shoulders and I wince "I didn't do it on purpose! It's not like I went out searching for the guy."

"And yet found him. He has seen you! Touched-" his arms tighten painfully as he glances down at my torn dress "Did he touch you?"

"... not really." I murmur while avoiding his eyes and trying to pull away.

"Lady Thia," Fili whispers gently "If something has happened, you should not be ashamed to tell us. We ask because we care."

I look up from my feet and am met with looks of concern and semi-controlled rage. It takes me a moment to understand that they are angry for me and not at me. My mouth curls softly at the corners as tears begin to well in my eyes again, but for a different reason. My arms are trapped by Thorin so I can't reach up and wipe them away, and consequently they fall into the water creating small ripples. The dwarves take it as a confession and Dwalin curses. I briskly left my head to tell them I am alright.

"No... nothing really happened." I say with more strength than before.

"That is not a real answer, darlin'." Bombur smiles sweetly, but I see hidden anger behind his eyes.

I am now aware that I am going to have to explain plain and simple to a group of naked men... dwarves, that I was not in fact raped by a deviant bottomfeeder. '_Detach and say it matter of factly._' I take a deep breath and meet Thorin's nose because I don't think I can keep it together looking into his eyes.

"He ripped my dress when I ducked and thats how I got the scratch here. He also... took hold of my thigh" I am unable to say '_touched_' and lower my head because I feel my tears rising again. "a... and he l-l-licked my face."

I want to bring my hand to my face and rub the spot vigorously. '_So much for detaching._' A collective rumble from the group shakes the pool causing the water to tremble. Each face of my traveling companions holds a look of barely concealed outrage; even Nori looks as though he wants to shatter some femurs. Thorin reaches up and ruffles my hair tenderly before releasing my arms.

"He will not touch you again."

The king leaves the fountain with Dwalin and Balin close on his... behind and I am left with ten naked dudes and a mace. '_Sounds like the beginning a bad joke or worse... a porno._' I want to get up and just walk out but my dress is all wet and I know if I get out it'll stick to me in the worst ways. I don't think my nerves could handle the outcome of it. So I sit in a fountain quietly while a group of dwarves stare at me waiting for an explanation as to what the heck is going on.

"Are you guys almost done?" I quietly inquire not lifting my head and ignoring their silent questions "I'd rather not go blind if its ok with you guys."

"You can always get out ye'self, lassie." Gloin rumbles from his place across the pool.

"I don't want to die from embarrassment."

"Oh, nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm sure yer a right nice sight," Bofur cracks understanding my need for normalcy "If what I felt during my pancake days is anythin' to go by."

"You got to be a pancake?! We were sweets, but then she said Fili tasted like spinach."

The younger Durin swims towards me, just as bare as the day he was born. The rage is completely wiped from his face, leaving behind the sweet features I'm used to. When he's close enough, he does his best impression of a fish and puckers up his lips. The kissing noises get louder and I back away in mock disgust.

"Oh come on!" he whines "Fili got a kiss, I want one too!"

"Not while I'm in my right mind, fishbrain." I say splashing him.

"I don't know what I got" Bofur adds "But the mark is still here. Nonetheless, I do know that I liked it."

Against my better judgement I look over at the hatless dwarf. He has let his hair down and it waves around his broad shoulders alluringly. He wiggles his eyebrows and tilts his head while indicating to his neck. After looking past his rippling muscles, I glimpse a ghastly black and blue bite mark on his neck. I would ask what rabid animal attacked him but from the direction of the conversation, I'd guess it was me.

"Sorry." I murmur shamefaced.

"Not a problem, lassie. Though, I do wish ye'd finished b'fore ye ran off." he says with a wink.

"Annnnd on that note" I make my way to the edge of the fountain "I'm out of here."

Ignoring the whistles as I pull myself out the water, I begin to go back to my room. I stop when I hear a gasp and spin around to see my closest friend since I entered this little adventure; Bilbo. '_Uh oh_.' He stares at me and without glancing down I know that I am a much worse sight them I was this morning.

"Have I missed something?" He says glancing suspiciously around at the remaining dwarves.

"I accidentally teleported to Azog and got molested." his eyes widen and I think they may fall out.

"I got his mace, if it counts for anything." I say hefting it out the water.

"It doesn't." Oin shouts too loudly while horrifyingly getting out the fountain, causing things to... swing "Lets have a look see at yer side lassie."

"Wha... are you... huh?" Bilbo stammers.

"uh, noooo. I'm fine. I'll just... go change." I say and quickly drag the weapon and trail sopping footprints behind me like a security blanket and breadcrumbs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dry, relatively safe, and dressed in pants that I asked Merilin to get for me, I roam the quiet halls deep in thought. I loose myself but hardly notice until I find myself in a high room with only a single window. I look down and see groups of people far enough away from me to be unable to discern their race. It reminds me Rapunzel or the Hunchback of Notre dame. Feeling caught up in the disney feeling, I begin singing and spinning around the room. It's has been a while since I danced like no one was watching.

"_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_"

I twirl away from the cool stone of window and spin into the middle of the room and bow to an invisible partner. Resuming my proper height, I place my hands in the correct position and perform a novice version of the waltz; picking up my pace of both my steps and the song.

"_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them But part of them._"

The song is a perfect fit. Although I only introduced myself to the company on the debut of the first movie, I spent the next three living, loving, and learning them. I hardly expected to actually ever meet them. I do a small backwards dip and kick spin. A bad twirl from my imaginary partner sends my tumbling to the floor but I make up for it by scrambling to the window for the next lines.

"_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_"

Leaning too far out the window, I grasp the edge of the still and kick up my legs in an attempt to regain my footing. '_Don't kill yourself._' My howl of surprise works well with the '_out_' part so I roll with it and let the wind lift my hair from my neck.

"_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one day out there_"

I leap back into the room and run around the room with my arms outstretched like a plane. I duck under shelves and jump over baskets while running from an make-believe lover in a playful manner. In my excitement, I add the stairs to my play area.

"_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

_Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Heedless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure ev'ry instant_

_Out there_

_Strolling by the Seine_

_Taste a morning out there_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day and then_

_I swear I'll be content_"

I hold the note, knowing it isn't true. I could never be content with just one day amongst my dwarves. They make life fun and interesting. They get angry when I'm hurt and laugh when I tell jokes. I could never forget my family; I miss them everyday. But I could never forget these guys either. Still, the song needs to be finished and I'm running out of staircase; each line getting a step and louder as I draw to a close.

"_With my share_

_Won't resent_

_Won't despair_

_Old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent_

_One day_

_Out there._"

I reach the end of my song and leap of the last step... right into Dwalin's arms. He catches me easily and glares before setting me on my feet. I straighten up my back and square my shoulders trying to make myself look taller. He takes in my efforts and laughs. And not a small laugh either. '_Well alrighty then._' I'm a little offended that he thinks I'm a joke.

"Whats so funny?" I ask trying to not sound affronted

"Oh nothin' lassie." he says after catching his breath. "Your fake angry face isn't very good."

"Oh" I pout and my shoulders slump "I'm not used to having to look aggressive."

"You don't have to. That's we are here for." he roughly pats my shoulder and begins walking away. " you've got a good singin' voice on you."

"Ugh!" I moan "You heard that?"

"Who didn't?!" he yells back. "This center hallway echoes fiercely and leads to all the wings."

If someone could die from embarrassment, I'd be dead. I can almost swear that I saw him smirking at me but when I rub my eyes his back is to me again as he heavily walks away. Not wishing to be alone, I run to catch up with him and engage in my favorite kind of conversation: comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Listening to Scary monsters and nice sprites by Skrillex but the song in the chapter is Out there from the disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Its not mine, don't give me credit, thank disney. The song started playing and it honestly changed the entire chapter. Thank you Shiningheart of ThunderClan, CatLady4, vsama, LittleApollyon, and the guest reviewers Savannah and Laura for all your reviews. Until next time!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 24

My original plan for the two weeks in Rivendell was to relax. Instead, I got poison and wasted nearly a week recovering. Then, when I tried to use my time wisely and practice making myself useful, I nearly end up on an episode of Law and Order: SVU. '_With barely a week left, I really need to start cracking down._' I start by cracking eggs, melting butter, and pouring milk. Next, I mix it all in a giant bowl with flour, baking powder, sugar, and a pinch of salt. Pancakes, finally. Halfway through, I am joined by Bilbo, Bombur, and Ori who insist on being my aids on my breakfast warpath leaving me with the sole task of flipping flapjacks like theres no tomorrow. I am using the day to not only do what I want but also prepare for the next leg of the journey. I spent the last two days between hiding out in my room and having Merilin fit me for some traveling gear. I flip another pancake and grin at the golden perfection.

"It's really kind of you to cook breakfast for the company, Miss Thia." Bombur calls over the sizzle of the bacon "It's been a while since I've had pancakes."

"They are my favorite. I couldn't just cook breakfast for myself." I add the pancakes to the pile and add a new batch to the pan "Besides, I'm a part of this company. With or without a contract."

"You should ask Thorin for one." Ori offers from the counter, dicing fruit calmly "I'm sure he'd give you one. Even if its only to bind you to secrecy."

"Thats truuuue." I briefly contemplate the idea "You really don't think he'd mind?"

"He'd be a fool not to." I glance toward the flour covered hobbit "After all, he gave me one and I'm not nearly as useful as you."

"Oh, Bilbo." I smile at him "Don't worry, you'll be plenty useful. How are those shire famous biscuits coming along?"

"Wonderful. Do ask Thorin about the contract today."

"I'm going through my bag to choose what to take and what not to after breakfast. I'll see him later, most definitely before we leave."

We all get back to our tasks and soon enough breakfast is ready. With some help from the elves, the table is set and the company fetched. They file into the dining area and gaze at the table in open wonder. A quick counts tells me that Thorin is missing. Even Gandalf, Merilin, and Elrond showed up. '_His loss_.' Bacon, sausage, and ham sit beside biscuits, pancakes, and french toast. I thank the number of chickens it took to make all the boiled, sunnyside up, and scrambled eggs. Warm syrup, soft butter, honey, and jams are provided for those who need it. Breakfast wouldn't be complete without drinks; water, apple juice, orange juice, and milk rest between the food. Lastly, fruits and chips; in respect of the elves and to thank Ori.

"I see you have made good use of the kitchens." the elf states

"Indeed, my girl." Gandalf's eyes travel around the table "You have outdone yourself."

"Everything looks wonderful. Thanks for inviting me." Merilin bows.

"No problem. Thank you for your kind words."

It took us hours to prepare it all and I am just as ready to dig in as my companions. Remembering my home training, I stop the group from beginning.

"I have spent hours preparing this, with the help of my three wonderful friends. Where I come from" I pause to throw a spoon at Nori who is trying to sneak a bite "we say grace, a prayer, to give thanks for the meal before we stuff our faces."

"Aye lass, that may be true" Dwalin agrees while reaching for a piece of bacon "but we are not where you are from."

"May be not" I snatch the meat from him and replace it on the plate "but I made the majority of the food, making this my table. So my rules. You can eat a breakfast prepared by our host's staff if you don't like them."

His eyes widen as if the prospect of eating another elvish meal is the worst possible outcome. The company grumbles but no one tries to reach for the steaming plates again.

"Glad you'll be joining us. Now everyone hold hands." I haven't lost my mind but the look my dwarves throw at me, one would think I had. "It's how you say grace. Hurry up, I'm hungry."

The reminder of food is enough for the dwarves to snatch up each others hands without further prompting. Elrond, Gandalf, and Merilin bow their heads without being told. '_At least someone is on the right track._'

"Usually the head of the family blesses the food but since Thorin isn't here and this is my idea, I'll do it. Any objections?" None are offered, so I move on. " Bow your heads and close your eyes. I know how much food is on each plate, so don't think you can sneak."

A few grumbles later and 12 dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard, 2 elves, and a woman stand around a table holding hands with their heads bowed and eyes closed. When the room is silent, I begin my version of grace.

"God is great, God is good. Lord we thank you for this food we are about to receive for the nourishment of our bodies. Please bless the food, the hands that prepared it and the mouths who will consume it. Amen." There is silence "Say amen!" I whisper harshly.

"Amen"

"Awesome!" I say dropping my partners' hands "Now. Dig in!"

The rat race begins but I hardly notice, as I am part of it. I pile my plate with an assortment of the goodness provided. '_We haven't really been having fully course meals lately._' The meal progresses smoothly; I only have to tell the dwarves not to throw the food twice. Both Elrond and Gandalf compliment my culinary skills before going off to do whatever it is they do. '_Jokes on them, I can only cook breakfast food, pork chops, and spaghetti._' Soon after that Merilin excuses herself to go finish gathering the items for my travel pack, leaving just the company.

"I'm relieved to know you can cook." Dori calls across the table "You're such an eccentric woman that I couldn't be sure."

"She can also sing and is considerate to boot." Gloin chuckles "She'll make a fine bride."

"Oh? Who is the lass marrying?" Oin squawks.

"**If you cook like this every day, I'll have you**." Bifur barks out from around a mouthful of toast.

I choke on my food and up wheezing around my glass of orange juice. The group laughs at my peril while Ori pats my back soothingly. Wiping my mouth I glare daggers at the group but they ignore me in favor of stabbing up forks of food into their mouths. We return to breakfast and it concludes without anymore marriage proposals. After thanking me, they start off to their various locations but I snag Balin before he can disappear.

"Hey Papa Balin, hold up." He smiles at the nickname "Can you find Thorin and have him meet me in the library?"

"Sure lassie. May I ask what the reason for the meeting is?"

"Oh, you know. A contract." He lifts an eyebrow but I dismiss it with a wave of my hand "In fact, you should come too. It'll make things easier."

"Hmmm." he strokes his beard in thought.

"Be there in an hour, please." I start off towards my room "I'll be waiting!"

When I make it to my quarters, all the items I requested from Merilin are lying on the chair in the corner of the room with a new rucksack beside it on the floor. Leaving it all for the moment, I grab my green bag and dump the content on my bed. My things tumble out and I immediately grab my iPod and turn it on; it's been off, along with all my electronics, since I the first night I got here. The hum as it turns on brings about a strong tug on my heart. '_It's normal to miss home._' I bring up a playlist and play myself some packing music. It doesn't take me long before I have split my things into two groups. Its more like an '_all-my-stuff_' pile and an '_I-can't-charge-you_' pile. I keep my pens, a few of which I want to give to Ori, as well as a couple of scrunchies, comb, hand sanitizer, and my ID from my wallet.

"Never go anywhere without ID."

I leave my money, keys, the rest of my wallet, my kindle, and after much debate I choose to leave my iPod but take my phone. '_I might want to take a picture of something_.' I make a mental note to ask Merilin for a few products for those of the feminine persuasion. I replace all my '_I-can't-charge-you_' in my bag and shove the rest of my stuff under my pillow to pack later. I easily find Elrond and Gandalf who are in some kind of 'meeting.' I keep my request brief, so they can get back to business. A quick conversation later and I have been given permission to leave my things in the homely home until I return. I hand him the bag and with my task complete, I make my way to the library. I only wait a few minutes before I am greeted by the king and his advisor.

"You missed breakfast." I start off "It was really good."

"Balin informed me of your service" he pauses "as well as your request to be a formal member of my company."

"Did he now?" I gently chide the older dwarf with a tilt of my head, to which he returns with a smile and shrug. I turn my attention back to the king who looks stiffer than usual "And what do you make of it?"

"I do not think it wise." He raises a hand at my frown "You are a young woman and it is inappropriate for you to be in the company 15 males."

"Are they all planning to jump my bones?" I ask blatantly

"What?!" Thorin leans back as if I struck him "No, nothing of the sort."

"Oh good, then that means your argument is invalid." I feign relief and settle back into my chair "Is there another reason?"

"You can not protect yourself-"

"I protected myself against you."

"That was not-"

"You guys are more than capable of protecting me."

"We will not always be able to come to your-"

"I can teleport to safety."

"You have no personal attachment-"

"Neither does Bilbo." It's my turn to raise my hand at his frown "What did you ask for in the members of the company at BagEnd?"

His frown deepens at he begins to open his mouth to ask how I know what happened in Bagend, but thinks better of it. He takes a moment to remember the occurrence befor he answers. Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, he responds.

"I asked for Loyalty. I asked for Honor. I asked for-

"A willing heart" I finish just as softly as he began "I have been a constant support of your endeavour. Therefor, I am loyal. I have respect for myself and others. Meaning, I have honor. I truly wish to assist you in furthering your goals. I have a willing heart." I get up from my chair, walk over to stand toe to toe with the dwarf, and shove his words back in his face "I am everything you wanted. You can ask no more than that."

He holds my gaze and for once in my life, I have no trouble doing the same. After a good measure of time simply sizing each other up, Thorin blinks and smiles, before turning to Balin.

"Balin, give her the contract."

Balin hands me a piece a brown parchment paper and I look down at the words. They squirms on the page before becoming legible and I read over the terms and conditions. 'This isn't a download, it's life or death.' After finding it agreeable, we sign the contract and I feel my heart pounding in excitement. Balin offers me a wink, which I barely catch with my eyes nearly shut from the width of my smile.

"Everything seems to be in order." I say

"Indeed **Berch Kannag**, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I smile dumbly for a moment before realizing that I have no idea what he called me. "What in the world is a **Berch Kannag**?" I ask, the phrase feeling rough on my tongue "I can't understand what it means."

"Ah, I was wondering about the limits of your gift." Balin starts. Thorin gives an amused toss of his head while looking at me smugly. "It seems that it only applies to words that can be translated."

"What does that mean?" I huff

"It means you can not translate or understand the feelings of the language." Thorin offers "There is no translation for these words, you just have to know."

"How am I suppose to just know things!?" I howl

"You are a seer, aren't you?" He answers with a haughty smirk "Isn't that what you do?"

The two leave my side laughing it up and I have to fight not to throw my new contract at their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N.:

daughter - berch

see - kannag

**Berch Kannag** roughly means '_daughter see_' which makes no sense, which is why Thia can't understand the phrase. The idea behind it is "_The child of sights_" or "_The daughter of fate._" Pretty fitting if I do say so myself. She gave Balin a nickname so he gave her one back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone, hows it going? I have a really long weekend ahead of me, so I am going to do a few revisions of my earlier (1-7) chapters. Not taking stuff out, but more like, adding stuff in. So go check that out when you get the chance and tell me how you like it. The song is Year 3000 by the Jonas brothers. I admit it, I really like the song. Its adorable. Well, until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

The rest of the week is filled with practice, relaxing, and avoiding Elrond's sons. They had developed a mild interest in me since I first showed up that only became an intense interest when I started disappearing around corners. '_Escaping them was the best practice of all._' In addition to this I spend some quality time with the neighborhood burglar, Bilbo. He's been feeling a little out of place, so I make sure to have him glued to my side whenever I converse with the dwarves. Making him feel included is a big goal for me. He greatly enjoyed when I explained Christianity; at the request of Ori. I spent many nights around the fire telling the two as many Bible stories as I could remember. The company went down earlier than usual this night and so now I have nothing to do.

I am resting on my bed, enjoying a moment of solitude when three heavy knocks sound on my door. It's really late, around 3:30AM if my inner clock is any indication. 'I _would kill for a peep hole.' _Getting up from my sprawled position on the bed, I slowly glide over to the door. I stop a few feet from the structure and call out.

"Who is it?"

"...Nori."

"Nori who?"

"Is this really necessary?" When I don't answer he sighs and grumbles out " Nori son of Korin"

"That's adorable" I call back "Why are you outside my door in the middle of the night?"

"I've come to steal all you hold dear." his annoyed voice sounds from the opposite side of door "Really, what do you think I'm here for? We are leaving, and I have been tasked with collecting our amazing seer."

"Oh how nice." I can hear the sneer in his voice and return it full force "They must really like me if they sent a thief to fetch me. Give me a minute."

His grunt is the only response I am graced with. Scribbling a thank you note for Merilin I quickly change my clothes, tidy the room and grab my gear before pulling open the door. Nori is half way down the hallway, shoving candle sticks into his bag. I groan and he turns toward me with a mischievous grin and walks over, candlesticks in tow.

"Do you have any room in your bag?" he asks seriously "I don't think I could handle leaving without taking a... souvenir."

"Stealing, now?" I raise an eyebrow "What would Korin say?"

"You know nothing of my father, woman." He points the candlestick at me

"True but you're going to get us in trouble, you know." I say, pushing the silver out of my face "Especially while crossing the Misty mountains."

"Is that one of your famous predictions?" his sneer returns "I'm not so easy to fool as the king."

"Ye'd best watch your tongue when speaking of our king, thief. I might just be inclined to cut it out of yer head."

We both pivot and spot Dwalin marching up the walkway. His face holds a black look that I hope is geared towards the thief and not myself. As he gets within touching range, I can see his attention is on Nori. He places himself between us and growls out a sentence so low and rough I can't understand it. Whatever he says has Nori glaring in return but stepping away. The tattooed dwarf turns to me with his usual grimace, that I learned is his normal face, and steps in my direction.

"What have you seen?"

"Um, well... I can't really say." I stutter out trying to avoid answering "It's necessary and no one will be too hurt."

"What do you mean by necessary?" Nori rejoins the conversation "What kind of trouble do folk NEED to run into?"

"The kind that will save your lives on more than one occasion." I answer heatedly

"Have you told Thorin about this, yet?" I lower my gaze from the bald dwarf "Come on lass, lets go tell him now."

Though his words are not harsh I am not given much of choice in the matter. Dwalin takes my arm and leads me in the direction I know the company to be in, and Nori follows close behind. I have half a mind to teleport away but since Dwalin has a hold on my arm, he would come along for the ride. _'We don't want that, now do we?' I_ allow myself to be ushered into the company's assigned area and momentarily watch them bustle about before Dwalin stomps us over to Thorin. He notices, or more like hears, our approach and turns to await our arrival.

"Thorin." Dwalin pushes me forward none to gently "The lass has something to say."

"Well its not really something I HAVE to say." I stumble from the shove "But I guess it's what I'm here for."

"Miss Malcolmson" he begins by crossing his arms "What is it that you need to tell me."

"Sigh" I give up trying to make my way around it "You're going to run into some trouble in the mountains. Now before you get mad and start yelling, let me just say that I didn't say anything because you all make it out alive."

He makes a low noise that sounds to be the bastard child of a hum and a growl. He looks at me with an expression that can only be described as a gentle glare. It makes me unsure of what I should do. Hence, I wait for him to stop making it before continuing.

"I would suggest you keep some food and such hidden on your person. We will probably lose some if not all of our supplies." I don't tell him to remove 'probably' and change 'some' to 'all' "Also, taking the ponies isn't a good idea."

"Hn. Why?"

"The path will get extremely narrow." I know he is asking about the ponies since I explained the other "I'd hate to have to push them over the edge. I hope you would be against it as well. I don't really picture you as the pony pushing type."

The dwarf king inhales deeply before uncrossing his arms, raising a hand to his face, and pinching the bridge of his nose. He releases a deep sigh and I can only stand there with my head tilted in confusion. '_This is new_.' He drags his hand down his face but I catch the small grin playing on his lips. His face clears, for the most part, and he looks at me sternly.

"Thank you for your advice, I will think on it." he points a finger in my direction "However, next time be sure to tell me anything concerning the company right away. Do you understand?"

I nod my understanding of his desire, but not so much the whole telling him 'right away' part. It will do none of us any good in the long run. He dismisses me and with a thoroughly chastised look, I walk away. Ignoring Nori's snort, I make my way over to Ori to give him my gift. He is ecstatic with the new contraption and I pat his arm trying to be affectionate. He immediately starts using the gift, so I find my walking partner and we all quietly set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sluggishly traveling up the meandering path, I sigh as the sun finally makes an entrance. I'm not a morning person and I can not pretend to be. Our siesta in Rivendell has only cemented the fact by all the breakfasts I missed to my dreams. In addition to that, all the uncomfortable conditions of traveling have long been forgotten. I stretch my arms above my head and hear a delicious crack. '_Mmmm cartilage_.'

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild." he gestures to the snowy elder "Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

"Aye." he responds and sets off at the head of the group.

I take a step forward but pause when Bilbo doesn't fall into step with me as he usually does. I chance a glance in his direction and find him looking forlornly at the retreating face of Rivendell. I give him a moment on his own before I call to him softly. He begins to rotate back to the group but is startled into immobility by Thorin's sudden command.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." he looks down at the small hobbit in a way that has me wanting to defend him "Miss Malcolmson, walk in the middle of the group. It's unsafe for you travel at the back."

Before I can respond, he spins on his heel and walks away. I puff up my cheeks, stick out my tongue, and blow a childish raspberry. Bilbo, along with the eavesdropping Durin brothers, choke back a laugh and we all look in at the sky when Thorin glares back at us. Even with my childish antics, I guide Bilbo to the center of the group as we make our way up the mountain side. We march for hours on end; the air getting thinner and colder the higher we go. I gaze around as we trek and discover the name to be true; the mountains are really misty. The higher we go, the worse it gets. I give up after my lens fog up enough for me to stumble. I snatch my glasses off my face and shove them into my bag. '_Please don't break._' Bilbo watches me silently, before finally expressing his interest.

"Your spectacles are extremely... large." He points out delicately "Will you be alright without them?"

"Hmm, yea I'll be fine." I act nonchalant but I can't identify the dwarves at the beginning or end of the group, my eyesight being a whopping 20/200 "They're large for fashion rather than necessity."

"Its fashionable to look like you're blind?" Nori asks, to which I ignore

"While its true, I see better in the distance with them" I wave my hand to signify 'distance' "this mist is making it nearly impossible to walk with them fogging up."

"You can hold onto me if you need to, Lady Thia." Fili offers.

"But I know you would prefer to hold some more good looking." Kili intervenes

"Stop talking about me back there!" Gloin rumbles good naturedly.

We all share a laugh prior to lapsing into a comfortable silence; the air making it difficult to breathe. It is calm for a few days but earlier than expected, natures ceiling darkens and black clouds roll in. '_Oh boy, ready or not here it comes_.' It starts as a light continuous shower, annoying but nothing serious. Its continues, gradually turning into simple rain as the days go on. It isn't long from then before the sky opens up and painfully shoots liquified bullets at our heads. We trudge through rocky slips until we are finally halted by Thorin's distant call.

"Alright, hold on!"

Bilbo nearly slips off but a few of the dwarves steady him against the narrow ridge. I grip his hand to keep him from stumbling again. The group takes a breather that does not seem to calm anyones nerves. Inching across a foot wide ledge is not the most relaxing vacation destination.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin calls out again

"Look out!"

Dwalin places a firm hand across my chest and in turn, I do the same for him and Bilbo. Surprisingly, Bilbo shakily reachs across my middle to secure me as well. '_If I wasn't about to fall off a cliff I'd feel touched._' We rock with the force of the thunder and I fight releasing either of my anchors in order to wipe the heavy rain from my lashes. Huge rocks crumble and crash toward our location. If we weren't mashed into the mountain side, we would have been knocked into the ravine. Balin, who is suppose to know this path so much better than us, finally discovers the source of our trouble.

"This is no thunderstorms!" He steps to the edge of path and points "It's a thunder-battle! Look!"

I, along with set of the company, frantically gasp in the direction he points in. '_It's like watching transformers in high definition 3D.'_ The stone monstrosities duke it out but to be honest, none are very good fighters. The graphics look great but I've seen better punches on wrestling. Bofur pulls me back with the reminder that even fake looking punches can bring down real rocks.

"Well bless me. The legends are true!" He steps further out than Balin "Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover, you fool!"

He needs a harsh tug from Nori and he melts back into the stone. One of the giants is a cheater and rips off a piece of rubble to throw at his opponent. A mighty crack is sounded and the other giant tumbles off the cliff to its doom. The fight is not over, and the very rock we are standing on starts to shiver, then shake, and then tremble violently. It starts to split and the company is slowly divided. The worst are Fili and Kili; the division between them gets wider by the second.

"Kili, grab my hand!" He frantically calls to his brother.

The terror in his voice is almost too much to bare. Dwalin keeps a firm arm around the youngest durin as we are lifted into the air. It all happens so fast that I don't even register crashing into the mountain. I lay on the rock in a daze as the rain pelts down on me and I'm suddenly struck with the thought of whether my phone broke in the crash. The thought is wiped from my mind when the sound of shouts penetrates my ears. Coming to my senses, I sit up in a kneeling position and search for my companions. I help Kili up, who fell nearest to me, and get caught in the middle of an embrace when his brother smashes him to his chest. I slither away and search the edge for fingers.

"We're alright!" Balin heaves "We're alive!"

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur points out right after I begin crawling to the edge "Where's the hobbit?"

"Here!" I call as I reach out and grab his hand.

I did not think he was this heavy and immediately slip from the side of the wet cliff. Gasps are heard from the company as I dangle side by side with the hobbit, only a tad bit lower. The group rushes to the side and tries to reach us but we are too far down. I can feel my grip weakening and I curse my fingers for their softness. Thorin orders who us to be retrieved, as if it would be that easy.

"Grab my hand! Thia!" Bofur stretchs as far as he can "Bilbo! Come on! Take it!"

The hobbit is so frightened that he can only hang there and kick his feet. Even more so than he did in the movie originally. Huffing, I make a split decision. Releasing one of my hands from the ledge, I grasp the back of his jacket and nearly throw him towards Bofurs arms. The momentum causes me to lose my grip on the stone and I tumble a few few feet before Thorin catches my wrist. We are much further down than originally intended and as I look past the king, I can see that Dwalin is much too far away to be of assistance. I could try to teleport us both but the company will need him tonight and I don't know where we will end up. Thorin's hand starts to slip off his grip on the stone and he groans in frustration. I smile sadly at him and he looks at me in disbelief.

"Thorin-"

"No." He growls out, tightening his grip on my wrist.

"You can't pull us both-"

"I'm not letting you go." He slides a little further "I refuse."

"I refuse to let you die here." I use my other hand to firmly peel back his fingers "I will be fine."

"You hardly have any control of your gift yet! You do not know this!"

I have no illusions of actually breaking his hold on my wrist, the differences in our strength are too broad. I can however slip from it; the rain water acts as a slippery oil substitute and gravity is a powerful force. His grips my fingers as I nearly slide out his grasp and I feel one of my rings slipping off into his hand. His eyes meet mine and I can clearly see the despair and his realization that I'm really going to fall.

"Thia-"

"Trust me." I say in a whisper because I don't know if I trust myself "I'll see you again."

His eyes grow wide as he loses his grip on my hand and I fall into the darkness. Long after I lose sight of his wide eyes, I can still hear the sound of his defiant cries. I'm swallowed by the darkness and as I freefall with the air whipping around me, I can only hope I land softly.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Yes, I threw her off a cliff. No worries. I'm sure she'll be fine. Well, I'm not sure but let's hope. I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

I always wanted to go sky diving. Anyone can do it; you don't even need a parachute to be honest. If you want to skydive TWICE though, well then some insurance is needed. I wasn't planning to fall off a mountain side so the parachute is out. '_Statefarm_?' Sadly, I'm on my own this time. One would think that I would be more concerned with the gravitational pull of the earth, and not thinking of ways to save money. I am, trust me. The first time I hit a rock, it skins my arm pretty badly. The second time, I dodge slamming my skull but end up with gashes in my palms as my reward. I only fall for maybe 30 seconds but it feels like I've been falling for hours. I gather my wits and try to concentrate; it's hard because all my practice was done in a nice calm garden, not a raging storm. '_Somewhere_ _quiet, dry, and safe._' I focus on exchanging my current location of a better one. The air whipping around me in my decent calms immediately and I know I have teleported.

"Thank goodness."

Laying on my back, I relish in the feel of the grass beneath me. It's a good feeling; the calm of the area around me helps me to relax. An owl hoots in the distance and a soft breeze lazily blows across my face. I shiver due to my soaked clothes and the night air, but still refuse to move. The company will be busy for the nearly the next day or so. As much as I'd like to be there for them, I know I'd only be in the way. So I'll just wait here for them. '_Where is '_here_' anyway?_' I crack my eyes open to reveal a glimpse of my location. The sight that greets me is a thousand diamonds dancing on a pure black backdrop. The moon sits closer than I've ever seen it; as if someone pull it further into out atmosphere. I stare wide eyed at the scene, forgetting that I'm supposed to the searching for location markers, attempting to count the glowing gas balls.

"Beautiful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, stars are the new sheep because counting them led to me falling asleep in the middle of nowhere. If everything wasn't trying to kill Thorin, I'd have been eaten by now. I don't know how long I slept but the sun hasn't risen yet. The sky is getting lighter, so I know it will rise in the next hour or so. I quickly check my surroundings and am relieved to find that I'm not too far from the hole in which my dwarves will crawl out from. '_I should hurry with my plan then_.' I undress will a speed that would make an Olympian jealous. Placing my bag on the ground beside me, I pull some dry clothes and medical supplies. I'm not caring anything serious, just some disinfectant and cloth for wrapping wound. The wound on my arm is caked with dried blood and after I painfully remove it, I can see the white meat underneath. It's not the first time I've had cuts like this, though as a child, I thought it was bone. Less scary, just as painful.

"I need to think of name for this teleportation gift. Something cool, but shorter than _'teleportation_'." I'm prone to talk to myself when alone "Portation? Port? Tele? No, those all suck."

"How about night crawling? Noooo, too X-men. I'm leaping from place to place, moving? Shifting? Jumping?" I pause in my cleaning "Jumping? Yea…jumping sounds about right!"

I hastily finish wrapping my arm and begin on my palms. One of my rings is gone, the one my mother gave me. '_Thorin has it_.' I finish up and get redressed before taking out a piece of my jerky stash and scarfing it down with a few sips of water. Just as I finish, I hear shouts coming from the cave. I stand from my spot a couple hundred feet away. Why so far? I once saw a cheerleader get crushed by footballers running over her. I love pancakes, but I don't want to be one. I make sure I stand clear. The shouts get louder and the heat of the sun warms my neck as it rises over the horizon. So focused on fleeing, they barely notice me standing amongst them.

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili, that's twelve. And Bombur, that makes thirteen." Gandalf finally spots me standing there with my hands on my hips "Ah, Miss Thia. Good to see you are well."

All heads swing in my direction and my heart warms at the relief written on their faces. Still, we are missing the most important member. Before anyone can start asking questions, I ask one of my own.

"Glad to see you guys again." I gaze at the wizard "But where is Bilbo?"

"Where's Bilbo?" he asks and glances around "Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

Everyone searchers for the lost hobbit, Bombur even going as far as to look under his feet. I glance around while tuning my ears for any sounds. I hear light breathing and turn to gaze into semi-empty space. I can make out a shifting in the air, much like when you are driving and the heat wafts up from the road making the image wavy. Staring into the space I wait for my confirmation. As suspected a scoffing noise, like those made by feet, sounds and I move forward and snatch at the air. After a few tries, my hand connects with a shoulder and I know I caught my hobbit. I rub his back soothingly and whisper to him.

"Don't worry. He won't come out here." A soft gasp sounds and I continue "You did very well Bilbo."

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost!" Gloin shouts, running his fingers through his red hair "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" he responds affronted

"Um… Guys." I say trying to pull Bilbo forward with me

"And where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks genuinely concerned

"I think I saw him sneak away when they first collared us." Nori tattles

"What happened exactly?" he walks closer to the group "Tell me!"

"Hey, would you all just-"

"I'll tell you what happened" Thorin interrupts me "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since-"

"And what's wrong with that?!" I yell "Aren't you doing the exact thing; searching for a chance to go home?"

"We will not be seeing our hobbit again," He says looking straight into my eyes "he is long gone."

I glare at him and feel Bilbo shift under of my grasp. After a moment, a pressure on my hands signifies him squeezing it for reassurance and I make a small hum of comfort. After a moment, he removes the ring and pops into view. Offering him a small smile, he returns it before he steps forward from behind the tree I'm standing beside. The faces of the company display open surprise and I glower at the dwarf kings scowl.

"No," Bilbo says strongly "He isn't."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaims, walking over to us "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"It's true." I cut in "He wasn't even remotely excited to see me."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili smiles

"Only because you guys are completely deficient in the brain." I roll my eyes as they all continue

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asks curiously.

Bilbo nervously accepts the attention and places the ring in his pocket. Gandalf notices and eyes him warily before lifting his eyes to my own. I gently shake my head once and he nods his understanding.

"Oh, what does it matter?" the wizard attempts to distract the group "He's back."

"It matters. I want to know." Thorin the spoiled brat rumbles softly "Why did you come back?"

I want so badly to start screaming at him for his awful personality. He's angry when he's there, he's angry when he's not. This dwarf has some serious abandonment issues. I only hold off on it because Bilbo still has a speech to make. Not to mention I have climbed very few trees in my life, so I'm not looking forward to tonight. Although the film makes it seem like they run for the whole time, it's missing chunks of time. If they exit the goblin town and the sun rises, then they can't have a 5 second conversation before the sun sets. _'Just doesn't work that way._' I'll have to work on my climbing skills while there is still time.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know… I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my arm chair, and my garden." He smiles sadly and it makes me think of all the things and people I miss "See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause… you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

His speech is met with silence as the company takes in his words. It isn't a riveting, awe inspiring, solider moving speech. It is simple and true. It speaks of loyalty, the strength of honor, and the willingness of a heart. I glance in Thorin's direction and his face holds understanding as well. 'I _guess I won't have to chew him out then_.' I pat Bilbo's shoulder before walking over to Oin and having him take a look at my hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spend the rest of the day climbing trees and napping. A little while before the sunsets, I come to the decision to discuss the next incident with Thorin. I know if I don't, it's going to look really bad on my part. Gathering my courage, I walk over to the dwarf king and sit down in front of him. Balin and Dwalin are at his sides and all three exchange looks before focusing on me.

"How are you doing?" I ask, trying to start small.

"As well as can be expected." He replies "Is there something you wanted?"

"There's a lot of things I want." I express honestly "But I'm actually here to give you a warning."

"A warning?" Dwalin growls "What are you warning him about?"

"You're not afraid of fire or heights, are you?" They each shake their heads and I nod along "Good, because tonight will be filled with both."

"Excuse me?" he asks but I know he means something much less polite

"I can't tell you the details, you know I can't." he gruffly nods "But I don't want to have you caught completely off guard. So I warn you; tonight will not be a very nice night for you."

The trio warily accept the news. I rise from my seat and begin to walk away before I remember something. I turn back and stand before the dwarfs again. The look up, annoyed at my reappearance.

"Another premonition Miss Malcolmson?" the king questions "This is unexpected."

"No, no. Nothing of the sort" I don't correct him about premonitions "I'm here about my ring."

"Ring?" he asks in mock confusion "Oh yes, the ring that slipped of your finger when you THREW YOURSELF OFF A CLIFF?!"

To say I'm surprised is an understatement. I step back reflexively as he rises from his spot and paces before me. _'I knew he wouldn't be happy but jeez.'_ His yell seems to have gathered the attention of the company and I feel my anxiety start to flare. I look at my feet and mumble out an answer.

"I didn't throw myself. I fe-"

"You let go!" he cuts off "Are you so desperate to die?!"

"No! Why do you keep saying that? I just…" I don't know what to say to calm him or diffuse the situation "You have to lead the company. They needed you to get out of goblin town."

"I could have held us both!" He replies, unable to see reason "You did not need to sacrifice yourself for me."

"That's exactly what-"

My horrendously stupid answer is cut off by howls and screeches. Coming around the mountain is not six white horses, but rather thirty black wargs. I feel my body chill and goose bumps scatter across my arms when I hear his call.

_"__-Run them down!-"_ Azog roars _"-Tear them to pieces!-"_

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin starts

"And into the fire" Gandalf finishes "Run. Run!"

I take off running without even waiting for the order to finish. There is no way I'm getting any closer to that albino version of the green giant without a really good reason. I closely follow the dwarves before I remember they actually end up basically running off a cliff. '_Dang it_!' The warg growls get louder as they start chasing after us. Bilbo somehow manages to skewer one, along with the rest of the dwarves slowing then down. I'm careful to stay away from their awfully sharp jaws. The group finally becomes aware of their horrible escape methods.

"Up into the trees. All of you!" He notices the missing hobbit "Come on, Climb! Bilbo, Climb!"

"They're coming!" Thorin informs

I pull myself into a tree grip the trunk like a monkey. Even from the distance I can hear the sickening '_shluck_' when Bilbo removes the knife from the warg's head. I shake my own in an attempt to rid myself of the sound. The hobbit barely makes it into the tree before the remaining wargs start racing beneath us. I notice a moth fluttering past my head and quickly turn to Gandalf, who only offers me a sullen expression. My attention is brought to the dwarf king when he speaks in disbelief.

"Azog."

* * *

><p>NO worries, she's alive! I did get a review worrying about our lovely lady. Fear not, I even wrote alot today because I had time to burn. So be prepared for some craziness, cause it'll happen. Noxy the Proxy, CatLady4, guest, Swaddled18, and NenucaV, the reviews are lovely, thanks you all. Until next time!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

_"__-Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain._-" He scans the trees and I whimper as his eyes meet my own _"-I have not forgotten you, she-dwarf. The night is just beginning for you.-"_

"It cannot be." Thorin whispers, totally oblivious to my mental break down

"Oh, but it is." I whisper back hallowly.

His eye brows furrow at my words before he remembers my little meeting with the defiler as well as my earlier warning. I pause in my shaking when he grips my upper arm tightly. It's not enough to hurt, and I understand he is trying to be reassuring.

"I will not let him touch you." He states firmly

"I will not let him kill you." I return as steadily as I can

"Stay out of the battle" he growls "you will only put yourself and everyone else in danger."

The conversation is cut short by Azog bellowing out another order. If I wasn't afraid that I would fall to a toothy death, I would cover my ears. The sound is just as rough as it was before but this time it's filled with such hatred that I feel like my ears are bleeding. Fighting not to raise my hand to check, I glare back at the amused orc who is gesturing towards the king and I.

_"__-Those two are mine. Kill the others!-"_The wargs begin tearing off the branches in order to get to us _"-Drink their blood!-"_

"You have some serious issues!" I shriek as the tree wobbles under the wargs' weight

Thorin grabs me around the middle and we leap into the next tree, as ours topple over. We keep this up but before long, there is only one left. I kick a mutant mutt in the nose when it gets to close. The thing whines and I almost feel bad until it viciously snarls at me. A soft noise sounds from above me and I peer up at Gandalf who is lighting pine cones on fire. '_I guess this is pine tree. The more you know_!' He uses the flaming seeds as bombs and sends the projectiles hurtling towards the ratty wargs.

"Fili!" he shouts, tossing the pines cones down

The dwarves make the most of the gift and throw them at the animals, causing them to retreat. I make an effort to join in but each time I grab a overcome, Thorin snatched it out of my hand and propels them at the wars. A few even catch fire and howl in pain. The feeling of pity returns again, even as the dwarves start to cheer. '_Do what you have to. They will kill you if given the chance.'_ To make matters worse, the last tree finally collapses under our collective weight and falls half way off the cliff. We hang on for dear life as gravity shifts suddenly. Dori, and soon after Ori, are thrown from their spot and only saved by clutching onto Gandalfs staff. I silently commend the elderly wizard on his strength; dwarves are heavy. Thorin steadys me before standing from his place and walking towards the pale orc. Azog doesn't even seem fazed, he actually looks pleased.

"Thorin don't" I attempt to coax him back by grabbing his coat but he bats my hands away "You're only going to get yourself hurt."

"Hurt?" Bofur exclaims "He's gonna get 'imself killed!"

"I'd never let that happen."

Even as I say that, I am unable to move from my position on the tree. My arms and hands but from my earlier fall. I'm not used to all the adrenalin and its making my heart beat scarily fast. I don't have the strength to fight Azog, I know I don't, but I can't let him kill Thorin. The king foolishly charges the orc and is easily defeated. He has been pushing his body to the limits and his anger has driven him to take on Azog when he is physically incapable of doing so. The dwarves let out cries of despair as their leader is thrown around like a rag doll. It's really an unfair fight. '_It's like watching an oompa loompa fight a tree_.' I finally get feeling back in my limbs when Thorin is thrown to the ground and Azog makes another command.

"-_Bring_ _me_ _the_ _dwarf's_ _head_.-" He orders, grinning at me before turning back to the dwarf

The orc beside Azog dismounts his warg and struts his ugly stuff over to Thorin. Before he can reach him however, Bilbo charges in like a manic hamster and kills it. _'I didn't even notice him pass me._' He stands as tall as he can but swings his sword as if it's a snake about to bite him and ruins the whole image. Azog peers down at the hobbit in annoyance and speaks the words that would have Bilbo trembling even more in fear if he could understand them.

_"__-Kill him.-"_

The dwarves are having none of that. They had been steadily working their way closer to the scene as the pale orc's attention was on Bilbo. '_I would have gotten up too if they hadn't smushed me down each time I tried to stand_.' As the orcs stalk closer to our friend, the dwarves burst forward and bum rush them. Bilbo swings his sword at anyone who gets too close but is eventually pushed onto Azog's warg's snout. She shakes him off her face and Azog raises his new mace to strike the hobbit. I _jump_ onto his face, blinding the orc, and he whips his head in confusion before falling off the warg. He thankfully doesn't pummel me with his mace, which looks just as deadly as the last one. It takes a moment for him to realize that there is actually a person wrapped around his face before he grabs the back of my collar and tries to start yanking me off. I wrap my legs around his neck and curl my body around his head in order to keep him in place. Growls and snarls can be heard but they are muffled by my… stomach. Where my vital organs are. _'What a bright idea this is turning out to be.'_ I feel the heat of his mouth against my stomach right before I try to push away from his face.

"Let go Baldy!" I shriek

Instead of listen, he pushes on my lower back, causing my stomach to come into closer contact with his mouth. It feels like dozens of tiny knives are piecing my flesh as he bites into my stomach. I howl in pain and flail out in an attempt to shake him loose but he apparently has the jaw of a pit-bull. I punch him in the temple and he finally release me. I tumble a full seven feet and land painfully on my back. The orc darkly peers at me with my blood running down his face. '_O.K. So it wasn't the best idea to attach myself to shark face._' He runs his equally pale tongue across his bloody chin, tasting the liquid. I'm saved from having to think of another name to call him by the appearance of the eagles. They swoop in and start trashing the place. Orcs go over the cliff, wargs, go over the cliff, dwarfs go over the cliff. It's one crazy party. Azog growls in anger and I creep away while he is distracted. I spot Thorin staring at me through glazed eyes and I know he saw Azog and my little exchange. He thankfully passes out again and I'm free of his eyes. I collect his shield and before I know, I'm being swept away by talons and away from orc breath.

We fly all night but I don't even imagine falling asleep. The excitement of the day, the worry, and the pain in my body keep me from doing so. I settle for stroking my eagle's feathers and enjoying the sight.

"Thank you for rescuing us. I doubt the dwarves will remember to say it later." I am met with silence so I continue "I know you can understand me, but it's ok if you don't answer. I really just need someone to listen right now any way."

"Then speak earth walker" the bird finally answers "I will lend an ear."

"Mmmm. Thank you." I relax into her feathers and talk about everything and nothing "I miss my home. It's a little simpler but complex there. I guess it's simple because I know what's going on. But here, I'm nearly useless. I can barely do anything aside from staying out of the way, I'm stubborn, and a truth speaking liar. Don't get me wrong, I'm needed. Well, atleast I will be. My friend Bilbo, the hobbit, he was talking about all the things he missed about home."

"Is it wrong to miss home?" the eagle asks

"No, of course not. Everyone deserves to have a home. I do feel a little bad for him. He only mentioned objects that he misses, no people." E hums in understanding "Its just sad I guess. But I know he'll find someone to miss one day. I don't know about Thorin, Fili, and Kili though. I don't know if they will get their happy endings, even if I save them. I have to change fate and… I'm not sure what fate they will be given in return."

We ride in silence for the rest of the night. I'm glad I got to share some of my fears, even if no solution was offered up. It just feels good to get it off my chest. The sun begins to wake up again and I can see Carrock approaching. Suddenly, E gives me a piece of advice as we approach for landing.

"Fate is flexible. Each path leads to an end, some even lead to the same place. This life is a winding path, where each action taken by yourself and others can change where you end up. You have already changed the fate of your dwarves, just as they have changed your own."

I am surprised and screech as E tilts her body and I go tumbling off the edge of his wing. Rolling to a stop in the middle of the stone platform, I jump to my feet as shake my fist at the bird. She laughs at my antics and circles me as her kin drops off the company one by one. When everyone is down, I run to the edge and wave good bye.

"Thanks E!" I call before Gandalf speaks and pulls me back into the dreaded moment

"Thorin!" He runs his hand across his face murmuring a spell or encantation or prayer for all I know.

"The halfing?" he asks roughly as he comes to.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe."

He gets up stiffly and I search for the hobbit. He stands alone at the edge of the rock looking both relieved and nervous. Thorin wobbles to his feet and angrily storms his way over to my friend.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" I know his ends well for him but I still feels horribly for him "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us."

"I…uh… but" Bilbo stutters and looks to the group for help

"I have never been so wrong," he pulls a surprised Bilbo into his arms "in all my life."

I let out a relieved breath and smile at Bilbo who finally returns the hug. After a few seconds of bromace, Thorin releases Bilbo and pats him on the shoulder. The dwarves cheer and gather around them.

"I am sorry I doubted you." He apologizes

"No, I… I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior." He laughs "Not even a burglar."

A moment of comfortable silence is shared between the group. Gandalf leans tiredly on his staff and we watch the eagles fly into the distance. Thorin finally notices the lonely mountain settled on the horizon. He begins to walk to the edge of the rock and the group follows behind like ducklings.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo inquires

"Erebor!" Gandalf explains happily "The lonely mountain. The last of the great kingdoms of Middle earth."

"Our home." Thorin softly says

"A raven!" Oin calls "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin" Gandalf chuckles fondly "is a thrush."

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin dismisses

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

I groan at that because I know it's not. Right now a stupid bird is knocking on the wall near Smaug's head and he is awakening from his massive golden bed. No, he isn't dead at all. The worst is not nearly behind you. I gaze around and find the company staring at me. They heard my groan and when a seer groans after a hope for the future, it's not to be taken lightly. Thorin storms over to me and roughly grabs my arm.

"I am sick and tired of your need to kill yourself! You were aware of the danger, I warned you to stay back." he bellows into my face "You will tell me all that you have seen for our future or you will leave this company."

* * *

><p>Thorin, you moron! Thats just wrong! He's a little tired of her and her best death experiences. Azog. Yes, she had another encounter with Azog. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The interaction was unexpected for me as well. I planned to have her finally listen too Thorin but nope, she hard other plans. How did thou feel about this chapter? Tell me, I enjoy hearing it. Thank you Noxy the Proxy, Shiningheart of ThunderClan for your reviews. Well, until next time!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

I blink at his words in incredulity. '_He wants me to leave_?' I turn towards Gandalf to ask what in the world is going on, but Thorin grips my arms tighter and forces me to look at him. His face is cakes with blood, sweat, and dirt but it's the pure rage on his face that catchs most of my attention. I try to pull away from his hands but he refuses to let me budge.

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Azog hurt you as well" he bites out "but you went running into his arms, didn't you!"

"Thorin" Balin tries to intervene "let go of the la-"

"No! She does not understand how dangerous her actions are." He drops one of my arms to roughly jab his finger into my stomach "This is merely a love bite compared to what he could, and would, have done to you if the eagles hadn't arrived."

"I knew they were coming!" I push my feet against the floor "I'm not suicidal. I only had to wait it out!"

"Suicidal?! Now, you left you suicidal tendencies on a ledge in the misty mountains." he scoffs "We thought you dead. We MOURNED for you, stupid girl!"

"Thorin-" Gandalf starts sternly but is disregarded by the king

"Let me give you a warning" he takes up the hand that I am using to try and pry his from my arm "The way you are going, you will die before this journey is complete."

"Don't threaten me!" I try to back away from him again, he's too close and I don't like it at all "We signed a contract, you can't make me do this."

He uses his hand to secure my right arm, while using his other to pull my other arm up and behind his head. The position is uncomfortable but not painful, due to his slightly lower height. It twists my body in an odd arch like stretch, pulling my body toward him but also keeping me in place. It pulls on my strained muscles, making them tremble as I try to keep my balance. He leans forward until we are nose to nose so he can sneer into my face.

"I wish I'd never allowed you to sign that contract." He pushes me away and I stumble, landing on my butt "You're more trouble than you're worth."

There is an awful pang in my chest and I look down expecting to see an arrow. Upon finding no wounds, I can only guess that it is emotional. I reach up and place my hand between my breasts to try and sooth away the intense sorrow that has made a home there. My heart thuds erratically behind my palm, trying to break free of its fleshy cage and express the words my head is too stubborn to admit. Sadness, agony, and despair rush over me in waves; I close my eyes to block out the swirling of the scene. It hurts so bad. '_Heart ache_.' I was warned, wasn't I? Who thought it'd be so soon. Or maybe the advice was late? Still, the tender sting in my heart is not displayed on my face. I reign in all my feelings of misery and grief and leave them to torment my core in the darkness away from all eyes. Clearing my face of any emotion, I lift my face back to his.

"My ring." I call out dully "Give it back."

"I lost it." He says without remorse

He walks away from me and settles on the other side of the rock. I know that I'm shocked; I barely notice when Bilbo rushes to my side to check me over for injuries. In a daze, I am only vaguely aware of the pitying looks the company gives me. Balin is quietly scolding Thorin for his behavior but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. '_He lost it_.' I reach my arms out and grasp Bilbo. Pulling him into a hug, I bury my face into his stomach.

"Do not cry Miss Thia." He tries to sooth me "He doesn't mean it. He's just… worried for your safety."

"'m not crying" my words muffled by his coat "I wouldn't cry for him."

It's a lie. I cried at his death; it broke my heart. I hold onto Bilbo until my shock wears off and my anxiety grows too high for me to ignore. Leaning back, I smile sadly at the hobbit before moving to the edge of the rock and sitting down. '_He doesn't want me here. He lost it_.' I bring my fist to my chest again when offers a twitch of discontent. The words bounce around my skull until I want to scream. It isn't long before Gandalf makes his way over to me. Taking out his pipe, he lights it up and sits quietly by my side. After a few minutes, I understand that he's not leaving.

"Smoking isn't good for you" I state dryly "And its even worse for me."

"Hmmm." He hums before putting out the pipe "How are you doing, my dear?"

"Oh you know" I say coldly "Picking burial spots apparently."

"Do you plan to die?" he asks seriously

"I think most people just die rather than plan it." I shake my head and I sigh "No, I'm not planning to die. Suicide is a sin, and I'm not letting a mouthy dwarf determine where my everlasting soul will reside."

"Very good then." He tips his hat "Then I ask, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Wondering how far it is to Beorn's house."

The honesty of my answer surprises him and well as the content. '_I guess he thought he was the only person crazy enough to plan on becoming a shape-shifter's house guest_.' It's true though, I am seriously wondering how many days it would take to get there. How many hours I'm going to have to spend trying not to become a dwarf murderer. '_He doesn't want me here. He lost it_.' I shake my head as the words start to flint around again.

"I wish I could skip the whole trip."

"Can you not?" Gandalf replies

"Huh?" I pause to think again "Oh yea. I can. I think. It'll probably do me some good to get away. I don't really want to hang around him right now. He doesn't really want to hang around me either. Beorn would be much better company."

"Are you sure my dear?" he frowns "Beorn can be-"

"I just got nearly disemboweled by a spear toothed sociopath to defend a guy who then tells me he wishes he had never brought me along for the ride in the first place." I caress my stomach lightly and wince "I can handle a giant bear. If I can't, how am I supposed to handle a fire breathing dragon?"

"Hn. Let Oin assist you with that,my dear."

"Alright."

"Smaug is-" I nod before he finishes his question "I see. If you think this is best, then I will not stop you."

"Thanks." I stand and walk over to Bilbo "I'm leaving in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say he was upset is putting it very lightly. Bilbo was furious, but not with me. He was ready to tear Thorin a new one for making me feel unwanted. He would have been tossed off the side of carrock but he would have defended me if needed. He's a good friend. I told Bilbo and Balin of my plan so the wouldn't worry. Shockingly, Balin agreed that some time apart would be best. I would have taken the hobbit with me but the company will need him. I parted with the group a few minutes ago and I now stand at the gate of bees. '_I hate bees._' I've never been stung before but the noise they make if truly horrifying. I mill around the gate for a while hoping one of the animals would come and ask me in or something.

"Who are you?" is all it takes for me to jump forward in fright and accidentally flip over the gate, in my surprise.

I peak between the wooden bars at the owner of the voice. The man is huge, even bigger than Azog by at least a foot. '_They grow them big out here._' His shoulders are broad enough to give him trouble walking through a normal door. His skin is a baked tan as a testament to his time spent outdoors. Heavy broken shackles encase his wrists. They are old and worn, but securely in places. The sight causes a knot to form in my stomach. The blackness of his hair and beard remind me of… well a black bear. He has a sharp honey colored eyes that are currently watching me.

"Oh um" I sit up straight "I'm Thia Malcolmson."

"And what is a woman doing skulking around my lands?"

"I'm not skulking!" I say offended "I'm just… standing."

"Ah, but you are not." He waves to my spot "You are kneeling."

"That's your fault." I cross my arms and glance away "You made me do it."

"I have never made a woman kneel before me unless she wanted to."

I swing my head back to him wide eyed. '_Did he just say that?_!' I open my mouth to scold him, yell at him, anything but I end up looking like a fish. He chuckles loudly at my face before taking a seat pretzel style.

"Now Thia" he says my name as they do back home, without a Miss "Why are you here?"

I explain as much as I can without betraying any secrets or destinations. They will tell the story when they get here anyway, so I just indulge in the parts when I separated from them. Hours later, I'm sitting at a table with honey toast, complaining about a dwarf king.

"What about your ring?" Beorn asks intrigued "It seemed important to you."

"My mother gave it to me about ten years ago." I feel tears prick my eyes but I blink them away "It's a purity ring, symbolizing a promise I made with God."

"What promise did you make?"

"To remain a virgin until I marry." I take a slow bite from my toast "It's not such an obvious thing where I'm from anymore. But I made the vow and Thorin, he…"

"He threw it away." He growls out "He took your oath and broke it."

I want to defend Thorin but I can't bring myself to because it's true. His losing of that ring was like him throwing away something much more important. It's only a symbol but it means something to me. I nod slowly and the bear man pushes away from his seat roughly with a growl. I don't want him thinking Thorin actually took my virginity and ran off on me, so I follow him out the door.

"Beorn! He didn't physically touch me." I manage to catch up to his long strides "Only the symbol."

"You swore an oath of protection and created a physical representation of it did you not?" he rumbles turning to face me "He then took that oath into his own hands?"

"Yes, but-"

"He was careless and lost the symbol of your purity," he continues looming over me, though I am not threatened by it "is this true?"

"Beorn-"

"Is. This. True?"

"...Yes however-"

"Then whether he laid with you or not" he begins walking again "He has stolen something precious from you. Stay in the house with the animals. They will provide you with whatever is needed. Do not come out in the night. I will return in the morn."

With that he walks away from me and into the woods. I stand in the learning watching his retreating back before sliding to my knees. '_No good. No good at all._' I really really really hope I didn't screw this up. If Beorn doesn't take in the dwarves, they really will be killed by Azog. And it'll be all my fault.

* * *

><p>Things got a little out of hand. How do you like how it turned out? Speak to my heart through your comments. The keep me alive. This chapter was written in between watching vines. I don't 'do' vines but I'll watch the heck out of them. Until next time!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>

"How could I be so dense as to complain about dwarves to a dwarf hater and then expect him to help them a few days later? Yea, I was angry but thats not need to go and sabotage the whole adventure!" I face palm myself for my lack of foresight "Thorin is going to be so angry... Not that I care or anything. He can go swallow a bee for all I care. Who does he think he is, talking to me that way?!"

I pause to think of my statement for a moment. '_Dang it_!' He's a king. Acting all high and mighty is part of is job description. That doesn't extend to abuse though. I rub my arms and wince at the twinge the action causes to run up them.

"Did he have to grab my arms like that? I thought dwarves were suppose to be chivalrous. I swear he's going to get a return to sender on this injury." I pause in my rant to pick up a stick and chuck it through the air "Not that it even matters if Beorn murders the whole lot of them. Gosh, how could I be so stupid!"

After a few more minutes of beating myself up for my dull witted blabber gums, I take a moment to actually try and think about how to fix this. No one will appreciate the situation as it is. Beorn already has it in his head that Thorin is an oath breaking rapist.

"How can I make this-"

A sudden wetness on my fingers brings my attention away from my statement. I look down and spot a dog with a stick at its feet. 'T_he stick I threw earlier.'_ The german shepherd, at least he seems to be the same breed, is panting excitedly and I can't help but smile. Reaching down without a second though, I begin to pat his furry head.

"Hey there, boy" I greet kindly "How are you doing?"

If I recall correctly, Beorn's animals are rather smart. I wish they had incorporated that in the movie. Then again, over 100 died during the filming for various reasons. This will have to do. '_If I speak, they should be able to understand me for the most part.'_ I kneel like the spirited canine and pull his wiggling body into my lap. I haven't been able to interact with an animal in so long; wargs and ponies don't count. I scratch him behind the ears and coo beside myself.

"You're such a friendly boy. Beorn is lucky to have such a handsome friend" he rolls over to his stomach and I scratch his belly in return "Can I be your friend too? Mine seem to be... busy."

He offers a small yip in return that I take for a yes. We stay together getting comfortable with one another, until the sun starts to set. He climbs to his feet and nudges me to my own. I allow him to usher me towards the house before I think of a better plan.

"Alright Duke." I pat his head to let him know I understand "I get the idea. I'll race you to the house!"

I start running without any other warning but it isn't long before the dog catches up to me. I once had a dog named, Daisy. Duke reminds me of her, due to both his breed and energetic personality. Since I can't call him '_dog_' the whole time, I have taken to calling him Duke. He was more than happy when I presented him with the idea. Duke let's me win our race but I can't say I mind. He has four legs, I needed the handicap! Upon walking in, I instantly spy animals peering at me from around the huge barn-like house. I don't know where they were hiding before, by the place is overrun with them now. There are farm animals: cows, pigs, sheep, horses, and ponies as well as animals in the house pet category: dogs and cats. There is also a single owl perched on a low beam. I do not feel any of the anxiety I am known to have with human interaction, so I boldly step forward and introduce.

"Hello, its a pleasure to meet you all. I will be staying here a while, so I hope we get along well." I bow deeply like my Japanese professor taught me "Please take good care of me."

Straightening back up I make my way back to the table and finish my meal. I don't care for honey, but I don't dare insult the bees for fear that they may murder me. Not to mention I doubt that they have processed sugar. Duke pads over and takes a seat at my feet. Silently, the other animals return to their places and the afternoon progresses quietly. Every now and again a curious creature would wander over and press its head into my side. I find my phone in my backpack and take pictures of every single one before returning it. After a few minutes of silent interactions the animal wanders away and I am be left with Duke.

"I feel like Pocahontas." I say to know one in particular when an owl lands on my shoulder "Should I burst into song again?"

"Who?"

"Pocahontas, everyone knows Pocahontas." I rub it's feathers "My favorite song has to be 'Colors of the wind.' Its a good one. I'll sing it for you some time."

Getting up, I ask Duke to assist me by showing the way to the kitchen. He lops off into a room off the side of the house. The owl watches me curiously as I clear off the table and wash the dishes before putting them away in their correct places. It takes a few tries but I get it right, eventually. It wouldn't be polite for Beorn to return from a night of... whatever, and have to clean the house too. I was a girl scout after all. '_Leave the place better than it was when you arrived._' I sweep the hay back into a pile and make sure all the animals are comfortable before I search for a place to lay my own head. Duke is kind enough to show me to a room with a huge bed. It has to be at least a California king; the sheets are soft and thick to the touch. The entire room smells like wood and varnish. Probably due to the solid wood headboard. I run my hand over the structure and admire the beautifully carved bears on the top. I instantaneously decide that I'm going to commision Beorn to make me one to take home.

"Thank you, Duke." I turn to the dog who looks pleasantly pleased with himself "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Will you stay with me or do you have your own little lady to turn in with?"

The dog yips, turns in a full circle, and rushes over to jump on me. He licks my face fervently and I allow it for a moment, giggling at his show of affection. Petting him in a calming fashion, he leaps off my lap and bounds to the door, somehow closing it behind himself.

"I guess that means 'I love you but my wife awaits' in dog."

I open my bag again and pull out my camisole and a pair of bloomer like shorts the I asked Merilin to have made for me. They are longer than underwear, coming down to mid thigh, but are too light to be shorts. '_Do they even allow shorts here_?' Shrugging off my question, I dress in my make shift night clothes and crawl into the humongous bed. The covers swirl around me and I fall asleep much quicker than I thought I would. Cocooned in by my own warmth and the weight of the comforter, I slip into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up annoyed. The sun is beaming down on my face in golden rays that persist no matter which way I turn. I shove my head under my pillow and groan in irritation. Once I'm awake, I'm awake. Even when I want to continue sleeping. '_Like right now._' The bed is just as comfortable as it was last night. I inhale deeply into the sheets and feel a tingle of an unfamiliar scent. Before I can further investigate it, there is a knock at the door. I quickly turn over and pull the covers up to my neck before calling out.

"Yes?"

"It is time to eat." Beorn rumbles through the door "Come."

"Alright. Give me second to get dressed and I'll be right there."

"You can out out as you are." he replies in a flirty voice "I promise not to mind."

"No." I say firmly but just as amused "Thank you very much."

He leaves the door laughing at his own joke. I vault from the bed and yank some clothes out my bag. Intending to dress briskly, I forget about my wounds and nearly cry out. Checking myself over, I find bruises and scrapes from the day before. My stomach has long since stopped bleeding and the other injuries can hold for now. Brushing my hand over the twin hand prints on my upper arm I pause, shaking in anger. I throw my hair into a sorry excuse for a pony tail and go to join the semi-gentle giant. Upon exiting the room I am nearly taken down when Duke springing into my arms. I manage to keep my balance but my grimace is not lost on Beorn.

"Put Duke down and eat your breakfast." he gestures toward the food "I will check your wounds after we finish."

"Are you sure I'm not putting you out?"

"If you were, I would not offer my help." I smile at his logic "Thank you for taking care of me." I place Duke on the floor "How did you know I named him Duke?"

"He told me of your actions yesterday." He features toward a seat "All the animals seem to have been very enamored by you."

"Oh. That's sounds nice." I sit down and say a quick prayer before starting "I hope you don't mind the name. I'll stop if you want me to."

"He is happy with his name," Beorn places a hand over the dogs head "He has taken a shine to you; he wishes for you to remain here."

"Thanks buddy!" I smile at the dog "As lovely as that sounds, I have a duty to perform after after that I have to return to my family."

"Has the dwarf king not harmed you enough?" I feel an argument coming along "Why must you follow one who does not wish your presence?"

"I gave my word to myself, the watchers of this world, as well as my friends that I would see this quest through to the end." I spoon some oatmelish substance onto my plate "My oath means nothing if I break my word once given."

We eat in silence after this and its slightly awkward. Even more so when we are done and I have to show him some skin. He checks over the bite on my stomach as well as the cuts on my palms. I hesitate in showing him my arm but he spots the bruises on them anyway.

"These did not come from Azog, did they?"

"...No." I whisper lowly

He vibrates with fury as he finishes rewrapping my wounds without another word. He's gentle, but I can still feel the anger shivering under the surface. Once finished he hurriedly leaves the room. I don't bother to follow this time, but he pauses at the door.

"Your _friends_ will be arriving sometime this week."

With that, he disappears into the bedroom I had been occupying the night before. 'Room service?' I decide not to think about it, instead focusing on his statement. The company is coming within the next few days and I haven't thought of a way to pay Thorin back for his purple armbands. Would it be wrong of me to lock him out of the house? I doubt Beorn will chase them down, since he already knows they are on their way. That's... an idea. Calling Duke, we go outside and enjoy life, now that I have settled on a plan. Thorin is going to get the scaring of a life time. One so bad he'll wet himself next time he thinks to put his hands on me.

Once the skin changer makes his face known later that afternoon, I tell him my idea. Beorn is more than accepting of my plan and the laugh we share could make a mad scientist jealous. We go over plot and hammer out the details. While he is in a more primal stage as a bear, he is not without thought. He can run the dwarves silly without them actually being in any danger. I'm shivering in excitement by the time I go to bed. Any feelings of guilt are quickly forgotten when I remember the sorrow Thorin's actions caused me. We spend the next few days practicing, until the only thing to do is wake up and put it into motion. As I snuggle down in the bed I notice that same smell as I did the first night, only its stronger. It smells of sunshine, warmth, and... fur? Well, it is his house. It's only natural that his smell is on everything. I once again dismiss the smell and settle down for to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>No one here was silly enough to think Thorin was going to get away with treating her that way, right? No way was he getting off scot free. I thought of having her hit him but this works soooooo much better. I just so happened to be listening to Brown eyed girl by Van Morrison but it has nothing to do with the chapter. Even though there is a brown eyed girl in there. Thank you Laura, LittleApollyon, cionnfhaoladh, and Shiningheart of ThunderClan for your reviews. Until next time!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30 <strong>

I don't even mind when the sun wakes me up this time. How can I when today is a day that is worth getting up early for? I hop up out the bed and do some stretches for no reason other than the fact that I can; no time for swag. I bend down and touch my toes before reaching towards the ceiling. I then lay on the bed and do a backflip, landing sloppily before getting dressed. I take care of all the delicate matters of the morning in preparation of finding Beorn. Morning breath is a conversation killer and so is the pee pee dance. Strolling from the bedroom, I swing my arms and legs in an exaggerated marching fashion and search for my keeper. Locating him by the ponies, I approach his side to discuss the game plan.

"Good morning, dearest Beorn." I sing, grabbing his fore arm and using it as a monkey bar to swing my feet randomly in the air "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"I am well, Thia." He lifts his arm and places me on his shoulder as he finishes feeding the ponies "I am very pleased with your plans for the day. It has been a long time since I tore into dwarf flesh."

"And it will be even longer because you promised not to hurt them, remember?" he grumbles but says nothing as I flick his ear "Flesh will be shredded, but it will be that of the orc kind. They are chasing the dwarves at your borders."

The man giant shifts his head swiftly, but gentle enough not to dislodge me, and stares at me for a bit. He already knows about my 'gifts.' Without any words, he nods and accepts my words for true. '_At least HE listens to me, unlike a certain dwarf I know_.' Placing me on the floor, he gets ready to go 'welcome' his guests and chase off some orcs. He ruffles my hair, and after I tell him to be safe he leaves me with the animals. Petting the pony I suddenly become conscious of the fact that I came into full contact with a living breathing human and didn't freak out.

"Well." I pause in my petting before shrugging it off "Technically he's part animal."

"Who"

I flinch at the sudden and unexpected question. Swinging in a full circle, I search for a person but find no one. Scratching my hair, I wonder if I've lost my mind until I spot the culprit. The strange owl from the other day has made an appearance again. Its short thick body does not diminish the sharpness of its beak and talons. Even so, its extremely small; can't be larger than six inches or so. I remember reading about owls in elementary school. 'Elf owl.' Better not tell you know who. The bird is lovable to say the least. Its cocks it's head at me a coos softly.

"You scared me." I scold before growing curious "Whats your name, birdy?"

"Who"

"You, of course."

"My name is 'Who,' man child." It replies in a clipped tone

I immediately run towards the door. Any reasonable person knows to avoid talking animals. '_Look what happened to Adam and Eve!_' I'm half way across the room when something small collides with my back. I lose my balance and fall clumsily on my stomach. The bird rights itself and stands between my shoulder blades.

"Why did you run, man child?

"Why are you talking, bird child."

"I am no child" It flutters in anger

"Neither am I."

"Alright, earth walker." Who amends "Why were you running?"

"Because sky dweller" I return the strange phrasing "You are talking. Thats a little alarming."

"Were you frightened of the eagles?"

"...no." I honestly wasn't "But I knew they could talk. I didn't know others could as well."

"All animals can speak." he steps off my back "You have finally started to listen."

"I can't understand Duke." I roll onto my back and sit up cautiously "Why can I understand you but not him?"

"How can you claim that?" Who once again cocks his head "You talk to him constantly."

"Well yes. I 'understand' him but he doesn't talk like you do."

"Eagles are the spirit animal of the Vala, Manwë, and were giving the ability to speak." he cleans his brown feathers "That ability does happen to appear in other sky creatures."

"I... see." I ponder the whole idea for a millisecond "Is there something you wanted?"

"I desired to know of whom you were speaking about."

"Oh. Um, Beorn."

"Why?"

"I just... no reason." I murmur

"Hn. My assumption was correct." he spreads his wings a quickly flies away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's mid-afternoon when I hear Beorn's distant snarls. So I do the only sensible thing a person who has been wronged does. I walk to the open doors and shut them, allowing the lock outside to fall into place. I then go sit at the table and wait for the spectacle to start. It isn't long until I hear the pounding of feet rushing towards the house. Gandalf seems to be the only one speaking.

"This way! Quickly!" He sounds slightly worried and I hope he doesn't have a heart attack "Come on! Get inside!"

The door smashes against the frame but does not give even under the weight of 14 bodies. I jump involuntarily and Duke rushes to my side like a guard dog. He growls but quiets some when I place my hand on his head to sooth him. The cries of the company grow in fear as the door refuses to open. Its terribly sad to listen to. '_There is a very simple latch on door. Stop shoving and look._' If they were in any real danger, they'd all be dead by now. I hold my breath in an attempt to try to stifle my morbid sense of joy.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouts, almost as if he knows I'm in here. Which he does. A slight oversight on my part but he'll get over it soon enough. Besides, the latch is on the outside. I cover my mouth and huff out small giggles when I hear Thorin's near terrified voice.

"Quickly!"

I suck in a breath as they finally find the latch and the door bursts open. The company pours into the house and I see Beorn charging toward the open door. Seconds before he plows into the house, the company slams the doors closed. His massive muzzle gets caught in the door as the dwarves push to keep it closed. Dwalin tries to rally the group will shouts of encouragement. I don't want to see my friend hurt, and I calmly walk over ignoring the surprised calls of the company and wave my hand infront of Beorn's nose so he can catch my scent. When he does, he gives my palm a long lick and easily backs away just as we planned. The company closes the doors and locks it prior to collapsing into various piles of exhaustion.

"What was that?" Ori warily asks to no one in particular

"That was Beorn." I answer before Gandalf can "This is his house."

The company suddenly becomes aware of my presence and there is an assortment of perplexed greetings thrown my way. They all look a little worse for wear but alive nonetheless. Bilbo rushes to my side and I allow the small hobbit to hug me. '_Everyone deserves a hug once in a while._' Pulling away after a moment, I check him for any injuries and when I determine he is safe I grin down at him. He returns it eagerly. I ignore the burning in the back of my skull that I know Thorin is at the other end of. Gandalf continues where I left off.

"It is as Miss Thia has said." he nods to me but I know he's a little annoyed at my prank "His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves."

"You have no idea." I mumble under my breath

"He's leaving." Ori comments from his place by the door

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it." Dori grabs his brother and forcibly drags him away "It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."

Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own.

"That's right Dori." I say sticking up for the bear man "I would think that someone as educated as yourself would know the difference."

The dwarf glances at me in surprise before lowering his gaze. What can he do? Deny having brains? '_Kill them with kindness!_' There is silence as the company comes to terms with being nearly mauled to death by their host.

"If he is so tame" Thorin growls out "Why did he try to murder us?"

"Well thats simple."

I turn toward the king and take in his disheveled state. His hair is as wild as his eyes, but he holds his side in pain. I almost feel bad for making him run until I look to his face again and it shows nothing but contempt. I walk away without actually answering his question. He growls in frustration as I head for the kitchen area. I snag Bilbo and Balin along the way just to further his annoyance. Gandalf clears his throat to try and defuse the situation.

"Alright now, get some sleep all of you." he removes his hat "You'll be safe here tonight."

"No need for hope Gandalf." I say over my shoulder, even without hearing him murmur the wish "You guys will be safe tonight."

"I will be the judge of that."Thorin tries to intervene again, which I once again ignore.

With my victims in tow, I leave the fuming king to stew in his juices. The elderly dwarf only pauses for a moment to have a silent conversation with the monarch before following after me again. Entering the kitchen, I commandeer the help of a few sheep to prepare a light dinner for the company. Setting them to work, I turn my attention to my two buddies.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Just fine, my dear." Balin replies rocking on his feet "I only wish that we had a warmer welcome."

"I agree, Master Balin" adds Bilbo before facing me "How on middle earth were you able to calm his beast?"

"Oh he's a big softy." I wave my hand and ignore both their hints for information "Though, I'm sure his bark is just as bad as his bite."

"Judging by those teeth" Bilbo shakes "I don't want to confirm or deny it."

"How are you, Lassie?" Balin pats Bilbo's shoulder before coming over to me "Have you been treated well during your stay?"

"Beorn has been the perfect host, do not worry. However" I go to twirl my ring, as I do when I am nervous but its... gone. I settle for reaching up and twirling my bead instead. "You already know he isn't too fond of dwarves, right?"

"Aye, Gandalf mentioned it."

"Well, while Beorn was tending to the wounds given to me by upon my little skirmish with Azog," I emphasize the word 'little' but his eyes still hold a glint of disapproval "he came across the bruises given to me by Thorin. He isn't too happy about them."

The dwarf and hobbit exchange worried glances and even though it isn't the time for it I'm proud. Bilbo is carving himself a place in the company. When I have their attention again, I explain the whole situation of my ring and how Beorn's general feelings of dislike for the dwarven race became a disdain for all things Thorin related. I pull up my sleeves to show them the bruises, that have only gotten darker as the days passed.

"I didn't mean for him to end up hating Thorin." I finish with a defeated sigh "But there was nothing I could say to make him forget the whole thing and let you guys stay."

"Is the company in danger?" Balin asks quickly

"Oh no, of course not. I would have led with that information." I wave away his worry "Beorn and I came to an agreement that if he could scare the living daylights out of you all, than he would allow you sanctuary here."

I say this as if its normal to let your friends believe they are going to die. The pair stares at me blankly, then in confusion, followed by anger. However when they go to yell at me, I beat them to it.

"If you say anything reprimanding my behavior, I swear I will make you regret it." I point towards the door "Thorin has been acting for below the status of any self respecting male. There are crueler things I could have done. I settled on scaring you; there was no real danger."

"Lass, there are better ways to get your point across." Balin tries to lecture "You did not need to frighten the whole company."

"Didn't I? You all let him put his hands on me." Sure, Balin and Gandalf tried to step in but they were really pathetic attempts "He is your king and I understand loyalty, but I still would like to think we are friends. Friends don't let people hurt their friends."

I pause in my rant to control the tears that are threatening to fall. Covering it up by requesting a few more things from the sheep, I take a moment to collect myself. Turning back to the two, I finish up my explaination.

"He betrayed me and he doesn't even know. He doesn't even care enough to ask." I bring my hands up to rub my arms gently "I will not stand by and be disrespected or abused whenever he gets irritated. The contract shall be honored because I always keep my word but I can not guarantee a pleasant trip."

"Lass, you need to calm down." Balin wraps his arm around my shoulder "You are right, we should have stepped in sooner. I will speak with Thorin again and try to make him see reason. Just give him some time."

"See that you do, Papa Balin." I insert the nickname to show I am not too angry with him "Because as long as he refuses to see, so do I. I will share none of my gifts with people who don't want me around to use them."

I pat them both on the shoulder before telling them the house rules. Thanking the sheep, I ask the pair to feed the company and begin to leave the room. Duke appears from around the corner and I accept his sloppy kiss.

"Make sure they don't destroy the house, ok?" he yips in return

"You have been talking to the animals all night." Bilbo contemplates "Can they understand you?"

"For the most part." I stand again and stretch tiredly "Some better than others. I'm going to bed."

"Don't you mean, hay?" Balin murmurs, curiously watching the sheep leave

"Nope. You guys sleep in the hay" I bring my hand up to gesture to myself "I however, sleep in a wonderfully carved, gigantic, soft, warm bed. Good night!"

I walk out the kitchen and through the designated dwarf sleeping area, stopping a few times to ensure my well being or offer good nights. Once again feeling Thorin staring at the back of my head, I pause. Allowing my heart to melt for a moment, I reach into its depth, pulling out I tiny piece of every emotion I feel for the dwarf and allow them to grace my face for a split second. I turn to the king and allow him to see just how badly my heart aches. He physically rears back at the emotions coloring my face and I quickly close off my heart again before walking to my room. He makes a stuttered sound as if to call after me but I ignore it. '_I want to hurt him_.' I want him to feel just as bad as I do for having to emotionally harm my friends. To make him feel the pain of his words and actions. I want him to hurt so badly. It's only fair that he has to hurt just as bad as I do.

* * *

><p>30 chapters! Sad? Mad? Glad? Laughter? Tears? I want her to be able to interact with Beorn. If you remember, she likes climbing on objects she probably shouldn't climb. Trolls, burning trees,skin changers. She's an odd chick. Song of the chapter is That's how you know from the movie Enchanted. I never saw the movie, but I know the whole soundtrack. I accept sacrifices in the form of reviews, follows, and favorites. Until next time!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31 <strong>

I didn't sleep well last night. I flipped and flopped all over the place, hitting every corner of the giant bed. I fluffed my pillow about 20 times. When that didn't work, I kicked off the blankets. Then I was cold and had to pull them back on. I laid awake for hours before inactivity finally pulled into dream land. When I wake, the covers are coiled around my legs and the pillows have been thrown onto the floor. I smack my lips and taste the morning breath on my tongue like a thick paste. Groggily, I kick the covers off again and grind the palms of my hands into my eyes until I see stars. I sit up, blinking into thin air before I pull myself from the bed. I pick up the pillows and fix the covers before promptly face planting the floor and rolling under the bed.

"Morning" I mumble to the dog

Duke was kind enough to spend the night with me. I kind of forced him to when he kept trying to use Thorin as a chew toy. I would have allowed him to but I didn't want to murder any dwarves that try to kick him. At first I attempted to get the canine to sleep next to me but he refused to come onto the bed. '_I guess Beorn doesn't let the animals on the furniture._' That's a little strange, especially since he lets them handle food. Duke sleepily licks my nose and I feel like a monster. I must have kept him up all night with my tossing and turning. I gently stroke his furry head.

"I'm sorry that I kept you up, sweetie." he whines in response, making me feel worse "You just stay here and rest. I'll see you later."

I roll from under the bed and get ready to start the day. It'll be a doozy, especially since I'm positive Balin told Thorin that Beorn and I planned a fake assassination attempt. I steel my spine, swing open the door, and run into a wall. Rubbing my nose, I look up and find Beorn standing with his back to the door. He does seem to notice me but continues to stand stock still. I peer around him to find the company gathered and throwing him glares.

"Let me through." Thorin huffs "You have no right to keep me from seeing her."

"I have every right. She came to me battered and bruised, seeking asylum." he returns " By taking her under my protection, I have every right to defend her."

"She does not need your protection!" Thorin's voice raises an octave "She is a part of my company, therefore her well being is my concern."

"Does your protection include abusing her?!" Beorn uncrosses his arms and takes a threatening step toward the dwarf king "You take her honor and throw it away. You do not deserve her!"

"I have not touched-" Thorin pauses in his retort before he can utter a lie "I have not lain with the woman!"

"Yet you did harm her." he surprises even me with his next statement "Now she sleeps in my bed."

"This is not what it seems." Balin calmly but quickly tries to defuse the situation as I stand in shock. So thats why it smelled like him "I'm sure Miss Thia only sleeps in the room. He only touched her-"

"You have touched her!?" Thorin roars and I attempt to step in but Beorn purposely leans further into the doorway "How dare you dishonor her in such a way and claim to protect her!"

"She has not suffered under my hands." he is only making the situation worse as he sneers down at the king, not correctly denying the accusation "That is more than I can say about you, Oath breaker."

"I have broken no oaths, skin changer." Thorin spits back "You have shamed her, return her to me... us."

"Beorn, maybe it would be best to let us greet Miss Thia." Gandalf fruitlessly suggests

"I would keep her if she wished to stay, regardless of her status." I duck my head and rub my cheeks vigorously at the idea of the whole situation "You dwarf, shame her without even knowing. You are both blind and neglectful. Your protection is as good as Azog's!"

"You know of Azog? How?" He shakes his head violently and paces the room "This is unbelievable. Where is she? I demand to see her!"

"Beorn stop this. He knows not what he has done."

I don't need this to get any more out of hand than it already is. I push his arm, gently asking for permission to leave the room. Instead of doing it the easy way, he scoops me up and carries me to the breakfast table bridal style. I squawk from my position in his arms but quickly calm, so I do not alarm the edgy company. Bifur and Dwalin, along with a few others, are actually holding their weapons. They follow cautiously and take up places around the table. Beorn sits in his giant sized chair and positions me on my knee, like a child. I turn to scan the company and see Bilbo looking like a frightened bunny trying act brave. Deciding to get this show on the road, I answer Thorin's question.

"Yes, Beorn knows of Azog." I feel his muscles tighten beneath me and I pat his leg in reassurance "You aren't the only one in the world with troubles."

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." He pauses to reach up and twirl my bead, the company eyeing the moment with varied expressions of anger "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo curiously questions

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there's only one." he breathes out a laugh after a moment and I turn to gaze at him in confusion "Unless Thia would like to help me repopulate my race."

My eyes widen much like the first time he made a playful pass at me. I try to lecture him with my eyes. '_Now isn't the time for this!_' He merely looks back at with a smile, waiting for a reply. From the corner of my eye, I see Thorin clenching his hands so tightly that I'm sure he has crescent shaped cuts on his palms now.

"As much as I would like to help you with that," I pause to think of a good explanation to politely reject having a man's baby in order to rejuvenate the near extinct population and decide on honesty "However I'm not ready for motherhood at this point in my life."

"Is that so?" his eyes twinkle in amusement "Well then grow up quickly and come give me a son."

I hear something snap down the table but when I try to locate the source, everything looks normal. Business commences and I drown most of it out over a plate of french toast. Its a difficult and messy affair. Every time I try to bring a bite to my mouth, Beorn bounces his leg and I end up with syrup all over my face. I glare at him while cleaning my face and he grins back in amusement. I don't stab him with my fork in an attempt to keep him in a semi good mood. Its easier for the company to convince him this way.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." I pick up the little white lab-rat-mouse that Bofur flicked off his arm earlier and pass it to Beorn. He accepts it and strokes the ears "I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

I wait for him to finish the statement but he is quiet for much too long. I face him and find the man viciously staring down the dwarf king. Thorin returns his stare with the ferocity of raging tiger. Beorn stands up and places me on the chair before he steps over to Thorin, who has also risen from his seat. The next few moments should have been placed in the movie because it is awesome. I don't know who swung first but the two are just going at it like animals. Beorn punches Thorin in the face and Thorin returns the hit with a kidney shot. I turn towards the company in alarm but they are all watching the scene unperturbed as if this is normal. Even Bilbo seems to be totally at peace with it. I silently sit back and wait it out. Things get a little weird when Beorn grabs Thorin and swings him upside down by his feet, giving him a violent shake. The monarch reaches forward and sinks his teeth into the skinchangers calf. 'Ankle biter' comes to mind and I can't control myself. I burst into a laughing fit, complete with a gaggle a snorts and streaming tears. I hear the fighting stop but my laughter only gets worse; I hold my stomach on roll onto my back on the large chair.

"I don't like dwarves" Beorn repeats again for good measure, still holding Thorin by his ankles, as my laughter subsides into sporadic giggles "But I like her more than I hate both races. What do you need?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that fight all about?" I ask Balin later on

"Well, my dear." he begins "When two males desire the same female, they exchange blows to decide who may court her. Does this not occur in your home?"

"Not really but I understand." I gaze around at the members of the company intently trying to remember who I didn't see in the fountain naked "Why?"

"Why?" he seems amused at the question "I would think it is collectively because of your attractive features in body, mind, and personality."

"Thank you for that." I pat his arm kindly "But it will do them no good. I'm not currently accepting courting or marriage proposals. I even turned down Bifur and he's awesome."

"Bifur asked for your hand?! Why was I not informed of this?!"

The king chooses that one statement to over hear. I close my eyes and purse my lips before turning to _his majesty_. His hair is once again a mess and his face looks worn out. '_Dangling upside down_ _probably didn't help._' He marches over and reaches for my arm but I quickly throw myself out of his range and stand behind Balin. Thorin slowly closes his hand around thin air before straightening up.

"Miss Thia-"

"Malcolmson." I interrupt "As of now, you are no longer allowed to call me by my given name."

"...Miss Malcolmson." his face falls slightly but I have yet to forgive him "May I please talk to you in private?"

"Are you serious?" I ask looking at him askew "There is no way I trust you enough to go anywhere alone with you."

"Lass." Balin turns and faces me with a pleading expression "I will stay near enough to assist you if there is reason for me to intervene. Please, hear the lad out."

I want to refuse again but I find a plethora of reasons not to. Balin has a talent for making you want to act like the bigger person. It helps that he called Thorin a boy. Secondly, I will be traveling with them and it will be really hard to help a guy who I would like to hit with my car. Not to mention, really don't mention it, I was kind of throwing myself into dangerous situations. Folding my hands across my chest I breathe deeply before looking back at the snowy dwarf and agreeing.

"Fine. I'll listen to what he has to say." I stomp over to the king and glare at him "Know that if you so much as _think_ of laying a finger on me, I will let Beorn eat your face off. Don't tempt me."

I walk past him with my head held high, not waiting for a response or to see if the pair are following. Locating Beorn prior to leaving the house, I nod to the bearman and I indicate with my eyes that he should follow. '_I'm not willing to take any chances_.' He discretely leaves the house as well as I guide the two dwarves to the apple trees around the back of the house. Balin stops a few hundred yards away, out of earshot. I slowly flick my head around; catching sight of Beorn in the distance. Taking a seat under one of the trees, I gesture for the dwarrow to do the same. He hesitates but then complies, seeming almost nervous.

"So." I start coldly "What is that you wished to discuss?"

"We are very close to reaching Erebor." he begins and I know I'm going to be annoyed "I desire to know if there is anything you would like to warn me about."

"If I would like to warn you?" I repeat staring at the dwarf like he's crazy, I feel a head ache coming on "No, there is nothing I would like to warn you about."

"So the rest of the journey will be safe?" he asks relieved and I briskly burst his bubble

"Of course it won't." I roll my eyes in an exaggerated fashion "It will be filled with more danger than we have faced thus for."

"Why did you just lie then?" he tries not to growl out

"What are you talking about?" I play clueless "I didn't lie."

"You said there was nothing to worried about."

"No I didn't. I said I didn't want to warn you about anything." I lean forward "Which is true because I wouldn't warn you about anything at the moment. That doesn't mean there isn't any peril ahead; merely that I'm allowing you to walk into it blindly."

He clenches his jaw tightly and glancing down, I see his hands are doing the same. Am I deliberately being unfair? Yes. Do I care? Not so much.

"You would allow my company to walk straight into danger?" he leaps up from his place and harshly points at me "First you lay with a skin changer and now this? Have you no honor?!"

"You dare to ask me of honor when you are the epitome of disgrace?" I slowly raise from my spot as my face grows hot, walk over to his raised hand, and grab it "You dare point this finger at me in accusation?"

"Your eyes glow again." he tries to step back but I follow "Just as they did in Rivendell. What do you know, woman?"

"I know that you are scared. You fear your blood as you rightly should for it will be your undoing. It will blind you but that is not the problem for now. I know you fear your own inability to protect your kin. I know you fear your lack of foresight and hindsight." I gesture to his hand "You have wronged me with these hands of yours and they prove it even now in your accusation."

"I apologize for hurting you on Carrock." I look into his face as he stiffens his hand to point at me again "However I have not disgraced you! You did that on your own."

"One of your fingers points at me, and it shows my lost innocence" I meet his eyes "However three of your fingers point back at you and they admit your guilt. I am guilty for giving you the symbol of my purity, and you are guilty of tarnishing it."

"What symbol! I was given no-" he halts and lowers his hand "... the ring?"

"Indeed, the ring you lost." I turn around and go sit under the tree again "It is a symbol of my innocence, to be kept until I wed. Due to certain circumstances, it was entrusted to you. You lost it. And you call me dishonorable?"

"I did not know the importance it held." He lowers his gaze, shame faced "Even so, you did not need to lay with the skin changer."

"You are still so blind. Can you not see how wrong you are?" My face loses its heat and it leaks into my voice "You really are an idiot. I didn't have sex with Beorn!"

"But..." he seems to be at a loss for words

"Its a ring. A symbol that has sentimental value to me." I roll my eyes "It's a representation of my promise, not a chastity belt. Just because you weren't careful with it doesn't mean I going to screw anything that moves."

He stares at me and I have to fight to hold back my laughter at his open gaped mouth. Running over the conversation thus far, I notice it has taken a very American colloquial turn that he probably wasn't ready for. '_I have blown the words right out his brain._' We sit in silence as I wait for him to get over that fact that my vocabulary also includes words pertaining to sexual interactions. He slowly comes out of his stupor and starts laughing. I pat my face incase something amusing landed on it. My actions are completed stopped when he dips into a deep bow; his hair dusting the floor.

"I have severely wronged you Lady Malcolmson." I shift my eyes and I can just make out Balin and Beorn's smiling faces "I took your oath and broke it. I often take your advice and disregard it. I lastly took your trust and betrayed it. There is no way that I have not disgraced not only you and my position as king, but also that of a dwarf. I would like to beg your forgiveness, though I am undeserving of it. Please accept my humble apology."

"Um... Could you lift your head?" he complies with the request and I can see in his face that he is sincere "Alright, I accept your apology."

"Truly?"

"Yes. Do you know how harsh the world would be if people never forgave each other." I ask the question fully understanding that he knows exactly what it is like "One must learn to forgive in order to move on from painful memories."

"What if a person is unforgivable?" He stands straight again and walks over to lean on my tree

"No one is unforgivable." He scoffs softly but I ignore it "Some people are just harder to forgive than others. Still, you must forgive them but be sure to never forget. When you forget, you repeat mistakes."

"Is that what you are doing?" He asks without looking at me "Forgiving me so you can move on?"

"Yes. It takes a lot of energy to be angry with someone, so I can easily forgive." I get up to look him in the face "I can easily forgive a person who is truly remorseful. However I have a very good memory. I forgive you, but I won't forget what you did."

"That is an eccentric method to follow." he admits and I honestly agree "I can see the logic in it however."

We talk for a while longer before he takes his leave. He greets Balin and the two enter the house. I wave to Beorn to assure him that I am alright and he too disappears to do whatever he does when he isn't sexually harassing me. I lay on my back and think about the next leg of the journey: Mirkwood. I love to eat; my family calls me the bottomless pit. I doubt getting lost in the forest will be very enjoyable. Nor do I think being trapped in a dungeon will be very amusing. At least I have my gift, it'll come in handy. '_I wonder what Thranduil is doing right now._' As soon as the thought finishes I close my eyes and try to undo it.

"I don't wonder. I don't want to know. I really really don't want to know."

"I would like to know how a human woman has come to be in my dressing chambers."

"She didn't. I didn't. I-I-I mean I'm not." I open my eyes and am met with a highly unamused, towel clad, volatile elf king before turning tail and running from the room "No one is here. You're dreaming. Yea, dreaming, lets go with that! Just ignore this occurrence!"

I reach the door and tug at the handle but nothing happens. I push to make sure I'm just unlucky enough to '_jump_' into a locked room with Thranduil, King of the Woodland realms. _'Why do they always have to be naked_!' I stand at the door cursing, my luck as the king walks up behind me and takes a firm hold of my shoulder. Peering up at him, my arms break out into goose bumps as he returns my gaze coldly before calling for the welcome committee.

"Guards!"

* * *

><p>Good day to you all! Lets give a warm welcome to Thranduil and his partner, towel! Why did I bring them in? For the same reason I brought in Azog: There is no good reason! Shiningheart of ThunderClan, NenucaV, and Cionnfhaoladh. Your reviews are most kindly appreciated. I must warm you, my lovely readers, that sadly my updates will be slowing down. School has picked up and while I do have to pay for it, I do not get paid for this. I don't know how slow they will be, probably a few times a week but no more every morning updates! I apologizing if I spoiled you guys too much:(I hope you can forgive me with this extra long chapter, longest I've written so far. And the song, one I really enjoy, is Honey, I'm good by Andy Grammar. Until next time!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32 <strong>

"I resent this treatment! It's unfair and completely uncalled for!"

I'm ignored by the two elven guards who have firm grips on my arms. Their hands aren't painfully tight but I still can not break free. '_If they would let go, I could get out of here._' Unfortunately, no one seems to want to give me any alone time.

"Take her to the throne room." Thranduil instructs "Do not release her arms. I intend to find out exactly how she got in here."

I'm dragged from his chambers and hustled down the corridor. It is filled with guards who watch me closely as I pass by. Their stares make me nervous and I trip over my own feet but I am caught around the waist before I meet the floor. The guard who catches me seems to be genuinely surprised by his own actions. He stares stares wide eyed for a moment before glaring angrily. Setting me on my feet, we continue at a breakneck pace until we arrive at our destination. The throne room is a big empty space with a large number of torches and a single seat; the throne. I'm brought before it and silently freeze. We only have to wait a few minutes before Thranduil enters the room, dressed this time. He is tall; about two Balin's worth of height if I have to guess. '_Everyone in the world is super tall or super short._' He does not even look in my direction as he passes us to sit on his throne. His posture is stiff and I can only imagine thats its probably due to his heavy antlered crown. He finally blesses me with a calculating stare.

"Why were you in my chambers, woman?"

"Maybe I'll be more inclined to speak" I shrug my arms in the guards grip "if I wasn't held down by your friends. Terribly rude."

"Indeed?" he asks almost cordially "Would you prefer chains?"

"No thank you. I would not like that at all." I answer without hesitation. I don't want to return to the company in chains "Still, is all this necessary? It's not like I can run away with you guys right here."

"You materialized in my chambers without the use of the door, or do you think I missed that?" He lifts an eyebrow "The guards will remain."

"Fine. Be that why." I huff and decide to bide my time "I didn't mean to enter your chambers. It was an accident, I wasn't trying to peep on you. Let's just chalk this up as an honest mistake and call it even."

"How came you to enter my kingdom?" he totally ignores my offer and continues his interrogation

"The same way I came into your room."

"Why?"

"Ah... well you see." I clear my throat and search my brain for things to distract to the elf with "The Valar sent me here to warn you."

"Did they now?" he asks suspiciously "Why would they send you?"

"Do you honestly wish to question them?" I ask, banking on a negative answer

"... Well?" he asks ignoring my question "What did they task you with warning me about?"

"The Greenwood is sick, Thranduil. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore." I take Radagast's words and relay them as my own "At least nothing good. The air is foul decay, but worse are the webs."

"I am aware of the spiders" the uppity king sniffs "My soldiers have already began to destroy their nests."

"I am aware of your knowledge of the Ungoliant spawn." I reply with a sniff of my own "They come from Dol Guldur."

"The-"

"No Thranduil, it is not." I can see the surprise in his perfect eyebrows and fight against a smirk "I have seen it, though this is the first time I have stepped into this forest."

"You have '_seen_' it?" He emphasizes the word, correctly determining what I really mean by the word "What exactly have you _seen_?"

"A dark power dwells in there, such has never been felt before." I grow more uncomfortable with being touched "It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

"A necromancer."

It isn't a question. He knows there is a darkness crowding at his borders. I'm suddenly struck with a realization. '_The necromancer is the one who revived Azog._' I would bang my head against the wall in one was close enough. My face is unexpectedly gripped by Thranduil's hand, pulling my attention back to him. How he got so close without me noticing, I'll never kknow. I frown deeply and lose my patience with all the man handling.

"I do not like being touched." I say, yanking my face out his hand "I'm tired of being held. Release me."

"I can not do that, little seer." he snatches my chin back into his hand "There are so many more questions I have for you to answer."

"Firstly, I'm not your anything nor am I little. I'm just the right size to be me." I can't deny being a seer when I just flaunted the fact "Secondly, I am currently on retainer for another King at the moment. So I can not stay here and be your magic answer maker."

"You will stay. I will not allow you to leave." he takes my arm from the guards "But since you are so eager to be free from your guards they shall bring me some chains for our talented guest."

"What?!" I shriek in anger "That isn't fair. You can't just hold people against their will and turn them into your own personal servants! Youre not even paying me! You slave owner!"

He disregards my demands for release and firmly holds onto my arm as the chains are brought forth. I've never worn chains before, why would I? Nonetheless, I can judge just by the looks of them that they are going to be heavy and uncomfortable. The look like they spent a year soaking in water rusting over and I'm sure my arms will fall off from gang green or something if I have to wear them. Pulling harder makes no difference as the elven king hardly notices my struggles.

"Do not worry, little pet." He wraps my wrists in bandages to protect them from the rough material before snapping on the shackles "You will be well cared for."

And so begins the worst hour of my life. Thranduil drags me around, constantly keeping himself in contact with me. I just need him to let go for a moment but he seems to sense thats exactly what I want and strives to do the opposite. He bombards me with questions and I remain silent until his finally grows annoyed. Raising his hand to strike me, I flinch but the blow never comes. After a moment, I tentatively look up and find him looking at his own frozen raised hand in confusion. I then remember my other gifts.

"It's insurance." His head snaps in my direction "The Valar gave me the gift of protection and no forest or those who dwell within it may harm me."

"How very lucky for you then."

In his annoys, he makes the mistake I have been waiting for and releases my arm to walk away. He only gets three steps away before he quickly turns back towards me. I only get a glimpse of his enraged face before I land on Beorn's dining table. Plates clatter and food spills every where. The whole group erupts in shouts of surprise. My name is called so many times, I swear it actually got worn out.

"You've been gone for hours!" Kili bawls

"We were so worried!" Fili adds

"I wasn't." Nori adds but is hushed and brushed aside by the rest of the company

I am quickly helped off the table by Bofur and Bifur before I am tugged into a tight embrace by Ori and Bilbo. A few of the other dwarves pat me on my back before notice Thorin, Beorn, Gandalf, and Balin are missing. Duke trots over and circles my legs, barking happily.

"I'm happy to see you all to." I reach down to pet his head when I feel the tug of the shackles

"Where is the rest of our merry group?"

I keep my hands hidden, though I'm not sure how, as the group happily directs me to where I can find the missing members. I locate them around the back of the house arguing again. Clearing my throat, I get their attention.

"I hate to interrupt your little pow wow" I lift my clasped hands "But I have a slight problem."

The group starts over to me but Beorn moves much faster. He rushes to my side and drops to his knees to better access my hands. His face crumples into despair as he takes in the sight of the shackles. I look to his own and I know he must be very pained to see them on another. Shifting from foot to foot, I wait for the other three members to trot over. Thorin immediately sees my problem and bites out a curse.

"What have you done to yourself?!" he drags a hand down his face "You were not missing for more than two hours and yet you are in such a state. What has happened?"

"You see... what had happened was" I hang my head but continuing unabated "I accidentally '_jumped_' to Thranduil's dressing chambers, had to give him a prediction, and then escaped when he tried to make me his personal seer by putting these shackles on me."

The miniature group does not seem pleased in the least. Gandalf grumbles about attracting trouble and tries to bespell the manacles off but they stick. Thorin tries cursing at them and Balin examines the keyhole before offering to go get Nori to try. Beorn grabs the cuffs and tries to pull them apart but it puts too much strain on my wrists. He drops my hands with a sigh and collapses next to my side, looking forlornly at his own iron cast wrists.

"I would not have wished this on you, Thia." he eyeballs the handcuffs with disdain "I would rip the elf king's head from his shoulders if he were close enough."

"You will find no objections from me." Thorin adds from his spot leaning against the house

"Do not be so quick to shed blood." Gandalf scolds

"You're both very aggressive in your gore filled feelings for my predicament." I incline my head in mock thanks "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" the king growls

"I am able to _'jump_' much further than before."

"Yes, congratulations." he responds uninterested "Why is that any better than what you could do before?"

"Jeeze Mister grumpy butt, I'm the one in chains. Calm down." His eyebrows rise and Gandalf chuckles "It will be useful in evading enemies such as orcs and you know, a potential dragon?"

"Hn." he responds without commitment

* * *

><p>I haven't really decided on an update schedule yet but I'm working on it. I'm writing well I think, so you guys have nothing to worry about. Thranduil is a very strange character for me. I spiced him up from his boring cold self. Hope its not to creepy. Thoughts, comments, and concern are accepted. Misztique, Lilyloverstrikesagain, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, CatLady4, Cionnfhaoladh, LittleApollyon, and an unnamed guest reviewer this time. I'm so pleased to know that you guys like my story and took the moment to review. I read each and everyone of them over and over while gushing happiness from my nose. Don't be afraid to laugh or get addicted, my family has already accepted that I'm an oddball too ( I stare at the wall and laugh so they don't see my face but that seems to only make it worse.) The song today is Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City. Until next time!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 33<strong>

Balin arrives with Nori and unfortunately the rest of the group as well. Who knew that dwarves were such tag-a-longs? They begin to take bets on how long it would take him to remove the iron bracelets. Unfortunately, no one wins because after an hour of trying it is determined that they are apparently impossible to remove without the actual keys. Which apparently are about a month away. '_One step forward, two steps back._' I plop down on the floor dejectedly and drop my head into my hands.

"I can try to go back and find the keys." I mumble

"I would not suggest it." Gandalf counsels "King Thranduil is most likely prepared for you to reappear."

"So I'll have to wait a whole month?!"

"What do you mean, Miss Thia?" Balin wonders, not realizing I made made a prediction "Why would you need a month?"

"We are going to get hopelessly lost in the forest for about 2 weeks." I ramble off, not even caring "We'll be found by the elves and taken prisoners. THAT'S what I mean, papa."

"Captured by elves!" Dwalin spits

"Why did you not tell me this information immediately?!" Thorin rages "We will not go anywhere near his halls!"

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Completely ignoring the idiotic question, I lift my shackled hands and shake them at Gandalf "I can't just walk around like this for the next month, let alone live the rest of my life with my hands like this."

"Cut the middle chain."

"Huh?" I turn to Beorn who had just spoken "Even if I cut the chain, the cuffs would still be there."

"I am aware." he holds an ax in his large hands and I feel my eyes sting with tears I know want to fall "This is the best thing we can do for now."

"But I..." my voice is thick with emotion "I don't... want to wear them... they're heavy a-a-and they hurt."

I know I sound like a spoiled child but I can not help it. The very idea of wearing chains for the rest of my life is not appealing in the least. Beorn walks over and gently guides me to his log chopping block and positions my hands in place. I shake in fear of what could happen if he misses. '_How would I explain a missing limb to my parents_?' The company gathers and a few offer to do the deed instead but the skin changer refuses.

"I will do it." he simply explains "No one else can imagine the importance of this moment."

"... Do not miss." Thorin agrees with a warning

The king walks behind me and holds my arms steady so I don't reflexively try to retract them when Beorn swings. Although I haven't fully forgiven him, I am thankful for his presence. I close my eyes and turn to bury my face under his chin. I try to steady my breaths but it's really hard when someone is swinging an ax at you. Hearing Beorn heft up the ax, I moan softly and Thorin tightens his arms around me. I shriek when the ax comes down over the chain with a shuddering 'thunk' as it settles into the wood. I stay motionless until I am sure the deed is done. Gently wiggling my fingers to be sure they are still there, I crack my eyes to peer at them through tear blurred eyes. I let out a breath when all ten fingers are still attached. Even so, I can not feel relieved as the weight of the manacles is still very present. Beorn tears off the remaining chains, only leaving behind a single link on each of the cuffs themselves.

"Thank you." I say, unable to offer any other words

"Do not thank me." the bear man is just as depressed as I am "I have cursed you to the same fate as I. There are no thanks for that."

"There are worse things that could have happened." I try to think of any but my saddened mind offers no examples, so I fake it till I make it "Tonight is the last night here before we head off. Let's have a party to celebrate our friendship!"

"A celebration?" he questions

"Friendship?" Thorin utters from beside my ear causing my belly to warm

"A great idea!" Bofur catches on to my plan quickly; that or he just loves to party. "A loveley plan, lass."

"Well there has to be ale." Gloin contributes

"And food." Bombur adds "Don't forget the food."

"Will there be any chips?"

"Yes, yes, yes." My mood is only half faked now "I will specifically make some chips for you, Ori."

"The proposal is acceptable." Beorn admits walking away "I will gather the mead."

"**Do not forget music, little one.**"

I turn my head to Bifur and nod to his suggestion. The group begins discussing the prospect of the upcoming festivities. A party will surely need music to keep the mood light, and they plan to deliver. I can only hope that the dwarves don't get too reckless and break anything. I won't stop Beorn from throwing them out for the night. '_I probably wouldn't have let them in in the first place if it were my house._' Thorin lets out a sigh that tickles my ear. I quickly bring my hand up to cover my ear while struggling to get up. The clinking of the left over chain links on my new accessories swiftly halts my motions. Bringing the ugly bangles up to my face, my mood sours again.

"Once Erebor is restored" Thorin's voice reverberates through my back "I will have a key created to unlock these bonds."

"Really?" my own voice sounds so tiny and uncontrollably desperate "What if... what if only the original key works?"

"Then I will personally march into Mirkwood, find Thranduil and make him give me the keys."

"Do you promise?" I feel him nod his head

"Cross your heart, and hope to die?"

"... Why would I do that?"

"Its an oath used where I am from." I turn to fully face him and he hangs onto to every word "You broke the last one so I am taking extra precautionary measures."

"If my word is broken... will this action take place?"

"Indeed." I confirm with gusto "This is almost as high a promise as a pinky swear."

"Pinky swear?"

"That is reserved for higher promises of the utmost importance." I explain, inwardly smiling at his worried eyes "Are you ready for this oath?"

"If it will give you ease of heart" he stands and I follow as he bows his head "then let it be so."

"Do you, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, son of Thrain, son of Thror, cross your heart and hope to die by sticking needles in your eyes if in this moment you speak a lie to free me from my bonds by the methods aforementioned?"

"Balin!" the king suddenly calls out "Come bare witness to this."

Well color me surprised. A childhood swear has turned into an all out verbal contract. I didn't think he'd take it so seriously, but I'll be damned if I back out now. The elder comes over in a very professional manner and stands on the right side of the king. Without even being called, Dwalin follows and stands on Thorin's left. The king reaches for my hands but pauses and silently asks for my permission. I hesitate before raising my hands. Encircling the large fetters in his own hands, he accepts the oath.

"I, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, son of Thrain, son of Thror, cross my heart and hope to die by sticking needles in my eyes if in this moment I speak a lie to free you from your bonds by the methods aforementioned."

"It has been seen." Balin confirms without prompt

"So it shall be done." Dwalin agrees

I reach forward, careful not to dislodge his hands, and cross his heart. I then bring up the heals of my palm and softly press them into his eyes. By this time I am now just winging it but even in it's randomness, I mean it all. Removing my hands from his eyes, I bow my head and fold my hands as if I were praying.

"Then by the power vested in me by the guardians of this world" and God, and all the children who have ever held this promise true "I now pronounce this oath validated."

Thorin bows his head and brings my hands to his mouth and brushes my knuckles with his lips. I stand leaning back, head tilted, eyes wide open and probably look like an internet meme: '_I ain't even mad_.' Thorin's eye twinkle in amusement and his lips curl at the corners before he blows lightly on my knuckles. If my eyes could pop out my head, I'm sure they would. '_This cocky bastard!_' He acts like an antagonizing jerk for the first half of the trip and now he's flirt central. What in the world is happening?! I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when he is saved by Duke. Did I say '_saved,_' because I meant cursed. The dog is not too pleased with our prolonged contact and decides to take a quick tinkle on Thorin's boot. The dwarf leaps away from me and Duke struts to my side proudly. The dwarf's face darkens with annoyance.

"Don't be mad Thorin." I pet my friend "He was just trying to seal the deal in his own way."

"More like he was marking his territory!" Bofur yells effectively ending the conversation "Let us know when yer done makin' eyes at the king."

"I was not making eyes at anyone!" I return duck my head "We were making promises."

"Of love no doubt."

"Oi!" Dwalin cuts in "Don't you have some pipe to smoke, preferably somewhere else?"

The two get into a light hearted argument that the whole groups joins in on quickly enough. I make to go inside but Thorin catches my arm and gently turns me around. I frown when he says nothing.

"Whats the matter?"

"I will keep my word." he fingers the shackles "I will not have you remain like this."

"Then I thank you." I try to keep my tone even "I hope that this oath is better than the one you lost and the one you wish you never made."

"To be sure." he confirms "I thought you forgave me for those."

"I did." I shake my head, trying to find my calm again "I do."

"But you have not forgotten." I shake my head "Do not. Remember; it will help me keep this promise."

He walks away and that stupid tug happens in my chest but I push it away again, ignoring the way my chest heats under my palm. I know exactly what it is, but here and now is not the place or time. Too much can happen and I'm really bad with spontaneous action. It usually leads to things like going on adventures to slay dragons and... pinky swears. _'So no more heart tugs!'_ I shake my head to myself and begin to walk towards the house once more when I hear Bilbo softly call me.

"Miss Thia?"

"Oh Bilbo." I sigh "Just call me Thia. You can 'miss' me when I'm gone."

"Al... Alright." he stammers like he hasn't done in a while "Thia then."

"What's the matter, Bilbo?" I ask concerned "You're acting a little strange."

"Can I talk to you about..." he shifts his eyes nervously "about what happened in the mountain?"

My friend wants to confide in me for the very first time. Sure, I'm having a pretty hard time myself but I know that his problem is much larger than an ugly pair of bracelets. I grasp his shoulder and guide him past all the dwarves and into the house. Checking to make sure the coast is clear, I pull him into my room.

"What is it Bilbo?"

"I found something in the goblin tunnels..."

"What did you find?" I ask cautiously watching him finger his pocket

"... My courage."

"Do not lie to me, Bilbo Baggins." I express authoritatively "It will do you no good."

"I-I-I..." he stutters horribly embarrassed "I found a ring..."

"I know."

He looks surprised but then lowers his eyes to his pocket once more. He caresses it almost lovingly before gripping the fabric tightly. I patiently wait for his to loosen his grip and dip his hand into his pocket. Slowly he reaches inside and pulls out a small goldband. It's not at all what I remember it to look like. Its much thinner and encrusted with diamonds chips set in a diamond shape. It actually looks more like...

"My ring!"

* * *

><p>A.N:<p>

So just for the record, I am going to list her gifts from the Valar. Just for those of you who are energy conservationists. ;) For now, her gifts are invisible, since she isn't using them. Teleportation and her developing seer powers are NOT gifts from the Valar. They come from within her but can only be used in middle earth for various unknown reasons.

Mahal========= braid and bead========== The purpose is unknown for known.

Yavanna======== invisible mark on stomach == The purpose is for protection of those Thia loves.

Manwë and Varda=== language ============ The purpose is for ignoring the language barrier.

Ulmo=========== invisible mark on forehead== Protects Thia from water and all creatures within it.

Oromë========== invisible mark on forehead== Protects Thia from forests and all creatures within it.

Mandos========== invisible mark on forehead== She can escape death one, and only one, time.

Nienna========== invisible mark on heart===== Heart ache and courage.

* * *

><p>Heh heh heh. I bet you guys weren't expecting that one. Her ring has been found! Hurray. I have to give a special thinks to Shiningheart of ThunderClan for the idea to have Thorin peed on. Ah, the many purposes of urine. Congrats to Cionnfhaoladh on getting an account! Yay you!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 34<strong>

"Oh my God, Bilbo!" I jump up and down like a toddler on Christmas "My ring! You found it!"

"I did?"

"Yes, yes. Oh goodness, yes!" I drag him into a quick hug before bouncing again "I'm so happy. I can't wait to show Beorn. Oh, and Thori-"

"No! You can't!" his sudden outburst stuns me into silence "I... I mean, you said you forgave him. You should not bring this up now. It would not be polite."

"Oh." I calm myself "You're right, it'd be rubbing it in his face. That would be terribly rude of me."

"Yes. Rude." he vigorously nods in agreement "You two just made up. It would be better if I... held on to it... Just for a little while. U-Until the adventure is over."

"You want to keep me ring?"

"Just until we reach the mountain." he closes his hand around the band "We wouldn't want you to lose it again, hm?"

I frown before stepping away and studying the hobbit. He shifts under my gaze and I suddenly remember what he found under goblin town. 'One ring to rule them all. The one ring... is mine? Cool!' I know I should be worried about the fact that I have been carrying the embodiment of evil for the past ten years but I'm too astounded to care. I have actually become a factual part of the story! Bilbo shifts again and I'm brought back to the issue at hand; Mister hobbit has my ring.

"Bilbo... I consider you a very good friend friend of mine."

"...Th-Thank you." he stammers "But what-"

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens next" I pause for emphasis "I am only doing what is best for everyone."

"Thia, what are-"

"I'm going to need you to hand over my ring."

His face freezes in confusion before it quickly melts into something much scarier. He hunches over in an attempt to use his entire body to cover my ring. His mouth opens and he bares his teeth at me with a feral his.

"You can't have it." he snarls "It's mine!"

"I thought you might say that." I sigh before crunching into a stance of my own "However that ring is mine and there is no way I'm letting it corrupt you."

That is all the warning I give him before I tackle the small hobbit. We fall onto the bed and he tries to crawl away but I grab his foot and yank him back to me. Flipping onto his back, Bilbo takes one of his large feet a kicks me in the stomach. The air whooshs out of my lungs but I dodge the second blow. Scrabbling up his body, I quickly pin the smaller creature beneath me. Straddling his waist, I make quick work of prying open his tiny fist. He buckles and growls before the ring falls from his hand. It bounces off the bed and I dive after it only for my head to be snapped back. With my neck bend at an awkward angle, I can see that Bilbo has a fist full of my hair and is using it as a teeth to keep me away from the ring.

"No hair pulling!" I hiss out in pain "That's fighting dirty!"

"Don't touch my precious!"

He gives my hair a mighty tug and of course my head follows behind it. I reach up and try to untangle his fingers from my locks but he has a good grip. Deciding that I've had enough, I fight a little dirty myself. Spinning to face the hobbit, I sucker punch him in the stomach before solidly headbutting him in the nose. His immediately lets go of my hair to hold his stomach and now bleeding nose. I want to rush over to help him but I know I need to do something about the ring first. Dashing over to the ring, I slip it on my left hand quickly before approaching the bloody hobbit cautiously.

"Bilbo..." I grab a towel and offer it to him "Are you alright now?"

"Ugh... what..." he presses the towel against his face in a dazed manner "What happened?"

"You found my ring and it drove you mad." I explain without remorse "When you wouldn't give it back, I decided to take it by force. We tussled. You lost. The end."

"But why?" he is so confused, poor thing "I don't... Did I hurt you?"

"You tried but-"

"Oh Thia I'm so sorry!" he drops his towel "How could I-"

"Bilbo, its alright." I raise my hands and they clink along with my calming gestures "I understand what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"You do?" he questions "Because I don't."

"Gollum. You remember him." he shivers but nods "He was a hobbit once, about 500 years ago."

"That can not be!" he shuffles towards me "Hobbits don't live that long. I don't know what he was, but he wasn't a hobbit!"

"The ring turned him into that... thing" I lift the towel and replace it on his face "It would turn you too if given the time."

"And you?" he asks a good question "Will it turn you?"

"No Bilbo." I assure him, though I don't know why I know that it won't "Anyway, we need to discuss this with Gandalf. Not to mention, I promised to make Ori some chips."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we clean up ourselves and the room, Bilbo and I split up. I head to the kitchen and he goes of to search for our wizard friend. I begin to chop potatoes while I wait.

"Chop chop chop, goes the heads on the block."

"That's horribly morbid, earth walker"

"Ah, look who it is." I giggle at my own joke "How are you doing, Who?"

"The wind carries me well today." he answers "And yourself?"

"The earth stands steady beneath my feet."

"I am glad to find you well." he flies over to perch on my shoulder "Will you make good on your promise now?"

"What promise?"

"You promised to sing for me the day you first arrived." he coos low in his throat "A song about the wind and its colors."

"Ah yes, colors of the wind. I did say I would, didn't I?" he hums in agreement "Alright then. I've got time. But first you must answer my question."

"Which question would that be?"

"The day my company arrived and you viciously attacked me" I ignore his affronted fluttering "you said that your '_assumption was correct_.' What assumption were you talking about?"

"Hmmm, just that your thoughts were filled with Beorn."

"Well yea... I mean he was just there..." I'm not good with this sort of thing "I tend to think of people I'm around, you know? Its only polite..."

"You earth walkers are a strange breed."

"Hey!" I cry out as he pecks at my bead "If you don't cut that out, I'm not singing."

"My apologies, mistress." he mock bows in the cutest fashion "Please do not punish me."

"Alright alright. Enough of that."

I begin to sing one of my favorite disney songs of all time. I start off low, its almost a hum. I only start to get louder as the tempo picks up. I pet Who when it mentions creatures are mentioned and he buries his head into my hand.

"_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_"

"_has a name_" he hoots in echo

With each verse he either echos me or actually answers. Its an amazingly adorable rendition of the song and I feel my heart lighten with each passing line.

"_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_"

"_Like you_."

"_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_"

"_Never knew_."

I'm reminded of the scene with the bear. I was so happy John Smith didn't kill the mama bear, or else the babies would have died. '_Beorn will have a son._' I nearly pause in the song when the thought crosses my mind. I know it's true, Beorn does have a son before he dies. However, I didn't know that before now. It's not part of the movie and I don't remember reading it in the book. I shouldn't be able to know it, but I do.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon._"

"No I have not."

"_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_?"

"Is it because he's happy?"

"_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_"

"I've never tried"

"_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_?"

"Yes I can!"

"_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

"_The wind!_"

Who leaps from my shoulder and flies out the door. I lower my knife and follow after him. Wherever he's going is sure to be a ton of fun. I chase him out the house and we circle the dwarves who look on in amusement.

"_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest"_

"_forest_"

"_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth_"

"_the earth_"

"_Come roll in all the riches all around you_"

"_round you_"

"_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_"

I grab the closest dwarf, who just so happens to be Kili, and swing him into a dance with me. He laughs openly and we gain momentum until I think my feet may fly off the floor.

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers"_

"_The heron and the otter are my friends_"

"Are we friends?" Who asks excitedly

"_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_"

"Ever?"

"_How high will the sycamore grow?_"

"I... don't know"

"_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_"

"Whats that?"

"_For whether we are white or copper skinned_"

"or feathered!"

"_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_"

"Wind! Wind!"

"_You can own the Earth and still_

_All you'll own is Earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_"

Applause crash into my little sing song world and it startles me so badly I nearly collapse. Who flies over and rests in my hair. '_Daddy always said that crazy people had birds in their hair._' I have to agree now that I've met Radagast. Plucking the small owl from my hair, I let him rest in the crook of my arm as I bow.

"How did you get the bird to hoot along with you?" Bombur asks

"He did it on his own." I begin to go finish my work "He's not a pet I teach tricks to."

"That's a pretty song ye got there lass." Bofur smiles "Will you be singing tonight too?"

"Only if inspiration hits!" I say running back into the house

"Thank you for the song." Who hoots

"It was no problem." I reply "Now fly off, I've got work to do."

He does as instructed and happily flies off into the barn area. I make my way back into the kitchen and finish chopping my potatoes. I nearly done frying and salting them when Bilbo finally arrives with Gandalf. After delivering the wizard, he scuttles off. Gandalf walks into the kitchen and I wish Beorn had a low chandelier for the wizard to knock his head against.

"My dear, I hear you have something of importance to discuss with me?"

"Indeed, its about my ring." I wipe my hands on a hand towel "I found it."

"Ah well that it wonderful." He smiles nodding "Now you-"

"There is one problem." I cut him off "A really big problem."

"Well my dear." he huffs sitting up straighter "If it's damaged or-"

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them" I hold out my hand and his eyes grow dark as his finally understands what I'm carrying "One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

"Thia Malcolmson." he says my name coldly "Where did you get that?"

"It's mine Gandalf." I twirl the band around my finger nervously "My ring is the ring of power."

* * *

><p>Greetings readers! I hope this chapter has found you in good health. If you haven't noticed, I love Disney movies. I'm sure I'll throw one or two more in here before the story is done. I'm thinking of doing a little mini series of the story containing short shorts of Thorin's view of the story. Just some dribbles, so look out for that. It won't affect the updates of this story. ANYWHO, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to review or PM me, I love it all. Until next time!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A<strong>** score is an old number for 20.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

The temperature drops dramatically despite the heat of the kitchen. Gandalf grows to fill the room and I struggle not to cower from his form. Nori comes swaggering around the corner, only to stop short at the sight. He looks confused at the wizard's back before shifting his eyes to me. All it takes is a slight jerk of my head and the dwarf wisely high tails it out of the vicinity. I do not fear the wizard, even now, but I am overwhelmed with the need to exercise caution. '_Even wizards aren't immune to this things power but the effects seem to be lower when I wear it; lucky me._' I watch attentively as Gandalf virtually glides over to me and reaches forward to take my hand. Bringing my fingers up to his face, he examines the ring closely. His eyes fill with wonder, confusion, and curiosity but I only snatch my hand out of his own when he tries to tug the band off.

"That's enough looking for now." I tuck my hands behind my back and twirl the ring around my finger "What do you make of it?"

"You possess HIS ring." he states obviously while trying to recover from his momentary brush with an evil lust of power "How... Do you know the weight you carry?"

"I vaguely know of it's importance." my eyes begin to burn again and I spout that which I know that I didn't know moments before. " it was forged in SA 1600 in Mount dooms fires by Sauron in order to control the 19 rings created before hand. Those 19 were divided up: _Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die_. It holds Sauron's power; it is him and he is it. It was borne to him for 92 score and ten years before being taken by Isildur. For 2 years he held the band before he lost it and lost it remained for 123 score and 1 year until the Stoore hobbit, Déagol, found it. He bore it for mere minutes before his cousin Smeagol killed him to possess it. Smeagol held it for 23 score and 18 years before it was recovered by Bilbo Baggins who held it for-"

I slam my hand over my mouth to stop the fountain of information from pouring out. The force causes me to stumble back and nearly sink my other hand into the pan of hot oil. Quick reflexes on Gandalf's part saves me from an untimely injury. I continue to choke on the words that have yet to stop bubbling out of my throat and the wizard guides me to a chair where we wait for the volcano of information to pass. I keep my hand firmly in place but the knowledge filters into my mind nonetheless. '_I know I'm going to have a major headache when this is over_.' I finally stop gagging on my words and rest my forehead against my knees.

"That is your consideration of '_vague_?'" Gandalf raises an amused eyebrow and I can only shrug "It is of the utmost importance that you keep this new information to your self. You are a deep pool of knowledge and I can not decide how the future will be affected by you."

"I know, Gandalf." I lift my head and try not to sound too pathetic "I am well aware of how dangerous I am. I will be careful."

"See that you do, my dear." he reaches out to pat my hand but shifts to my shoulder instead "... Why did you not include yourself on the list of ring bearers?"

"I never held it." the old wizard tilts his head in confusion "I'm working on a theory. Would you assist me?"

"...Alright."

"Tell my what you see." I hold out my hand and allow him to see the ring

"My dear, you know-"

"Describe what you see, please."

"If you insist." he turns his attention to my hand "I see a plain gold band, secretly harboring great evil."

"What you see is the ring of power." I retract my hand and look down at my ring finger "I do not see that."

"What then, do you see?"

"I see a thin ring with diamonds in chips in the shape of a diamond." I place my hand on my lap "I think we aren't seeing the same thing, because it isn't the same thing."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"I am from a different world, as I previously mentioned when we met. There is no One ring where I am from, so I can not see or be affected by it." I wait for the wizard to nod before continuing "I carry it, but at the same time I don't. You must understand that this whole world is a make believe story in my home. One thing you learn about a story is that it is always current, regardless of when you read it."

"A story runs on a separate time line then your own." I nod at his comment "So our world's coexist in the same, yet different times."

"Yes and by that definition, I was born before, after and during the during the total combined existence of this world. Stay with me, I'm going up another level." The wizard furrows his brows and leans forward "I possess this ring, I have always possessed this ring and I will always possess this ring. I am the true owner but I am not he who made it. Nor does my power reside in it."

"When you entered this world something must have shifted. The one ring and your ring are both one and the same as well as two separate entities." He catches on "You control an immeasurable amount of power."

"Yet I can never use it. This is the gift given to me by Yavanna; To protect." I upturn my hands in a half shrug "I am the carrier of the ring. This way, I can actually protect the whole of middle earth without endangering myself."

"I see. As long as you remain in possession of the ring..."

"Sauron's power is safely contained and limited." I bounce in happiness

"What will happen once you leave to go back to your world?"

Oh boy, oh boy. I just couldn't have a nice quiet conversation about the fate of the world as a whole between me and a wizard without being interrupted by a busy body. Is it too much to ask for people to just mind their own business around here? Nori leans against the doorway and intrudes on our conversation. I slowly turn my head away from him and talk myself out of teleporting him into Mirkwood and leaving him there. I am not nearly calm enough when he saunters over and slams his hands on the table.

"What will happen to this world once you grow tired of playing '_little miss useless adventurer_?'"

"My job is to get you guys to Erebor in one piece." A lie; my job is too make sure they stay in one piece after they get there "I'm not a guardian of this world, or even a resident. Are you so incapable of fending for yourself, useless second son of Korin?"

I can not help but return the barb he threw at me. I have no need to explain myself to the dwarf, nor should I feel insecure by his dismissal of my usefulness. '_Like he's one to talk. He's a thief and can't even be the burglar of the group!_' He growls lowly in his throat and I thumb my nose at him. He rounds the table and stands before me in anger. Pointing a finger in my face he starts shouting at me.

"You know nothing of my position, girl!" he waves his hand in my face "The only reason you are here in because His Majesty is interested in what you have between your legs. Go lie on you back quickly and then leave! If it-"

"Shhhhhh." reaching out I place my hand over his mouth and a finger to my own "Excuse us Gandalf. Nori and I have an appointment to make."

I '_jump_' myself and Nori far into the sky above Beorn's house. The dwarf struggles behind my hand before he snatches his face away from me. We fall a few dozen feet before I '_jump_' us higher and higher until we are falling up instead of down. The dwarf begins hollering his head off with a colorful symphony of curses and I smile cruelly.

"What's the matter, Nori?" I ask, mockingly singing his name "Is this too much of an adventure for you?"

"You're insane!" he struggles away from me and I let him

"Well if thats how you feel" I cross my hands over my chest, totally nonchalant about the force of gravity "Find your own way down. See you at the bottom."

The dwarf immediately understands my meaning and makes an attempt to air swim back to me. It's hilarious watching a dwarf do the butterfly stroke in midair. His face is the picture of terror but I merely wave goodbye sweetly before '_jumping_' back to the kitchen.

"It was really good to talk to you Gandalf." I walk over and turn off the stove before grabbing Ori's chips "I have to go now though, I want Ori to have some of the chips I made."

"What do you mean?" He asks from his spot " What did you do?"

"I thought Nori would like to try sky diving." I say walking out the door "I forgot to give him a parachute though."

I walk out the house and peer into the sky. I see Nori slowly hurtling toward the earth but he's still just a speck. Taking my time, I walk over to Ori and Dori and provide them with the gift. They dig in, totally oblivious to the extreme fear their brother is experiencing right now. Gandalf hobbles out the house and searchers the sky, much like I did. Find the dwarf, he looks at me disapprovingly.

"Miss Thia..."

"Alright alright alright." I throw my hands up "I'll get him."

I '_jump_' to the screaming dwarf and as soon as he notices me, he attachs himself to my side. His face is streaked in tears and his hair is whipping me in the face violently. His closeness makes me want to push him off but I don't really want the guy dead. I allow us to fall a little while longer before '_jumping_' into the entrance of the house. '_I always wanted to go skydiving_' As soon as our feet touch the ground, Nori collapses and throws up all over the floor. Bending down, I pull the hair out his face and rub his back soothingly. Once he finishes, I make sure he understands.

"Now, what have we learned?"

"That you are a craz-"

"What was that?" I hold my hand over my ear "Did you say you want to go again?'

"NO!" he cries out before quieting down "I-I... I said I was sorry."

"For?" I prompt as if he were a child

"...Being rude. Don't send me up there again... please."

"Now was that so hard?" I smile at him "I feel better. How about you?"

"Ugh."

"Great!" I drop my act of excessive joy and lean into his face "If you ever make a reference to any part of my body that may slander my virtue again, I'll make this time seem like a vacation."

"You can't..."

"I will." Standing up, I crack my spine "Get it?"

"...Got it."

"Good." I turn and strut out the house again to visit the wizard "See, Gandalf? I can be nice."

"You can not '_sky dive_' all the people who insult you." he lectures

"Of course I can't." I agree wholeheartedly "But I can make sure at least one person won't do it again anytime soon."

Nori walks out the house a few minutes later and takes a seat near his brothers. To the plain eye, he looks just as aloof as ever but I can see the shaking of his limbs and the paleness of his face. I smile brightly when he glances in my direction, before he quickly averts his gaze. '_You know what they say; If you can't make them love you, make them fear you._' I'll apologize later though, I don't want it to be spread around that I dump guys out of the sky. This should probably stay between us...

"What did you do to Nori?"

"Ah, Fil!" I flinch at the sudden appearance of the blonde dwarf "What makes you think I did something?"

"You're grinning and he is cowering" Kili answers from my other side "I makes us wonder what you did to him."

"He disrespected me." I answer holding my head up "So I... made him regret it"

"What did he do?" the two ask simultaneously, crowding me from both sides

"He... Well...Its between he and I, so back off."

"Ohhhh, a secret." Kili opens his mouth in a large 'O' form

"We wouldn't want to make you give up any secrets, now would we brother?"

"No, not in the least." the brunet strokes his peach fuzzed chin "But if we were to simply find out..."

"Then there would be no harm in that." Fili finishes

My assault of a fellow company member becomes a game; it spreads quickly that I have done something to the thief. It only gets worse when neither of will tell what has occurred. Bets are taken and shouting matches begin. It's a lovely affair but I wish I wasn't in the middle of it. I ignore all the hubbub and slowly make my way around to each member as Beorn brings the mead and the party commences.

* * *

><p>Hello my people! You may remember, you may not, but Thia has a temper when it comes to respect. If you disrespect her, you should grateful if you live to regret it. I thought Nori would be the perfect person to exercise this out on. Her ring is the ring. How? Two different universes that run on two I different times. By the time she was born, the entire series was written so time does not apply the same. At the same time, literature is always read as if it were present, because it is in fact timeless. howdy you feel about it? If you are confused, ASK. I'll be more than happy to clear things up. I have been getting more reviews lately and it makes me glow like a lightsaber. So thanks for them! This chapter was written to the annoying buzz a light makes, which is probably why It's so passively aggressive. Until next time!<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 36<strong>

Deciding to start the night off fun, I walk over to Bofur. I want to talk to the jollier dwarves before they get passed out drunk on me. He is trying to coax Duke into a game of fetch but the dog is wholly uninterested. Becoming aware of my presence, the canine stands up and rushes over, knocking Bofur flat on his butt in the process. He lets out a small '_oof_' and blinks comically from his position. Smiling at the scene I greet the dog before we both go back over to the fallen dwarf. I crouch at his side and pat his arm before glaring good naturedly at the dog.

"Duuuuke. That wasn't very nice." The dog lays on his stomach and covers his snout and I glance back at Bofur "Do you accept his apology?"

"Well ah'll be. Ye got 'em to apologize. Tha's some skill ye 'ave there, lass." the dwarf reaches out his hand and after sniffing it cautiously, the dog extends his paw and they shake "I accept your apology Mister Duke."

The dog yips and sprints away leaving us humanoids on our own. I shake my head before turning to the hatted dwarf. His hair curls into braids that match his mustache and I smirk. '_Even his hair is happy_.'

"If I had a beard" I babble mindlessly "I think I'd like to have one like yours."

"Well, now." the dwarrow blushes and rubs the back of his head "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a while."

"Well then, I'll have to say it more often." I reply "Is it like that naturally or do you do something special to it?"

So begins my conversation with a dwarf about hair and what products to use to get banging curls and a luxurious shine. '_I've been away from t.v for too long, I'm making commercials out of my friends._' From hair we move onto hair styles, followed by hair accessories. I never had girlie talks like this with my friends back home, but I can do it with a bearded male in an alternate universe. I don't know what my problem is.

"And thats why I never eat Bananas." he finishes "Did I ever mention how strange your bead is?"

"It's strange?" I grasp it self consciously

"Maybe strange is the wrong word." he puts his hand to his mouth in thought "Unique. Different. You."

"Me?"

"Aye, it fits ye perfect." he gestures behind me "i'nt tha right, Bombur?"

I turn around to greet the rotund dwarf when I get a face full of stomach. I recoil quickly but his bulk follows me down. He does his best not to land on me, tilting so when he collapses we look like a screwy capital 'T.' I would have laughed if I could breath, which I can not at the moment. I try pushing him off but he's too heavy. My chest burns from the lack of air. This is not how I pictured dying. '_She went on an adventure to fight a dragon and died? Well of course it would kill her! What do you mean she died from dwarf compression?!_' I can see my mother freaking out now. Right before I start seriously contemplating coffin colors, my face is freed and I am saved from asphyxiation. Bombur expresses his regrets while helping me up, whereas Bofur, who I assume removed the large dwarf, looks like he's done this way too many times.

"No harm no foul." I wheeze at the apologetic male "It could have been worse."

"How so?" he asks depressed

"Bofur could have been weaker." I joke and Bombur grins slightly

"Speakin' of weak," the jovial dwarf cuts in "What did ye do to Nori?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I answer pulling a straight face "I blame it on the booze. It was the henny!"

"What's 'Booze'?" Bombur asks "and 'henny'?"

"A-A-A-A-A-Alcohol." I say in a sing song voice

"I did see evidence of someone being sick by the door." Bombur admits

"There was alcohol?!" Bofur grins and I regret my song "I knew there was somethin' goin' on. What did ye get him to do?"

"What?" I try to stop this train wreck "I didn't get him to do anything."

"So he was willin'! Oi, Nori!" he turns and yells in the thief's direction, successfully getting his attention "The lass was so impressive that ye went and heaved all over the place?"

The star headed thief turns white as a sheet prior to shifting his eyes to me. I lift my hand to tell him I'm sorry but he turns away quickly and melts into the shadows. '_I probably went too far with that one._' Bofur, oblivious to his friend's plight in laughing up a storm. I pat his arm and walk away, in search of Nori. I find him a few minutes later cleaning up the proof of his spew. He flinches as I approach and I shift uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" he huffs continuing to clean the floor "Have you come to finish me off?"

"No... I..." I was never good at apologizes, even when I was in the wrong "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" he sits back on his heels and turns cold eyes to me "Whatever could you apologize for? Dropping me out of the sky? Having me think I was going to become a pancake? Or embarrassing me in front of everyone?"

"All of them at once I suppose." I attempt to joke but he turns his attention back to the floor "Look. I'm sorry, alright? It was really immature of me and it won't happen again."

"You just don't get it, do you?" he throws the brush across the floor "I thought I was going to die! You can't just run around doing whatever you want, simply because you can!"

"I get it! I-"

"No. No you don't get it!" he cuts me off, quickly standing from his spot and facing away from me "You can not imagine what it is like to be like us. You're NOTHING like us. We are bound to this earth in ways that you can't even begin to imagine. You can leave whenever you want but we have to live with the outcomes of this journey. The future is in your hands and you don't even care."

"...I-"

"It was the most exhilarating moment of my life. Crashing down through the clouds with my heart racing, KNOWING that I could die. Accepting it..." he slowly faces me again with tears pouring from his eyes and I feel my gut wrench at the sight as he finishes "Welcoming it."

No no no no. This is no good at all. This isn't right. Nori is unshakable, unmovable. Cool and collected, not and vain to a fault. He's the dwarf that is totally on his own and proud of it. This can't be right. I shake my head refusing to believe I broke the dwarf. '_He's not a toy for you to break._' I stumble forward and feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Nori I'm so sorry! Please don't cry!" my lip trembles and I wipe my hand sloppily across my running nose "I pwomise nowt to do ib agin."

My words come out so garbled that they sound unintelligible to me. The dwarf's face scrunches up causing more tears to fall from his eyes. I start wailing while fanning my eyes to keep the tears away from my own. I hear a hiss escape his mouth and I stop fanning to determine whether he is going to explode or cry some more. To my ultimate surprise, its neither. His face turns an awful shade of purple before his eyes roll back in his head and he bursts out laughing. Great! No he's having a psychotic episode. I reach toward the manic dwarf only for him to grin and bop me on the nose.

"Gotcha." the bop causes fat tears to leak out the corners of my eyes "Oh don't be like that."

"No, they're just left overs." I explain prior to squinting at the dwarf suspiciously "You were... playing a trick on me?"

"I didn't think it would work this well." he wipes his eyes while chuckling "You deserved it though."

"I guess..." I frown before sniffing "I thought I caused you to have a metal break."

"If I were a lesser dwarf, I probably would have." he tilts his head up to look me in the eyes "And if you weren't essential, I'd have killed you for it."

"Well then." I say taking his threat in stride "It's a good thing I'm essential then."

"Hn." he answers before walking around me to rejoin the party outside "Think about what I said, it wasn't all a joke."

I'm left trying to determine how much of his speech was true and how much was solely for the intent of making me feel like a jerk. I go over to the sink and wash my face with the intent of joining the festivities. It would appear that Oin has different plans. He noisily enters the room and upon spotting me, charges over.

"Where have ye been, lass?" he forces me over to a chair "I've be looking for ye all evening."

"Oh, um... why?"

"To check on yer wounds, lassie!" he replies as if it is obvious "Lift yer shirt and lets have a look see at that bite, shall we?"

It's not a question, as before it leaves his mouth he's lifting the hem of my shirt. We go over my wounds one by one, making sure they are healing well. After half an hour filled with tongue clicking, pokes, growls, and prods the healer determines that I am not dying. THEN the questions begin.

"When was the last time ye moved yer bowels?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"No need to be embarrassed, lassie." he pats my arm smiles gently "I'm a healer."

"Yea... I know..." I close my eyes and try to be a good sport "I don't know, yesterday maybe?"

"Mmhmm." he starts writing on a piece of parchment from out of no where "And when was the last time ye bled?"

"Why are we doing this?" I groan loudly

"Because I am the company healer" he answers matter-of-factly "and ye have been avoiding this conversation for the whole trip."

"With good reason!"

"...Lady Thia." he places his hand on my knee with a serious expression "Are ye with child?"

"... Two weeks ago." I give up "I... bled... two weeks ago."

We spend another ten minutes of me wanting to die before its finally over. The process is made even worse by me having to shout humiliatingly private things repeatedly in order for him to get it all straight. He gives me a clean bill of health, which in dwarven terms is a slap on the back, before leaving me to sit quietly in mortification. That's how Balin finds; sitting in an empty house with my face in my hands trying to gather my scattered wits.

"What is the matter, **Berch Kannag**?" he asks, placing his hands on my shoulders

"Oh, papa." I sigh rubbing my eyes "I still don't know what that means."

"One day, you will." I turn my head to face him with a pout "Until then, I will be sharp enough for the both of us."

"Gee. Thanks." I roll my eyes but lean into his hands "Balin... do you think I'm inconsiderate?"

"Inconsiderate?"

"Yea, you know... thoughtless, unfair, self centered..."

"What has brought this on, my dear?" he asks coming around to kneel by my knees

"I had a... an altercation with Nori earlier and it got me to thinking that" I rub my shackled wrists "maybe I'm not being the best person that I could be..."

"Thia..." the dwarf extends his hand to stroke my cheek "You have left your home, had gifts thrust upon you without warning, and accepted a mission that has no personal gain for you. In what way is that self centered?"

"But I worried you all on the misty mountains and with Azog and then I let Beorn chase you and-"

"You caused us worry and stood up to Azog to protect our King. It was very honorable of you and you have our thanks for it. While I do not condone you allowing the skin changer to frighten us" he looks at me pointedly "I understand that you were angered and hurt. I admire that even in your anger, you would not allow any harm to come to us. So no, I do not find you uncharitable or inconsiderate in anyway. You are one of the most thoughtful women I have ever met. Anyone who says otherwise is either blind or a fool."

"You don't know how much that means to me." I dip my head as tears roll down my face again, coating his hand in salty fluid "I just feel like half the time I'm doing an alright job and the other half I'm being a stubborn brat."

"You walk amongst dwarves, my dear." he consoles, petting my head "If you weren't stubborn, you'd never get anything done. Now wash your face and lets get back to party before the lads drink up all the ale."

I laugh and offer the elderly dwarf a watery smile before heading to the sink once again. I clean my face and nose before having Balin rewrap my hands so the metal doesn't skin my wrists. I straighten out my rumpled clothes and after raising my head, I nod to the dwarf and walk out the door. I'm know not perfect; I get angry, and sometimes I respond too harshly. Even so, there are people who I care for, and they care for me. The least I can do is enjoy the good times along side them. Grabbing a piece of toast, I join the party.

* * *

><p>First things first! Thank you Alexis, Cionnfhaoladh,Shiningheart of ThunderClan, babayaga89, The white angel, evenina, dearreader for your reviews. Especially to dearreader your review left a pretty deep impression on me. This chapter is heavily influenced by your review. I would like to answer your concerns but since you don't have an account, I shall do it down here.<p>

dearreader: YES! She '_jumped_' to Beorn's house which is very she was ahead of the dwarves. NO! She is not overlooking the emotional roller coaster the dwarves are on, she is very aware that they care for her which is a reason why she left to go ahead. To give them time to calm down. Side note: She only had them worried that she was dead once. YES! She know's she isn't a perfect person, let alone a perfect Christian. She is human and she gets upset, makes bad judgement calls, and learns from them just like everyone else. I am very sorry if you feel that '_she is about emotionally mature as a twelve year old._' She is in fact 22 years old(mentioned in CHAPTER 1 if you would like to go look.) While we all know that in reality we are not the center of the universe, our minds form with us at the center. We live, breathe, and grow by extension of things we are exposed to in our version of the universe. So while I said it before, I'll say it again, Thia is human and she responds to actions taken against her personally very defensively. I once again apologize if you feel that she is so clueless about her actions that she will ultimately be rejected by the company but I assure you, she will not. I'm appreciate your concern and feel free to offer your feedback whenever you feel its needed. It wasn't too harsh, though I do appreciate your later reviews updating your first one. I am unsure of which of your concerns was answered by later chapters and which ones weren't so I tried to address them all.

To all of you, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I always try to put my best foot forward but if you guys feel that something is confusing or not up to par, please tell me! If I can see the merit in it, I will make the effort to change it. Thank you guys for reading. Until next time!


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 37<strong>

Stuffing my face with food, I start counting off dwarves. '_I've talked to Bofur, was squashed by Bombur, got depressed by Nori, molested by Oin, and consoled by Balin._' Five dwarves down, eight more to go. The dwarves are scattered around, completing various tasks. Most including food or drink. Some sit under the trees but most are at the acquired tables, yacking it up with each other. A couple, mostly the grumpiest ones, sit alone 'keeping guard.' Deciding that I'm going to be a little daring, as well as sociable, I walk up to the solo Dwalin and challenge him to an arm wrestle. He peers at me through slitted eyes before shrugging his shoulders and accepting. Balin chuckles at my antics, then walks off to converse with Thorin. I turn my attention back to Dwalin and nod.

"Don't start crying when you lose, lassie." we make our way over to a table the dwarves brought out earlier "You asked for it."

"Same goes for you." I retort, getting into position "Try not to get all excited and break my arm."

I saw that on a video once; a girl gets her arm snapped trying too hard to win an arm wrestling match. I don't know if it was faked or not willing to try it out. He gives me a bored expression but places his elbow on the table. Raising my hand, I allow him to fully engulf my appendage in his large fist. We count off and begin. Not surprising, my arm instantly flies towards the table top. However right before it hits,our arms still for a second and then shift back in the opposite direction. A glow forms beside my cheek and I momentarily peel my eyes off our hands to peak to the side of my head. My bead is glowing a dull brown and pulses slowly. I smirk, accepting that my last gift has revealed itself. 'I'm not sure what it is exactly, but if it makes me stronger then I'm all for it!' Flashing Dwalin a radiant smile, I slam his hand into the table. He stares at it in disbelief before turning his confused face to.

"I win." I say smugly

"How did you..." he trails off speechless then quickly glances around to see if anyone notices his failure "You shall not mention this to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Hey!" I call us he leaps up from the table and storms off "Thats not even fair!"

The dwarf ignores me so I sit back and pout. Kicking my feet for a few moments I take a moment to try and harness the power of the bead. Getting up, I walk to the edge of the table and lift. It doesn't move. I flick the bead in an attempt to wake it up and try again. Still nothing. Leting out a breath, I cross my arms and tap my foot in thought. I jump when someone taps me on the shoulder. Swinging around, I find Ori shyly standing behind me. He fidgets slightly before thrusting a fuzzy object into my chest. I rock backwards before grasping the object in my hands. I look down at it, feeling its softness.

"Thank you, Ori." he blushes and lowers his head "I love presents and all but... what is it?"

"I made them... they are gloves..." he gestures toward my handcuffs "for your wrists. So you don't have to keep them bound."

"Ori..." I unravel the gift and they indeed gloves. Something akin to knitted racecar driving gloves. The material is so and warm; with the weather getting chillier, I'll be needing them soon anyway. The are a deep pink; a cross between magenta and boysenberry. I pull them on and the young dwarf assists me in pulling them up, having them reach my elbows snuggly "Thank you. I really really REALLY appreciate you doing this for me."

"You... You're welcome." he stutters out "Like you said after the trolls; this is what friends do, right?"

"Yea. I did say that." I smile and lightly punch him in the arm "Thinks for listen when I speak."

"Anytime." he squeaks quietly, before "Maybe later on you could... tell me some stories from your home?"

"You really want to hear about my home?"

"Indeed! You rarely speak of it." he chirps, slowly losing his nervousness "I would definitely enjoy listening to anything you'd like to share."

"Then I will enjoy telling you." I twirl my bead in though "Why don't you make a list of things you want to know and we'll spend all the time you want answering them."

"Truly?!" he asks in excitement and I bounce my head repeatedly "I will go start right now!"

The dwarf scurries off and I giggle at his eagerness. I can only imagine what he will ask. '_I wonder if Thorin still wants me to keep silent of my home?_' Ah well, I'm sure he won't be too upset as long as I don't reveal anything to important. I'll talk to him later but before I speak with Ori, just to be safe. Speaking of safety first, I follow Ori's form as he makes his way to sit by his brother. I pause before going over and settling next to Dori at the table. He glances in my direction and inclines his head in greeting.

"Good evening, Miss Malcolmson."

"Good evening to you aswell, Mister Dori."

"I must thank you for suggesting this gathering." he gestures around at the merry making dwarves "It has been a while since we have been able to enjoy ourselves."

"Yea, you guys spend a whole lot of time running away from danger." I bob my head "It's only a little more, hang in there."

"I would prefer to stand, if its alright." he responds

"It's an expression from my home, Mister Dori." he makes the 'really?' face and so I explain "Mmmhm, it basically means don't give up."

"How strange." he muses before realizing that his words may have been offensive "I only mean that I have never heard of such an expression before."

"I'm not offended. It's just the way my language is built; its full of idioms and metaphors, as well as plenty of other figurative language." he turns his body towards me in interest and I know I've captured his fancy "It's a very colorful language."

"How fascinating." he says absorbing the information before frowning "You keep saying 'your language' as if you are not speaking Westron."

"That's because I'm not. I'm speaking english." I openly laugh at his confused face "It's one of the gifts the Valar granted me. I can understand all languages, and all can understand me."

We engage in a conversation about the differences of our languages before moving on to all the languages of middle earth. We eventually make our way to the languages of my world. We banter on the subject and before I know it, the sun is setting. I go to wrap up the conversation and make a fly comment on earth's extensive linguistic skills. Dori nearly falls out of his chair when I mention that there are thousands of languages where I'm from.

"How is that possible?" he shakes his hair, though not enough to disturb his hair "Where are you from?"

"Oh." Its unlikely that they could have so many languages on middle earth and not know it "It's no where near here. You have never been there."

"I agree." he backs off easily enough "I would not know which language to speak."

I laugh at his huff and get up from the table. I spot the Durin boys engaging in a drinking contest with Fundin sons while Thorin acts as a stoic referee. Not wanting to disturb their game I keep searching for a buddy. Beorn has long since gone to tend to the animals for the night and Bilbo along with Bifur went with him. I find Gloin sitting under a tree, drinking slowly and looking all too lonely. I feel a magnetic push towards him and decide to walk over. He barely even notices my approach, gazing sadly into a dull silver locket. If I remember correctly, it has a picture of his wife and Gimli in it. He sighs deeply and I can't help but feel his pain.

"I miss my family too." I say sitting down cross-legged beside him

"Oh?"

"Yea." I persist, undeterred by his blank response "You never truly miss someone until you can't see them when you want."

"Ye speak the truth lass." he murmurs, taking out his locket again and showing it to me "This is my wife, Rhimla and my son, Gimli. He wanted to come with us but he is too young."

"They both have impressive mustaches." he beams at my comment "You are very lucky to have such a striking wife and strong jawed son."

His laughter booms out and he dives into telling me story after story about his family. I laugh and aw at all the right moments. I'm genuinely interested, I have not seen the Lord of the Rings so this is my first 'meeting' with Gimli. Gloin is ecstatic to have someone listen to his stories and I am more than happy to offer an ear and kind word. If you don't have anything nice to say, turn the bad good. Where Gimli can be described as stubborn and creepy looking, he can be said to be dedicated to a standard of living and visually imposing. I listen to Gloin gush over his family before he finially asks me about my own.

"Thank ye,lassie for listening. Most of the company has grown tired of my stories but I still enjoy speaking of my family." he tucks the locket back into his clothes "What am you? What's your family like?"

"Yea! What your family like?"

Gloin and I turn towards the voice and see a lone Durin. Kili, not paired with Fili, wobbly walks over and joins our group. He smells heavily of alcohol and I wrinkle my nose at the scent. The youngest Durin tries to sit down but ungraciously falls onto his face before scooting backwards to lean against the tree. 'This is exactly why I don't drink.' Settling himself in, he smacks his lips before turning to look at me expectantly.

"Well, my family is pretty big." I start off "I have seven siblings-"

"Tha's a lot of of siblins" Kili slurs and Gloin shushes him

"Um, yea." I say speculatively "I have an abundance of siblings."

""Are you the eldest?" Gloin asks

"Second, I have an older sister-"

"M'be she can marry Fili." Kili drunkenly cuts in again "Then he wouldn't be such a jerk."

"I don't think thats such a great idea, Kili."

"Wha? Why not?" he pouts and frowns all at the same time "You think yer sista is better 'n my brother? e's the best guy I know!"

"Lad, you're drunk." Gloin explains "She isn't insulting you or your brother."

"So she'll marry 'im?!" his eyes glint in his drunken haze "I always wanted a sister!"

"Kili. My sister isn't marrying your brother." I say firmly "She would chew him up and spit him out. She's vicious."

"She ate him?! Oh no!" the dwarf shakily jumps up from his spot and takes off in a zigzag line screaming for his brother "Fili! Oh no! She's eaten him!"

Gloin and I stare after him and laugh each time he crashes into something. He eventually finds his brother and commences in giving him sloppy kisses all over his face. The older dwarf looks so disgusted I burst into laughter, holding my stomach as I roll over to my side. Fili catches on to his brother's garbled speech and looks over to us. I wave and he comes over, dragging Kili behind him.

"So." he stands with his arms crossed over his chest "Your sister wants to 'eat' me?"

"Lad..." Gloin chastises lowly

"Oh Fili." I shake my head in pity "The only way my sister would touch is with a ten foot pole. Ands that only because she would be beating you with it."

"She sounds like a fierce woman." he replies with a laugh as Kili collapses again

"For years I thought she was a man." he is sparkle in amusement "She has a very authoritative personality."

"Wha's 'er name" Kili drawls

"Leah."

"You have seven siblings, correct?" Gloin asks and I confirm "What are their names?"

"Seven?!" Fili exclaims before copying my sitting position "This, I want to hear about."

"Yes yes. There are seven children, eight if you count me. I have one older sister, her names is Leah as I said." the duo nods and Kili passes out "Then there is me, Thia. Next my brother, Leo, who is a year younger than I and after him, my step sister Alexa-"

"What is a 'step sister'?" Fili interrupts

"She is my sister by marriage, not blood." Anticipating another question, I further explain "My parents separated after Leo was born and each remarried. My step mother already had a daughter, Alexa."

"I... see."

"Of course you do." I know they still harbor a little confusion but continue regardless "After Alexa is Quinny, she's four years younger than I. She and my next brother, Maximilien, are the children created from the union between my father and my step mother. Are you guys still with me?"

"I believe so." Gloin tries to sort the information "Your parents had three children together before separating."

"Your father's new wife already had a daughter." Fili adds "Together they then had two children."

"Wha about the other two?" Kili murmurs from his face down position

"The youngest two are Symphony and Micah." I smile at the mention of the two youngest "They are my mother and step father's children."

"That is an impressive family." Gloin mutters

"Yea. We aren't always on the best terms but they are family..."

"And you love them." Fili finishes patting his fallen brother.

The four of us sit in friendly silence, enjoying the quiet comradery. It isn't long though, before Fili decides that Kili is really out for the night. Poor kid barely made it an hour past sundown. The older brother hefts up his brother and begins the laborious task of taking him inside. I offer my assistance to '_jump'_ them into the structure and he accepts. Turning to say goodbye to Gloin, I feel the familiar burn in my eyes. Its more of a tickle or a sting, now that I'm getting used to it. Reaching out, I grasp the confused dwarf's hands before speaking.

"Your son will grow to be a fierce warrior; embarking on a journey much greater and no less important than this one. He will encounter many, loss much, and gain more. You have raised your son well. Fear not, trust in his ability to do what is best."

The dwarf grips my hands tightly and I feel him trembling softly. He lowers his head and thanks me in a quiet voice, then walks away. I wish I could have given him more but even with the knowledge given to me about Gimli, I don't know enough about the entirety of the fellowship to impart too much information. Turning back to the brothers, I place a hand in Fili's bicep and '_jump'_ us too the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am allowing you to participate! Ori needs a list of questions to ask Thia. Make a list and leave it as a review. I will try to incorporate as many as possible without throwing off the fluidity of the story. So make them good! All questions are welcome. If they seem to be a bit too raunchy, I may have one of the other dwarves ask it instead my cute little Ori.

* * *

><p>Hello there! I inserted a few details about our favorite little OC. First things first! The side story has begun! Go take a look at it when you have time and tell me if you like it or not. There is no point in having a side story that no one likes! Secondly, we only have a 2 or 3 more chapters at Beorn's. This is all the same night, Thia is just talking to EVERYONE so it's taking a while. Third! We are going to thing an unnamed guest, dearreader, the white angel, and Cionnfhaoladh for their reviews. Lastly, I will see you all soon. Until next time!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 38 <strong>

Not having a specific enough place in mind when I '_jump_,' the three of us end up squashed in the linen closet. Though bigger than your average closet due to who the owner is, it is still not made for three individuals to crowd into together. Fumbling in the darkness, I reach around the dwarf pair and find the knob. Twisting it, the door springs open and we fall out in a tangle of limbs. I whimper out a squeak when Kili's arm whacks me on the back of my head.

"The dwarf king would not be pleased to see this."

Rubbing my noggin, I look up and take notice of Beorn standing over us. Fili, being the little trouble maker he is, places his hands on my lower back and moans in mock lust. Beorn arches an eyebrow and I roll my eyes. I smack the moron upside the head and get up, purposefully standing on his chest. He doesn't appear too concerned with the weight, so I bounce for good measure. That at least gives me an '_oof'_ response, but he stays in his place under my feet.

"Good evening, Beorn." I greet, ignoring the dwarf for the moment "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It is acceptable." he glances at my feet "Though it would seem that you are having a much better time than I."

"Indeed we were." Kili grumbles "Her sister was eating Fili."

I smack my forehead as Beorn's eyebrows raise a little higher. Fili's chest rumbles under my feet and I wave one hand in the air to keep my balance. '_These innuendos will be the death of me._' I peek through my fingers and see Beorn's shoulders shaking in merriment. Sliding my hand down, I offer him a small smile and shrug my shoulders.

"I give up trying to explain their outbursts."

"Their 'outburst' must have been massive if you had to change the sheets." he replies without hesitation and opens his mouth in a toothy grin "I am sure I have much better aim."

"Beorn!" I cry out in embarrassment "No! Dont say things like that!"

The two males laugh and Kili snores again as I step off Fili's chest and charge at the large man, repeatedly punching Beorn in the chest. '_Not that he feels it, solid mass that he is._' I huff, glare at the small group, and stomp away to search for Bilbo. Now that Beorn is done with the animals, he should be free as well. I wander for a few minutes,saying hello to any animals I pass, before locating the hobbit at a small end table. He and Bifur sit together, silently sharing a meal. Walking over I settle down next to the pair and pop a few berries into my mouth, savoring the tartness prior to addressing the two.

"Have fun with the animals?"

"They made me sneeze." Bilbo grumbles, wiping his nose "They liked Bifur though."

"Ah yea, you have that horse hair allergy." he nods along and I turn to Bifur "Did you enjoy your time?"

"**The skin changer has many friends.**" he mutters around a mouth of food "**The work was extensive.**"

"Don't complain." I scold good naturedly, poking his nose "It could have been worse."

"How so?" Bilbo sighs dropping his head onto the table "I think I may have pulled a muscle lifting all that hay."

"No need to exaggerate. You could have had my afternoon." I sigh remembering my earlier conversations "It was not pleasant."

"**What has happened while we were away from you, little one?**" Bifur asks concerned

He places a hand on my shoulder and leans his face close to mine, pinning me with a slightly crazed stare. I open my mouth a couple of times before I tear my gaze away and shove more berries in my mouth. '_Was the inability to discern personal space one of effects of frontal lobe damage?_' I wish I paid more attention in that psychology class. I tell the two about my evening, skimming over most of the personal details. They don't need to know I cried my eyes out because of Nori's trick or that Beorn is a horny hibernator. Speaking about it, I feel alot better and can even laugh about certain parts. However when I finish and look up at the pair, Bilbo's face is ashen and Bifur's is red with anger. Neither are looking at me though; their attention is fully on the dark figure standing a few steps away. I sigh and turn to the figure with a saccharine smile, hoping it will calm him.

"Hey Thorin." I exclaim in a sickeningly sweet voice "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." he says with ill concealed fury "Where is Nori?"

"I... don't know, but-" he turns away and walks towards the larger group of dwarves. I jump up and chase after him, trying to stop the inevitable "Thorin, it's fine. There's no need to-"

"Despite my earlier mistakes on this journey" he says without stopping his stride "your worth is measured far beyond what lies between your legs Miss Malcolmson. I will not allow any of my members to hold such a degrading view of your position in this company."

I pause for a second to try and wipe the smile from coming onto my face. I'm thankful that he has acknowledged his wrongdoings and is striving to correct them. It's one step closer to keeping him from falling into gold sickness. '_Not to mention it's unbearably sweet._' The smile quickly turns into a grimace when the king finds Nori and promptly smashes his fist into his face. If we were back home, the silence would have been filled with '_oh_'s and cheers. However here, it is just silence before all hell breaks loose. Its a total knock out; Nori immediately hits the floor, his brothers jump his side in worry, and the rest argue about how smooth the transition was. It's a few moments, along with some help from Oin, before Nori awakens again. He looks around confused until his eyes meet the king's and then subsequently my own. He purses his lips and mutters darkly under his breath.

"So the little woman went and cried to her beloved." he scoffs and spits on the floor "I knew she was too soft to fight her own battles. How far did you have to bend this time to get his attention?"

"Nori!" Dori cries, pulling away from his brother

"Oh please! We all know it's true!" he gestures to my position "How many times has she helped us avoid danger, even though she is a seer? Shes here for pleasure, not business."

"That's not true..." Ori whispers, sounding close to tears

"Don't worry Ori." he grins a sneer at me "I'm sure if you ask nicely, she'll give you a ride too."

I feel my face heat in anger. '_How dare he?!_' I don't feel nearly as bad for dropping him out of the sky now. I haven't even done anything that would warrant this horrible image he is giving me. The dwarves are just as enraged as I; yelling about how wrong he is and promises of retribution for the defamation of my character. I start to defend myself as well but Thorin beats me to it.

"SILENCE!" he bellows. The company falls into a distinct hush in respect of their leader. He swiftly grabs my hand and half drags, half leads me over to my offender. Nori glares daggers at the king, refusing to back down or acknowledge my presence. Thorin drops my arm and crosses his own "Apologize."

"No." the thief says from between his clenched teeth

"Nori, you will apologize for your slanderous words" Thorin growls "or I swear that I will debar you from the sight of all in present company."

A hushed gasp runs through the company and my stomach drops again. It is held in the cold grip that snared it earlier when I thought I'd broken Nori. It's made worse this time knowing that the odds of this being a joke are slim to none. I step towards the two but Bifur suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and forcefully drags me backwards. The two glaring dwarves turn in our direction in surprise as I twist in Bifur's arms.

"**This should not be discussed in front of little one.**" he ignores my protests and begins to heft me towards the house "**Argue amongst yourselves and when you have come to a decision, you may retrieve her.**"

"Stop it!" I try to argue

"Go with him lass." Dwalin steps between us and the group "A lady should not have to bare witness to this."

"That's not-"

"Go inside Thia." Fill, who I didn't even notice returned, commands authoritatively "Bilbo. Bofur. Go with them and keep her there."

I growl and demand my release but the entire group agrees with the verdict. Before I know it Bifur, Bilbo, and Bofur collectively drag me into the house. '_This party sucks!_' I am able to yank my arms away from them every now and again but three against one is an unfair fight. I lose all hope when we enter the house and Beorn walks out. He places a large hand on my head, tussling my hair before closing and locking it behind us. Once the doors are locked, my three captures release my arms and I glare at them angrily.

"I am an adult! You do not make decisions for me!"

"We know that lass but-"

"No! You guys always do this!" I pace in annoyance after pulling on the door doesn't open it "You won't let me weild a weapon. You won't let my actively use my gifts. You won't let me help you at all!"

"Thia. We care for you greatly." Bilbo tries to call me down "We just don't want to see you hurt. Can you not understand that?"

"I understand that perfectly." I breathe deeply "Don't you see that I care for you all just as much? I want to keep you all safe, happy and healthy but you just won't let me!"

"**Little one-**"

"I am not little! I'm a full grown woman who can tell right from wrong. I'm not small or little or insignificant. I'm strong enough to do things on my own. I can make things right..." I bow my head as a soft sob tears from my throat "I can change this."

I fall to my knees succuming to months of hidden loneliness, faked strength, and confusion. It has minimal to do with Nori or his words; I'm just so sad. Having never been away from my family for more than a week, this whole thing is finally coming to a head. I want to go home so badly but I need to complete this mission, I know that. And having my honor questioned time time after time isn't helping any. I miss them terribly and I'm honestly not even sure if what I'm doing is the right thing. There is no one I can turn to with out damaging the future in innumerable ways. I'm feel so small compared to this burden...

"I want to be strong even without my family... but it's so hard."

"Oh Thia." Bilbo sighs before kneeling and wrapping his arms around me

"Ye miss yer home. We can all sympathise with that, lassie" Bofur joins in the hug

"**Allow us lend you our strength,** **Berch Kannag." **Bifur is the last to join the group hug "**Let US also help YOU."**

"We all love you Thia. You are the bestest." Kili drawls drunkenly from somewhere in the house

The small group vibrates in laughter and my chest warms at the feeling. Squinting my eyes, I actually notice a small glow coming from my chest. I't similar to shine of my bead but its a soft blue instead. Peeling my shirt slightly away from my chest, I see the kiss mark from Nienna illuminating the inside of my shirt. I quickly release the neckline when I notice Bifur peeking over the hem. He grins in mirth and shrugs his shoulders. He is related to Bofur after all, a family of pervs. '_Wait for it... wait for it..._"

"That's some love bite ye've got there." Bofur waggles his eyebrows "A gift from the Valar?"

"Yes." I say pulling about of the embrace

"Which gift is it?" Bilbo asks, straightening out his coat

"Heart ache." the group frowns and glances at each other "And courage."

"**Then let us grant you more courage than heartache**." Bifur bows his head before puckering up his lips and making kiss noises

"I agree." Bofur copies his older cousin

I laugh but push my palms into each of their faces. The group soon descends into light hearted conversation of kiss marks and and love bites. None the less, I am still going over the glow of my chest in the back of my mind. I can only hope that it is a promise of courage and not more heartache. I'm not sure how much more I can take.

* * *

><p>Today's song is You're so beautiful from Empire. I've been watching the show lately and I have to say, it's a good show. I addition to that, I will be adding a few more chapters to the side story, if I find that enough people like it. It will be the alternate POV of this chapter. So if you have some free time, go read it and review. Ori's Q&amp;A is coming up soon, so tell me any questions you want to be asked. Tell me what you think. My job is to listen, so tell me something. Thank you watergoddesskasey, Cionnfhaoladh, The Fangirl of Awesome Stuff, and Alicedor for your reviews. Until next time!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 39<strong>

It isn't a long while before Fili comes to retrieve us. I'm tempted to snub him but a well placed look from Bilbo has me following the dwarf prince out the house without much of a fuss. '_I mean seriously, come on. Who does he think he is ordering me around?_' Dang it, he holds the position of crowned prince. We meet up with the group, who are sitting as if they are posing for a teen flick drama. '_Think the cast of Dawson's creek sprawled around like the guys from 90210._' The older gents, like Balin, Oin, Gloin, and Gandalf are seated at the various the tables. Where as the strongest members, such as Dwalin and Dori, along with Beorn for good measure, stand beside Nori. Thorin stands alone; beckoning me to his place standing in the center of the company. Bilbo departs from my side to sit beside Bombur and Ori, who far enough to be out of the way but close enough to hear. Fili tugs on my arm to move me forward; away from Bifur and Bofur, who are quick to follow as personal security. Fili passes me off to his uncle and I feel like I'm at a wedding for about two seconds until we turn and face the kneeling dwarf.

"What are we doing?" I ask finally, slightly weirded out

"We are hear to determine a great many things." Thorin starts off as if he were making a presidential speech "We will clear the air of all doubt pertaining to Lady Thia Malcolmson. We will then have all ill spoken against her revoked. Lastly, we would ask that you, Miss Malcolmson, provide us with a prophecy to prove that we can not continue this mission without you."

"A prophecy?" I ask, quite stunned at the turn of the events "Like what?"

"Aye, a prophecy lassie." Gloin explains from his place at the table "Ye have given them before. This time however, we would like ye to make it so we can avoid the danger."

"I do not fully agree with this course of action" Gandalf offers, looking all to put out "Nonetheless, it has been decided. Do you think you can provide a prognostication without the destruction of the times to come?"

"I could... try."

"That is all we can ask of you." Thorin pats my arm before turning into a spokesman... spokesdwarf... again "Before me stands a woman who is honest of heart, faithful, and strong. She is honorable in her ways and swift in her judgements. Can this be accepted as true?"

"Aye." a nearly unanimous agreement rings out

"He who disagrees may speak their peace." surprisingly no one objects "Son of Korin, has your mind been emptied of your earlier misgivings?"

"I will speak neither against nor for the integrity of the woman until I am able to fully discern her usefulness" he pauses then smirk behind his beard "outside of the bedroom, of course."

I bite the inside of my cheek but ignore his barb. I know that his words are not true and that is enough for me to hold my head high. So I do just that; lifting my head head I give the thief my best disinterested look accompanied by a parentally disappointed sigh. I walk quickly into the house, grab Kili's fiddle (its a miracle they kept their instruments through all this) and return to the group. He immediately frowns from his place but I ignore him, finding a chair and dragging it over to sit in the middle of the company. Smoothing my clothes and crossing my legs, I fold my hands across the fiddle in my lap and wait. I feel my anxiety rising from the attention but I stuff it down into the bottom of my feet, hoping I can stave it off until this night is through.

"The air has been cleared. The ill spoken words have yet to be revoke however." I glance between Nori and Thorin "I will accept an apology and in return will give you the prophecy you desire so greatly. But be forewarned" I pause and look in each males face "whether or not it is avoidable is not my choice to make. Do you accept this warning?"

"I do." the dwarf king then turns to Nori "Son of Korin, what say you?"

"... I apologize... for making accusations without damnable proof." he concedes, mostly out of curiosity

"This prophecy, will you all hear it?"

"We shall." they answer entranced

Nodding, I tap on the fiddle to remember the beat of the song. Slowly plucking the strings like a guitar for the instrumental beginning. It might be easier for most people to just say what they need to say, but I connect with music better than with people. As such, I learned to play a large number of instruments including but not limited to the violin, guitar, piano, and drums. Closing my eyes, I let the music run through me to tell the story.

"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brother's souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons._"

There is a gasp but I can't tell you who it came from. I inhale deeply and begin to strum the little instrument. The notes ring clear through the air, carried smoothly by the wind. My voice is steadier than I feel as I continue in the silence.

"_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side high_"

I pause to collect my strength for the next part. I need to say this, sing it, show it. I can only hope that it is just vague enough to not cause problems but specific enough to be understood as a warning. Gandalf and Beorn exchange looks of pity, as if knowing the song would only get progressively worse. Bilbo looks so close to tears that I quickly avert my gaze from his face. Strumming fluidly, I press on.

"_And if we should die tonight_

_We should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father oh_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_"

I open my eyes to look at the group. The image is enough to make me want to stop. Each person in attendance watches me with an expression of haunted despair. Balin drops his head into his hands as Gloin and Oin lean into one another. Dwalin wraps an arm around Fili's shoulder, allowing Nori to do the same with his brothers. Nori watches me, with a silent plea on his face for this to be a payback joke. I meet Thorin's eyes and he returns my gaze unwavering but with pure anguish. His mouth is parted as a near silent breath of agony escapes his lips. I shakily inhale at the heated pain in my chest. Without even looking, I know my mark glows. Still, I unceasingly push forward.

"_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And i hope that you'll remember me_"

I pick up the bow and start to play the instrument as it was meant to be played. I skip a verse since it does not pertain to the message I am trying to convey. This isn't about a pretty song this time. It's about a probable death and I need them to hear it. Bofur removes his hat and places it in his lap, releasing a shaky breath. He drags his brother and cousin into a tight hug. Bifur gazes at me with such confused misery that I can no longer watch the scene. I close my eyes against my friends tormented faces and trill the next part of song out. My voice picks up in volume as the bridge rolls along.

"_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then_

_My brothers will die_

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_"

My voice cracks as tears trail out my eyes and slip into my mouth. My throat constricts around my words. I stop strumming and turn the fiddle into a drum to keep the bass. I am hardly singing anymore, just talking against a tune.

"_And I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_Burning the trees_

_Hollowing souls_

_Blood in the breeze_

_You know I saw a city burning out_

_Feel the heat upon my skin_

_And I see fire_

_Burn auburn on the mountain side_"

There is a hush across the group as I finish. The occasional sniff and shuffle of clothing is the only sound offered. The wind blows quietly and I close my eyes savoring the moment. It picks up my hair off my neck in a playful fashion. If I hadn't just told the group that they were going to burn to death, I might be inclined to smile. Placing the instrument on the floor, I open my eyes and walk over to Nori.

"That is why I am here." I say standing tall "I'd appreciate it you didn't call me a whore for trying to save your lives."

"...I was unforgivably mistaken." he says before dropping to his knees "Please. I do not deserve it but I ask nonetheless. Please. Accept my apology."

"Nori." I kneel in front of him and offer my hand "I don't like my friends bowing to me."

"Friends?"

"As annoying, rude, and disrespectful as you are" I begin with a sad smile "I would still rather be friends than enemies. If thats alright with you."

"I..." he seems at a genuine loss for words "I think I would like that... very much."

Determining that the easy part is over, I turn my attention to the angst ridden king. He, like many of the other parties percent, is still in a state of deep sorrow. I rise from my position and stuff my anxiety further into my feet. '_Just a little more. He needs this._' I walk up to the king and engulf him in my arms. Pulling him tightly against me, I sway slightly as my mother often did to me when I needed consolation that words couldn't give. After a few seconds his arms rise up and encircle my shoulders, pulling me deeper into our embrace. I lean into his ear to whisper calmingly.

"I am here. I will change this."

"How can you be so sure?" he asks tightening his arms "What if-"

"I did not cross the space/time continuum just to watch morbid fire works." I lean back in his embrace to look him in the eye "Will you please trust me? It's about time you started."

"You are correct." he pulls me back into his embrace and I start to lose control of my anxiety again "It is time I started trusting you."

He thankfully pulls away then and I can breathe a little more freely. I feel myself getting lightheaded from all the attention and barely notice Bifur coming over to me. My control totally slips when the dwarf grabs the back end of my shirt and lift it; subsequently showing my tattoo. He sweeps his hands across the skin there and I all but lose it. I quickly yank the shirt down but it would seem that the king and ax head have already spotted the inky piece of artwork. Looking at my toes I try to calm myself as my vision blurs. It wouldn't be so bad if the tattoo wasn't what it was. I'm a fanatic of the Hobbit trilogy, one might even say I am obsessed with it. So much so that I got a tattoo of... well... the arkenstone. Full color, scaled to life, realistic to the 'T' and expense as heck.

"Why do you have the king's jewel embedded in your back?" Thorin asks slowly

"Please leave a message after the beep." I reply fainting

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT! No, the tattoo is not the actual arkenstone. It's JUST a tattoo. I felt it would give a pretty good reason for a couple of dwarves to want to see her back though. So don't be alarmed, she doesn't hold all the goodies on middle earth. How did you like the chapter? The song is I see fire by Ed Sheeran. I listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter so any complaints can... still come to me because I doubt he'd know what you are talking about. Only one person seems to like the side story, so I might stop doing that. No point in wasting time. It's unfortunate; it had all the sexy bits in it. We shall be leaving Beorn's house next chapter, so get your gear ready.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 40<strong>

I've had dogs before; four or five to be exact. There was my mother's dog, that didn't live very long after I was born. _'I've long forgotten it's name; call me Gandalf_.' Then there was Bandit and Muffet; a son and mother pair who lived with my paternal grandparents. The last was Daisy; a well trained German shepherd-collie mix. My siblings and I loved that dog, and animals in general. One could even say we grew up with some pet always in the house. Even so, waking up to a furry anus is not something I enjoy.

"Duke." I moan, throwing my hand across my eyes "Get your butt out of my face. Literally."

"Ah! Welcome back, my dear." Gandalf's voice crowds into my space "You were out for so long. We would have thought you hit your head."

With a bit of effort, I rise up on my elbows. I drag my hand across the surface beneath me, acknowledging that I am resting on Beorn's bed. I also note that my clothes have been changed into my night gear. I close my eyes and sigh deeply before glaring at the wizard.

"Gandalf."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm not wearing any pants."

"I would think not." he shakes his head "You are in your night clothes."

"Gandalf."

"Yes?"

"Someone changed my clothes without my permission."

"Well, you were not awake to give your consent."

"Gan-" I space out his name "-Dalf."

"Yes?" he answers, nonplussed

"What is going on?"

The wizened old man offers me a not-very-reassuring smile. I twirl my ring and wait for a response. He sits on the bed and appears to be thinking of how to break bad news. In response I reach out and pull Duke into my arms, scared of what he would say. The dog whines softly but quiets easily enough.

"You have a very... eccentric tattoo." he starts off

"Uh, yea. I guess. I know are girl who has the dwarven call to arms tattooed on her. It's no big deal." I state before blinking and catching on "Those pervs wanted to see it, didn't they?"

"My dear girl, you must understand." I raise a brow as he seriously tries to explain this "You hold the image of the arkenstone on your back in it's exact likeness."

"So you allow them to strip me down and paw at my back?" I ask

I say it without any real heat because I know how it must look. Girl pops up with your right to rule on her back, you'd wanna see. Honestly, I'd want to see it too. That's kind of exactly why I got it. Even so, I feel like it's going to really awkward from now on. If it could have been helped, I would have avoided showing it all together. I have no idea how Bifur spotted it in the first place.

"No no, of course not." Gandalf interrupts my musing "Oin is the only one who examined you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Gandalf."

"I did not think it would." he sighs and rubs his temples "Nonetheless, Oin has discussed it with your guardian as well as with Thorin and myself. It has been determined that you are a portent of sorts."

"Like the birds of Yore returning to the mountain that you guys are always talking about?" I pause to think of the name of the darn bird "A thrush... no, um, a raven."

"Something akin to that." he gives "The dwarves see you as a good omen towards Thorin's birthright."

"As if things weren't complicated enough with transferring of worlds and assorted gifts." I set Duke down and pull my knees under my chin "So now what?"

"Now, you must dress yourself." he pats my leg and stands "It is nearly sun up and we need to start moving if we are to make it to the mountain in time."

"Wait!" I call before he can leave "What about this 'guardian' business? I don't need a babysitter, Gandalf."

"We shall see." he replies cryptically.

I throw a pillow at him but he has already gone through the door. I am left alone, as Duke apparently skipped out with the wizard. Stretching, I roll out of the bed and search for something to wear. '_Not that I have an entire wardrobe to choose from._' Selecting a drab tan top and black pants, I pull on the articles, wishing we had time for a bath before we set off. Pulling up my pants over my underwear I pause; I miss my collection back home. I am fond of bright colors when it comes to under clothes; you'll be hard pressed to find any plain lingerie in my drawers. Even so, I am tired of the sparkling '_Terrific Tuesday_' sprawled across my backside. Merilin provided me with some Middle Earth styled pairs back in Rivendell but it's just not the same. I pout as I pack my things prior to pulling on my comfy boots. I give the room the once over to ensure I haven't missed anything, make the bed, and head out. Strolling into the community room, as I've dubbed the large space, I am immediately greeted with silence. No one will meet my eyes and I start to feel both nervous and angry at their silence.

"If you guys are going to make this weird" I say loudly "then I am going to just go to Erebor on my own and hope for the best."

The reaction is instantaneous. The group starts shouting denials and what not; forbidding me from taking any course of actions in that direction. I grin as they eventually calm down enough for an actual conversation to take place. I grin at Bilbo, who seems to be the only one who knows that I wouldn't do anything so rash. Yet. Thorin advances on my position and I bite my lip thinking of how this would go.

"You bear the King's jewel on your back Miss Malcolmson." he begins without hesitation "Why did you not tell me?"

"You have an arkenstone in the mountain. You don't really need to see the look-a-like on my back."

"I see. Even so," he turns his head away slightly and speaks so only we can hear "It is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Just as you are."

"Thank yo-" I stutter to a halt "Wait. What?"

My question is met with nothing but a smirk as the dwarf fully turns and walks away from me. I watch him go, wanting to punch myself in the chest as I feel the familiar heat rising. The need for personal violence increases when he returns with Fili. His smirk is more subdued now but knowing it was there in the first place causes the heat to turn into its regular glow. He lifts an eyebrow and I pout, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You are glowing, Thia." Fili states the obvious

"Yea, I do that sometimes." I reply dryly, trying to act indifferent about it "What do you guys need from me now?"

"It is not we need from you" Thorin answers "It is what you need from us."

"A sword?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh." I smile, completely forgetting Gandalf's earlier wording "I get a sword?"

"Indeed." Fili answers stepping up "Here I am."

"...You're a dwarf. Not a sword." my brain empties of the excitement "I'll tell you like I told Gandalf; I don't need a sword wielding nursemaid."

"I may not be able to nurse you" Fili winks at my disgusted face "but I will make it my duty to protect you."

"You really don't need to-"

"It has already been decided." Thorin cuts in, much to my displeasure "He will be your sword and shield for the remainder of the journey. Do not argue."

Not that I can since the pair walks away and I am bombarded with attention from the rest of the company. I allow it to slide only because I think it could work out well if I kept one of the line of Durin with me. '_I don't plan to die, and if he's with me, all the better._' Beorn calls to me and I begin to saunter over to him only to be stopped by popup Fili. Looking at the dwarf does no good as he only has eyes for the skin changer. I roll my eyes before shrugging his arm off my shoulder and drift forward once more. The prince 's arm shoots forward again to halt my movement.

"Is there a reason why you are stopping me?" I say really meaning '_Let go before I drop kick you into next week._'

"The skin changer." he growls out, still refusing to take his eyes of Beorn "I do not trust him."

"That's really too bad." I say, in mock sympathy "Because I need to talk to him. Either come or stay, but I'm going."

I cross the ten step gap between us and him with Fili trailing cautiously behind. Reaching the bearman I smile and offer him up a hand. He blinks at it for a moment before taking my hand and gently shaking it. He suddenly wraps a bright pink cloak around my shoulders and ties it under my chin.

"A gift." he says, finishing the tie "I heard that you are fond of this color."

"Oh I am! Very much so." I twirl, allowing the cloak to billow around me "It must have been so hard to make it."

"Indeed."he agrees and shakes his head playfully "But it is a gift from both myself and the creatures who dwell here."

"Thank you." I say genuinely "I will treasure it like... well... treasure."

I grin and he returns it before yanking my arm up and pulling me into his arms. Fili starts freaking out, pulling his sword and cursing under his breath.

"Release her at once!" he shouts loudly gaining the attention of the company

"Why would I do that?" he replies, not making any move to do as the dwarf ordered "She has slept in my bed for nearly a week, may I not finally hold her in my arms before she goes?"

"Hey, this again?! That isn't far!" I cry, pushing against his treetrunk arms "I didn't even know it was yours until recently."

"Her place is not by your side." Kili comes to stand beside his brother "Turn her back into her guardian's custody."

"Guys this isn't a custody battle."

"What is going on here?" Thorin thunders

"I have taken Thia into my arms." Beorn answers truthfully

"I gave you the task to protect her not an hour ago!" he roars at Fili, who drops his head in shame

"Hey now, It's not really that serio-"

"Return my seer to me skin changer!"

"She is yours now?" Beorn chuckles as I sit in his arms wholeheartedly confused "It would look to be that she does not realize this."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hmm? The dwarf king is in lo-" Beorn starts only to cut off by a snarl from Thorin

"Enough! You gave your word that you would assist us. You have done so. Now let us be off."

The bearman grins down at Thorin before setting me on my feet where I am immediately shoved behind the Durin brothers. We move so quickly that I do not have time to argue. I'm grabbed and hustled onto a horse of my own and led out the door without a chance to say good bye to my friends. I know the skin changer will follow until we reach the border but I will not be able to talk with him. Since I don't even get to hold the reins of my horse (my 'guardian' is tasked with that) I am able to turn and yell a quick goodbye.

"Thanks for all the help Beorn! Take care of Duke and Who!" I yell out, startling Fili "See you in a few months!"

"Indeed! Shall you bare my sons then?" he laughs back

"I doubt it!" I answer smiling before the eye burning starts "You will have your son, but I can not say he will be from me. He will be named Grimbeorn and he will succeed you when you pass on."

"Is that so." he asks without it being much of a question "Then you have already given me a son."

"She has done no such thing!" Fili growls before yanking me and the horse away

I wave to the bearman and he waves back; his smile only dimming when my bangles clink. The group trudges along in silence and I am not inclined to break it. It isn't long before Kili joins his brother and they speak in hushed tones, much to my irritation. They aren't even being secretive about.

"I'm right here you know." I say, waving my arms in the air "Either talk aloud or scoot."

"Oh. Well um... we were just wondering..." Kili stammers

"If you would show us the arkenstone." Fili finishes

"No way." I say, twisting my mouth up on one side in a snarl like fashion "I have too much self respect to go around flashing skin to every Fili,Kili, and Lili that asks. Go ask Oin about it, he examined it yesterday."

I cross my arms under my chest and refuse to acknowledge their pleadings. It's enough that Oin saw it. And Thorin. And Bifur. If I showed these two numb skulls, I'd have to show everyone and I have no interest in fainting again. Tugging my reins out of Fili's hands, I nudge the horse's side and ride up to Bilbo. He smiles and nods, allowing us to fall into a comfortable silence.

"About the ring..."

I groan and bury my face into the horse's mane. I miss the days when all I had going for me was a mild understanding of the future. This all inclusive vacation is getting on my nerves.

* * *

><p>Annnnd 40 chapters! We are off; charge Thranduil's kingdom! No one offered any questions for me to ask Ori, soon I skipped it. Thank you Cionnfhaoladh, watergoddesskasey, mekke22, Windiseil the tattooed, and a special shout out to vsama. Keep up the reviews. Tell me if theres anything you'd like to read about, it helps keep the brain juice flowing. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
